Paper Love
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez,su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto.Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle,superando el miedo al exilio social.OoC/TH
1. Discurso

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo I

**Discurso**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward se levantó sabiendo que sería un terrible día. Él no era el chico del que todos estuviesen pendiente, ni mucho menos uno de los venerados del instituto, no por lo menos como Mike y su séquito de futbolistas populares.

Tomó el tazón de cereales que su madre le había dejado sobre el mesón y prendió la televisión para ver el noticiero.

En clase de literatura le habían enviado la tarea de crear un discurso y hoy debía ser leído ante toda la clase, algo absolutamente imposible para Edward, quien sufría de una tartamudez horrenda cada vez que se hallaba en público.

Su torpeza y timidez le impedían pronunciar más de cinco palabras al hilo.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño —dijo su madre acariciando su cabellera cobriza —. Saldrá estupendamente.

Edward no creía lo mismo que su madre, pero a pesar de eso le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.

—Saldrá fatal —dijo mientras las imágenes mentales del momento le jugaban una mala pasada.

—Sólo recuerda mirar un punto fijo y olvidar que hay gente oyéndote —sonrió cariñosa.

—E-Eso es imposible cuando todos se ríen de ti mientras i-intentas unir una palabra por más de s-seis segundos —frunció el ceño y continuó comiendo su cereal.

Dentro de su familia, Edward llevaba una vida casi normal, la tartamudez sólo aparecía ante desconocidos, siendo casi imperceptible cuando se hallaba en un ambiente familiar.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo su gemela quien peinaba su hermosa cabellera rubia desde el sofá —. Mis amigas y yo no nos burlamos de ti —le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Edward únicamente era admitido en la mesa de su hermana y sus amigas, quizá por lastima, para él no había otra opción. Si no fuese por lo dulce que era Rose con él, quizá habría tenido que almorzar en los baños.

Se lamentó para sí mientras terminaba con su desayuno y se marchó al baño para lavar su blanca dentadura.

—Rose —le llamó su madre —. Quiero que estés pendiente de Edward en clase.

La chica rubia asintió en silencio.

—Si vez que las cosas van muy mal, me llamas e iré de inmediato a retirarle de la clase —sonrió tiernamente Esme.

—Si, mamá yo te llamaré en seguida —le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras colocaba su el tirante de su mochila en su hombro.

Se despidieron de su madre y salieron al jardín para subir a su flamante volvo, regalo que habían recibido en su último cumpleaños.

Ambos hermanos eran muy unidos y todo lo que afectaba a Edward, Rosalie también lo sufría, es por eso que ella era la gran defensora de su hermano cada vez que lanzaban una burla en su contra.

El silencio se apoderó de la cabina del coche hasta llegar al instituto. Edward tensó sus manos en el volante, mientras que Rose notaba su desesperación.

—Eddie, todo saldrá bien, sólo relájate —le sonrió mientras remarcaba el brillo de su labial rosa en sus perfectos labios delineados por la naturaleza.

Edward estacionó el coche y corrió a abrirle la puerta a su hermana, esta le dedicó otra generosa sonrisa y caminaron, como todos los días, del brazo hacía sus casilleros.

Para el resto del alumnado era increíble imaginar que esos dos fuesen gemelos. Rosalie era la muchacha más guapa de todo el instituto y la menos accesible, ella no quería nada con los chicos porque la mayoría ofendía a su hermano y creía que cada ofensa en contra de Edward, era generalizada para ella y para su familia también.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, el tímido chico del que nadie se percataba y al que todos pasaban a llevar en los pasillos. Constantemente en los recreos se veía sólo o a la espera de Rosalie, últimamente su hermana había estado ocupada con los preparativos de un baile de beneficencia, por lo que Edward se iba a la biblioteca, en donde no estaba obligado a hablar ni a soportar las molestas bromas de los demás y aprovechaba de adelantar la tarea de la siguiente clase.

Como no tenía amigos y no salía ir a fiestas, dedicaba su tiempo libre a las clases de piano avanzado que tenía en su propia casa tres veces a la semana.

Entró al salón de literatura junto a Rosalie, allí esta se unió a su grupo de amigas.

—Hola Ed —le dedicó una sonrisa Alice.

—H-Hola —sonrió en consideración a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

—¿Nervioso? —le tocó el hombro Ángela.

—Sólo u-un p-po-poco —añadió Edward sintiendo una presión en su estómago que le impedía hablar más.

Ángela pensó que Edward sería mucho más guapo si su postura fuera la adecuada y no se menospreciara por el pequeño defecto que tenía al hablar.

Se sentó junto a Ángela, como todos los días y escuchó a la clase del Sr. Manson, quién había comenzado a sortear el orden de los alumnos que les correspondería iniciar sus discursos.

—Sr. Newton, comienza usted —sentenció el profesor.

Edward sintió un leve descanso al ver que no sería el primero, aunque no le importaba el orden, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que estar detrás del estrado tartamudeando y siendo objeto de burlas.

Mike, como siempre, le pidió a Eric que le escribiese el discurso a cambio de cinco dólares. Eric aceptó feliz ya que tendría que hacer el trabajo de Mike más el de todo su grupo y cada uno pagaría ese precio.

El joven futbolista aclaró su garganta y comenzó con el discurso.

—El fútbol —dijo seguro con una sonrisa en el rostro —. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de él? ¿Quién alguna vez no ha jugado algún partido?

Edward de inmediato pensó en él. Jamás en su vida había tocado una pelota de fútbol, no porque no fuera capaz de dominar el balón, simplemente que aborrecía a todo aquel que anduviese tras una pelota, ya que para él, en ese instituto, todo lo relacionado a aquel deporte implicaba tardes de bromas y molestias.

Cada vez que tenía gimnasia se excusaba y aunque se estaba quedando sin excusas se las arreglaba de alguna forma para escabullirse entre el alumnado.

Así Mike continuó por cerca de quince minutos dando su charla y aunque la audiencia ya estaba harta de oírle sobre el mismo tema, aplaudieron fuertemente cuando este finalizó su discurso.

El Sr. Manson volvió a revolver los papeles que contenían los números de la lista de alumnos y sacó un papel.

Rosalie rogaba por que fuese ella y no su hermano el que saliera sorteado.

—Seré yo —susurró Alice a Rosalie.

—Sólo sé que no debe…

—Alice Brandon —sentenció el profesor.

Alice sonrió victoriosa al ver que podría explayarse ante sus compañeros, pero por sobre todo porque había acertado una vez más a lo que ella había dicho.

Rosalie se alivió al ver que Edward no había salido.

El profeso pidió silencio en la clase y los alumnos lo dieron con dificultad.

—Las compras compulsivas —sonrió Alice —. Todos alguna vez nos hemos visto tentados por una oferta, ya sea hombres o mujeres, aunque los gustos de cada uno sean diversos.

Los hombres se quejaron al oírle hablar de compras, muchos de ellos creían que no se aplicaba a ellos. Entonces Alice, previendo que aquello ocurriría había agregado la respuesta antes que comenzaran a reclamar.

—Claro que a los hombres poco le interesa tener una cantidad suficiente de soleras y chalecos, ellos se ven tentados por artículos deportivos o muchas veces perfumes, todo esto para llamar nuestra atención ya sea de una u otra manera.

Mike susurró a su amigo Tyler que Alice estaba loca y que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

—Silencio, Sr. Newton —le advirtió el profesor.

Este frunció el ceño y volvió a poner atención.

Edward comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta que Alice estaba por terminar su discurso, él definitivamente no quería hablar del Presidente Washington, pero no veía otra salida. No escaparía dejando a toda la clase riendo a sus espaldas, él no era cobarde, prefería quedar en ridículo ante todos de esa forma a quedar delante de ellos como un temeroso.

Alice fue aplaudida por la mayoría de las chicas del salón y se fue a sentar dando saltitos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le susurró Ángela.

—De maravillas, has estado estupenda —le sonrió Rosalie.

—¿De verdad? —respondió Alice mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—E-En s-serio —agregó Edward para ser cortés con la chica.

Rosalie se volteó para hablarle a su hermano, quien se sentaba tras de ella.

—Todo saldrá bien —le sonrió.

Este asintió en silencio y esperó ansioso nuevamente que saliera el papel.

Esta vez se demoró bastante, pero una vez listo, levantó la hoja y reveló su contenido.

Buscó en la lista el número y sonrió.

—Cullen —llamó al estrado.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —inquirió Rosalie algo molesta ante la innecesaria tensión.

Entonces, alguien golpeo la puerta.

El Sr. Manson se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta allí.

—Relájate —le aconsejó Ángela a Edward.

Este volvió a asentir.

—No serás tú seré yo —le presionó la mano a su hermano con cariño Rosalie —. ¿No es así Alice?

—Así será, tú relájate —le dedico una sonrisa.

—Clase —llamó la atención de todos, el Sr. Manson —. Han llegado dos alumnos a su salón.

Rosalie admiró a la muchacha, una chica esbelta con hermosas caderas y unas ondas chocolatadas que caían hasta su cintura, llevaba un cintillo precioso e iba muy bien vestida con unas botas.

—¿Son manolo lo que veo? —dijo Rosalie en su susurro a Alice.

—¡Si, lo son! —admitió Alice.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas por la forma de vestir de la chica, luego se concentraron en el muchacho.

Edward no prestó atención a los recién llegados y se dedicó a repasar una vez más su discurso estaba seguro que sería él. Jamás había gozado de buena suerte, ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba.

Ángela vio al chico que estaba de pie, un muchacho grande, de casi dos metros, con una espalda bien formada y los brazos más grandes que ella haya visto, admiro su pelo ondeado color chocolate, al igual que la otra chica.

—Soy Bella Swan —dijo la muchacha bastante segura.

No era su primer cambio de Instituto, claro que era la primera vez que asistía a un público, siempre había tenido clases particulares en su hogar.

—Y Yo soy Emmett Swan —sonrió el chico que también había estado en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

—¿Podrían contarnos de qué colegio vienen y algo más de ustedes? —inquirió el Sr. Manson.

Edward se alegró al ver que eso tardaría lo suficiente como para que el profesor olvidase quien había salido sorteado.

Mike miró molesto al chico, al parecer el resto de las mujeres de la clase no le habían quitado los ojos de encima, le veía como un roba pretendientes y no le gustaba que alguien merodeara por sus terrenos.

—No sé que le ven —le susurró a Tyler al ver que Jessica suspiraba mientras el chico se presentaba.

Bella decidió explicar un poco más de ellos, mientras que Emmett miraba a la clase.

—Jamás hemos estado en un colegio ni escuela, siempre hemos tenido clases particulares en nuestra casa, nuestro padre cree que sería bueno un poco más de interacción ya que estamos prontos de ingresar a la Universidad —añadió secamente la chica.

Bella pensó que todos aquellos muchachos que la miraban babosos no eran más que idiotas con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Recorrió la mirada por el salón y se dio cuenta que un muchacho de cabello cobrizo no estaba prestando atención a lo que ella decía, se molestó al ver que su presencia no era más importante que la hoja que él leía.

—Mi padre es Charlie Swan —presumió a ver si el desconocido la miraba, pero falló —. Es el jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanca —alzó la voz, pero aún así el chico no la miró.

Se sintió bastante molesta al ver que la ignoró completamente, así que miró a Emmett para que intercediese por ella.

—Estamos aquí por que hemos venido a vivir con nuestra madre, Renée una pintora reconocida en la zona —sonrió.

—¿Son hijos de Renée? —se sorprendió el Sr. Manson.

Ambos afirmaron en silencio.

—Ella es profesora de artes acá.

—Lo sabemos —arqueó una ceja Bella.

Una vez listas las presentaciones y algo molesta, Bella se sentó junto a su hermano en el último pupitre disponible, detrás del chico que no había prestado atención.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —dijo Jessica a Lauren.

—¿De qué? —esta se desentendió.

—Que Emmett no dejó de mirarme —sonrió segura de que había flechado al chico.

—Estas fantaseando Jessica, él no miró a nadie en especial —dijo fijándose que su esmalte de uñas se estaba desgastando y que tendría que darse una segunda capa.

Mientras que Bella tomaba sus cosas y abría un cuaderno para la clase, se molestó al ver que su pupitre estaba rayado y parecía sucio, sacó una toallita desinfectante y la pasó por la irregular tabla.

—Deja de hacer eso —le susurró su hermano.

—Esto es asqueroso, no sé por qué papá nos mandó al fin del mundo —chilló molesta.

—Puede ser por qué estas insufrible este último tiempo —sonrió recordando el escándalo que había dado la chica al escaparse de casa con su novio.

—También influyó que repitieras un año, no lo olvides, el maestro Smith, tuvo que reprobarte porque tus exámenes libres eran deficientes —sonrió victoriosa al tener la última palabra.

Emmett e Isabella eran dos hermanos muy poco unidos y bastante desordenados, por lo que Charlie siempre había preferido mantenerlos bajo su tutela y procurar que fuesen criados como es debido, pero al ver que el asunto pasaba de sus manos se rindió al mandarlos a Forks junto a su madre que era una mujer bohemia y liberal.

El desorden volvió a plantarse en la sala, mientras que el Sr. Manson ordenaba las fichas de los nuevos alumnos.

—Silencio —ordenó una vez terminada su tarea —. Bien ¿En qué estábamos?

—Era mi turno —se levantó de la silla Rosalie para comenzar su discurso.

—No es así —intervino Jessica —. Usted estaba por averiguar si era Rosalie o E-E-E-Edward el que tenía que presentar su discurso.

Dicho esto, Jessica se sintió victoriosa al lograr que el resto de la clase riera ante su comentario.

Edward, acostumbrado a ese tipo de insultos, bajó su mirada y continuó leyendo su discurso, aunque no se le paso de largo que sus manos comenzaban a transpirar ante el nerviosismo.

Bella y Emmett no rieron ante la broma, al parecer ni siquiera habían entendido el por qué.

Ambos continuaron prestando atención a lo que hacía su profesor.

—Número…

_Que no sea el seis, que no sea el seis._

Rogaba para sus adentros Edward.

—Número siete —sentenció.

Rosalie se levantó triunfante y le dedicó una mirada seria a Jessica, mientras que Edward descansó la presión de sus manos en el papel.

—Silencio —exigió Rosalie —. Si no se callan…

—Silencio —ordenó el Sr. Manson.

Toda la clase se silenció.

—¿Cuál es tú tema? —le preguntó el profesor a Rosalie.

—Bullying**(*)** —sentenció la muchacha.

Edward sintió ganas de derretirse en la silla, una vez más Rosalie le defendería ante todo el salón y aunque ella lo hacía de buena intención, Mike siempre le molestaba al decirle que era un faldero que se escondía tras su hermana.

—Continua —le pidió el profesor.

Rosalie miró fijamente al grupo de Mike y continuó.

—El Bullying es algo que en todo grupo de jóvenes se deja ver, pues precisamente e este salón se ha visto ya demasiado. Cualquier defecto que resalte de una persona puede ser tema utilizado por cierto grupo de personajes matones y cobardes que se esconden detrás de sus puños para amenazar a otro que aparentemente es más débil —se dio un tiempo para respirar, creyendo que iba demasiado rápido y miró nuevamente a la clase.

Alice sonreía triunfante al oír a su amiga recitar tan segura su discurso, lo habían ensayado una y otra vez en su casa, pues no quería que Edward se enterase y se pusiese más nervioso aún.

Ángela al ver que Edward casi se caía de la silla, le tendió la mano y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Evidentemente Rosalie recibió poco aplausos ante su tema, ya que Mike y el resto amenazó a todos con la mirada.

Muchos de los que allí estaban habían sido amenazado por su grupo, pero nunca nadie había sido tan apartado como lo había sido Edward.

De hecho aquel que le hablaba tenía asegurado el silencio del resto por toda la eternidad, era como un exilio social.

A pesar de eso Rosalie era la capitana de las porristas y aunque se llevaba fatal con el resto de las chicas, todas tenían gran respeto hacía ella, sabían que con Rosalie no se podían meter.

Finalizó la clase con un alivió para Edward y el resto se marchó.

—Eddie —le dijo su hermana.

Este se molestó al oírle pronunciar su nombre así y mucho menos en el instituto.

—Esta bien, Ed. Ángela, Alice y yo, iremos al gimnasio a arreglar los últimos detalles del baile de este viernes —le sonrió —. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—E-E-Estaré en la b-biblioteca —le sonrió.

El aula estaba vacía, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en su bolso.

—Hola —le saludó Emmett.

Edward se envaró al oír que alguien le hablaba.

Se volteó asustado e hizo una seña como respuesta a su saludo.

—Estamos confusos ¿Dónde queda el gimnasio? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward se vio forzado a hablar y aunque no quería hacerlo, se dio cuenta que nadie más estaba en el salón.

—E-E-Es-stá e-en e-el p-pa-pasillo s-s-seis —dijo mientras su rostro se enrojecía ante la evidente vergüenza.

Bella pensó que el chico era extraño y que ahora entendía las burlas injustificadas de Jessica.

—Gracias —sonrió Emmett quien tomó mejor la respuesta de Edward de lo que lo hizo Bella.

Al verse así de intimidado Edward salió casi corriendo de la sala directo hacía su escondite, la biblioteca.

—¡Que chico más raro! —dijo Bella.

—¿No entendiste que por eso su hermana le defendió? —le respondió Emmett mientras recogía su estuche.

—Si, pero aún así me pregunto ¿Por qué no le habrán llevado a algún médico? Ya sabes hay tratamiento para su tartamudez —le criticó Bella.

—Quizá no tengan recursos —justificó Emmett.

—Ya… y por eso él vestía una cazadora Armani —arqueó una ceja Bella.

—¿Por qué te llamó tanto la atención el tartamudo? —inquirió su hermano.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Por qué fue el único que no prestó atención a lo que dijimos mientras nos presentábamos.

—Pensé que ahora te gustaban los inadaptados sociales —rió.

—¡Emmett! —le criticó.

—Perdón.

—Si continuas así tú también serás un inadaptado social —dijo Bella saliendo del aula.

—Lo siento, sé que a veces me excedo en mis bromas —sonrió—. Pero en serio pensé que te llamó más que la atención, quizá ahora te gustan los tartamudos, ya que el hijo del presidente te botó por otra —sonrió.

Bella le dio un empujón.

—¿Qué? Pero si es cierto —rió.

—¡Córtala Emmett! Yo no te ando molestado porque te hacías hasta los trece en la cama —frunció el ceño.

—Su hermana era linda —sonrió.

Bella pensó que su hermano era lo suficientemente enamoradizo como para que le gustase cualquier muchacha del instituto.

—Vamos, mejor antes que me pierda en esta cosa —chilló.

Bella llevaba apretado sus libros mientras caminaba bastante perdida de donde se encontraba.

Mientras que Emmett miraba a cada muchacha que se le cruzaba y sonreía al ver que las chicas se caían en sonrisas para él.

—Creo que haz conquistado a más de la mitad de las chicas de por aquí —dijo Bella al ver que su hermano sonreí estúpidamente —. No me extraña que en Forks críen zorras.

Dijo celosa que su hermano fuese un idiota más revolucionado por las neuronas.

Bella se quejó al sentir un golpe en su hombro. Ante la colisión dejó caer sus libros.

Miró furiosa a quién había sido el culpable y allí vio a Edward, el chico tartamudo.

Emmett rió a carcajadas y Bella le criticó con la mirada.

—P-P-Pe-erdón —se disculpó Edward sintiendo haber lastimado a la muchacha.

¡Esto me pasa sólo a mí! Pensó mientras recogía las cosas de Bella.

—G-Gracias —sonrió Bella mientras Edward le entregaba su estuche negro.

—D-De n-nada —dijo Edward y se marchó.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Bella al ver que su hermano quién casi se caía de risa.

—¿La tartamudez se pega? P-Porq-que t-tú…

—¡Emmett! —volvió a criticarle Bella.

—Lo siento es sólo que te veías graciosa allí —sonrió.

—Deja de reír o tendremos que comprar pañales para gente senil si es que sueltas esfínter —arqueó una ceja Bella.

Edward se fue criticándose todo el camino su torpeza… ¿Dos veces en el mismo día había tenido que hablarle a esa desconocida?

Se criticó una y otra vez al ver lo estúpido que había actuado, agradeció que el enorme hermano que tenía no le haya golpeado por osar hablarle.

Mientras caminaba hacía la biblioteca se encontró con Mike y su matonaje.

—Hey Cullen ¿Para donde vas? —dijo Mike.

Edward no respondió, no quiso sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

Los siete chicos rodearon a Edward encerrándoles entre ellos en un círculo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Ahora que no está tú hermana temes defenderte? —inquirió Mike.

Edward sentía como su ira corría por sus venas y a pesar de saber artes marciales se veía impedido de atacar a alguien que no tuviese su mismo conocimiento, por lo que se silenció esperando que dejaran su abuso.

—Chicos hagámosle hablar, en una de esas termina pidiendo d-d-d-iscu-cu-culpas —rieron todos.

Los chicos comenzaron a empujarle de un lado a otro mientras que Edward buscaba salir del círculo que estaba muy bien armado.

Lamentó estar en el pasillo menos frecuentado, aunque sabía que ningún alumno haría algo por él, quizá hubiese tenido la suerte de que un profesor los pillase in fraganti.

Mike le golpeó en la boca del estómago, mientras que Edward calló de rodillas al suelo ante el inesperado golpe.

Intentó levantarse y sorpresivamente le dio un golpe rápido en la quijada.

Mike gritaba de dolor y al mirarse la mano se dio cuenta que su boca sangraba.

Los otros seis chicos sostuvieron a Edward mientras Tyler le golpeaba una y otra vez.

Edward se veía imposibilitado de defenderse ya que lo tenían sujeto de brazos y piernas.

—¡Qué pasa aquí! —oyó Edward decir a lo lejos mientras que Tyler le golpeaba en el rostro.

* * *

_**Hola queridas chicas.**_

_**Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a **_Miss_Kathy90

_**Ella me ayudó a escoger un nombre para el fic.**_

_**También quiero darle las gracias a **_Liz19forever

_**por ayudarme a intentar recuperar este archivo, ya que mientras lo escribía**_

_**en un descuido mi gato se sentó en el teclado y cerro word... **_

_**y no había guardado nada.**_

_**Gracias lindas :D  
**_

_**Mis niñas este fic ha estado dando vueltas**_

_**en mi cabeza desde hace una semana.**_

_**Me aburrí que Edward fuese lindo y sexy todo el tiempo.**_

_**Aquí esta mi locura.**_

_**Este Fic no tendrá más de 10 cap. eso es seguro.**_

_**Y también les cuento que he abierto los mensajes anonimos :D**_

_**Cariños a todas besitos y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Manne  
**_


	2. Tratamiento

**Paper Love

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo II.

**Tratamiento.**

**

* * *

  
**

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —insistió Bella al ver como agredían a Edward.

Emmett reaccionó inmediatamente y quitó a todos de en medio. Le parecía insólito que se golpearan de esa manera, por sobre todo que la pelea no fuese justa y para más que no llegase ningún inspector de pasillo, como mínimo.

Bella quedó sorprendida al ver a Edward sangrar sin quejarse, entonces se dio cuenta que Mike Newton también estaba sangrando. Tenía ciertas dudas de cómo había comenzado todo, pero se las guardó para después.

Se acercó a Edward y le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo, antes que con mis manos les destroce la cara uno por uno —dijo con mucha furia Emmett.

Mike odio tener que marcharse, pero su boca se estaba hinchando y le latía demasiado como para continuar.

—¡Me las pagarás Cullen! —chilló mientras se iba.

Cuando ya no se necesitaba nadie para el socorro de Edward, apareció el Sr. Still para verificar si todo estaba bien.

—L-Lo e-está Sr. S-Still —respondió Edward ya de pie.

Sabía que no conseguiría nada si comenzaba a explicarle el asunto, en realidad lo único que conseguiría sería otra paliza.

—¿Qué dices? —le criticó Bella —. No esta nada bien, vengo recién llegando a este instituto y presenció una pelea entre matones eran siete contra un solo chico y lo golpearon fuertemente, si no llegamos quizá lo habrían matado en el pasillo ¿Qué clase de seguridad tienen ustedes? —criticó furiosa Bella.

Si su padre supiera en dónde estaba y lo que ocurría de seguro la saca de inmediato de ese horrible lugar, pensó mientras se preocupaba de ver las heridas de Edward.

—Srta… —dijo el Sr. Still.

—Swan —agregó Emmett.

—Srta. Swan, me parece que usted ha presenciado un hecho aislado, lamento que dude de nuestra seguridad, ahora es mejor que el Sr. Cullen vaya a enfermería, es mejor que uno de ustedes le acompañe —dijo el Sr. Still.

Emmett miró a Bella sonriente y le arqueó una ceja. Le parecía gracioso que tuviese que defender al chico tartamudo más si ahora tendría que ir con él a la enfermería.

—Ve tú —le dijo Bella.

—N-No se m-mole-lesten, p-p-puedo lleg-gar m-muy b-bien a la e-enferm-mería —señaló Edward quien no quería ser una carga, mucho menos para aquella desconocida que con su personalidad de cohibía aún más.

—Bella si voy con Edward te perderás aún más en este lugar, ve tú yo los disculpo en la clase de… —dijo revisando su hoja.

—L-Lab-borato-rio d-de b-bi-iolog-gia —señaló Edward.

Emmett asintió y se marchó dejando a Bella molesta sosteniendo del brazo a Edward.

—P-Pue-edo s-solo, m-ma-march-chate —pidió.

La verdad es que no le gustaba ser carga de nadie, menos por lastima y evidentemente la chica huía de él, así que mejor sería darle el pase para que se marchara de una vez.

—Si te encuentras con esos desalmados quizá que te harían de nuevo y no quiero que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir —dijo Bella con sinceridad.

Le apenaba tener que ver a un chico tan bueno, por lo que se veía, sufrir de esa forma.

Caminaron juntos hacía la enfermería mientras todo el resto del alumnado se dirigía a sus clases, aunque no pasó inadvertido para nadie que la chica nueva y guapa estaba ayudando a la escoria de Edward Cullen.

En la enfermería le curaron las heridas y le dieron un par de antiinflamatorios, le recomendaron entrar a la siguiente hora, por lo que Edward y Bella tenían mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haremos? —señaló Bella aburrida.

Su laboratorio favorito había comenzado sin ella, amaba la biología y detestaba estarse perdiendo parte de la clase, aunque después de todo era por una buena causa y el chico la necesitaba.

—Y-Yo m-m-me v-vo-vo-voy a l-la b-bi-blio-te-teca —dijo Edward maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tartamudear tanto delante de aquella mujer.

—¿Me dejarías acompañarte?

Bella no sabía donde estaba la biblioteca y deseaba conocer que libros tenían, quizá había algo que ella no había leído, aunque lo dudaba, pero sería interesante, además reconoció para sí que temía que al chico le ocurriese algo.

Edward asintió en silencio evitando hablarle, su lengua se trababa aún más y detestaba quedar en ridículo ante una linda chica.

Bella entendió muy rápidamente el silencio, el chico no deseaba hablarle porque se sentía avergonzado de su condición, se incomodo al darse cuenta de aquello, quizá por eso se aislaba tanto de los demás.

Caminaron juntos hacía la biblioteca en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Emmett se acercó a Rosalie antes de que comenzara el laboratorio.

—Disculpa —dijo en un tono casual —¿Tú eres hermana de…?

Había olvidado el nombre.

—¿Edward Cullen? —sonrió Rosalie —. Te advierto que si te vas a burlar de mi hermano en mi cara…

Rosalie tenía unas cuantas verdades guardadas para aquel que osase molestar a su hermano y estaba dispuesta a plantárselas al chico nuevo.

—No, no —interrumpió Emmett —. El matón que esta allí —señaló a Mike —. Y sus amigos han golpeado a tu hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Rosalie.

Caminó hacía donde estaba Mike y su grupo.

—Esta en la enfermería —agregó Emmett antes que llegase al otro mesón.

Siguió a Rosalie, en caso que se metiese en problemas, quizá necesitaría ayuda, aunque esperaba que no cayeran tan bajo de agredir a una chica.

La hermana de Edward estaba que echaba humos hasta por la nariz. Intentó calmarse pero fue en vano.

Vio a Mike con su boca hinchada y comprendió que lo que le decía el chico nuevo era cierto.

—Maldito bastardo —le gritó fuertemente en su rostro y mientras pronunciaba un sermón de groserías indescriptibles le golpeó tan fuerte en la nariz que Emmett se sorprendió al ver que sangraba como si hubiesen abierto un grifo de agua.

—¿Qué haces? —le gritó Tyler.

—¡Cállate y no te metas si no quieres que te toque a ti también! —gritó Rose —. Mira Newton, una sola cosa más en contra de Edward, aunque sea la más minima y ¡te juro, te lo juro! que te dejaré sin hijos por el resto de tu vida y con el dolor más grande que jamás hayas sentido, además me encargaré personalmente de desfigurar el rostro de tarado y golpearé tu trasero de nenita hasta que parezcas lo que realmente eres… ¡Escoria! —dijo Rose volviéndole a plantar un combo, esta vez en la quijada.

Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que Rosalie había defendido a su hermano como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Tyler intentó tirarle su larga cabellera por la espalda mientras que Rosalie caminaba hacía la salida del salón. Entonces Emmett al ver semejante cobardía reaccionó golpeando a Tyler tan fuerte que este cayó sobre la mesa de Lauren y Jessica.

Rosalie quedó admirada de la fuerza de Emmett y se lo agradeció.

Al llegar a la sala el Sr. Vanner constató que era un lío e intentó poner orden. Envió a Mike y a Tyler a la enfermería.

—Mr. Vanner, ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermano que se encuentra en la enfermería? —pidió Rose.

—Srta. Cullen, permítame decirle que su hermano se encuentra en la biblioteca, me lo he encontrando allí, esta bastante mejor y se ha disculpado junto a la Srta. Swan —respondió.

Para Rosalie no fue satisfactoria la respuesta, pero por lo menos su hermano no se encontraba solo, así que por ese lado se relajó y decidió esperar a terminar el laboratorio para ir donde su gemelo.

Emmett volvió a sentarse al final del salón, esta vez solo e impresionado por lo valiente que era Rosalie. Una y otra vez reconoció para sus adentros que era una mujer increíble ¡Qué mujer! Se repitió varias veces.

—Alice —dijo Rosalie.

—Dime —dijo Alice dibujando un vestido en la contratapa de su libro.

—¿Te molesta si este laboratorio lo hago con el nuevo chico? —sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Me plantarás? —chilló.

—No, se trata que quiero de alguna forma agradecerle el haber defendido a mi hermano y luego a mí, y al parecer esta solo —dijo segura Rosalie.

—Está bien, yo lo haré con Ángela —sonrió.

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett, quien se asustó al verla de pie junto a su pupitre.

—¿No tienes pareja para el laboratorio? —preguntó Rosalie para asegurarse que estaba en lo correcto.

—Mi amigo imaginario, te lo presento… —rió señalando el puesto vacío.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, pero luego entendió su chiste, aunque no le pareció muy gracioso, sonrió por cortesía.

—No, en realidad esperaba trabajar con mi hermana, pero como ves esta con el tuyo —explicó Emmett viendo las hermosas facciones de Rosalie.

—¿Te parece si trabajamos juntos? —sonrió Rosalie.

—Estupendo —admitió dándole el espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

Mientras que Edward estaba en la biblioteca junto a Bella buscando un libro para biología, se sentía muy incomodo al darse cuenta que ella seguía a su lado, pasillo a pasillo. No sabía que era más incomodo, no poder hablarle o querer hacerlo y sentir más vergüenza de lo normal.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —susurró Bella.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella sabiendo que debería responder con palabras aquellas preguntas.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Te incomoda hablarme? —dijo Bella, aunque se arrepintió al instante al ver como Edward se ruborizaba completamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —. No es que quiera presionarte a hablar, es sólo que… Bueno me gustaría hablar contigo, ya sabes, soy nueva y no he tenido amigos de colegio nunca.

Edward se sorprendió al oír la palabra amigos.

Él realmente quería hablarle, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía como… así que prefirió continuar en silencio.

—¿No te agrado? —continuó Bella con sus preguntas.

Edward se sentía arrinconado, nunca antes alguien había querido hablar con él y justo ahora la chica que más lo intimidaba lo hacía.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo, evitó mirarla aunque ella se puso al frente de él.

—S-S-Si —logró decir mirando al suelo.

—No te agrado —afirmó Bella desilusionada.

—N-No, n-no e-es e-eso. M-Me g-gu-gusta e-estar a-aquí —dijo con dificultad —. P-Porque n-no d-debo h-hablar —reconoció un tanto avergonzado y aún ruborizado.

—Perdón —se disculpó Bella al ver que él se incomodaba aún más —. Sabes, no nos hemos presentado —sonrió.

—E-Ed-ward —susurró.

—Bella —le estiró la mano.

Él se la presionó con suavidad.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —curioseó Bella.

Edward asintió en silencio nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no nos tomaste en cuenta a Emmett y a mí cuando nos presentábamos? —dijo con real curiosidad.

Edward se complicó al responderle, era una respuesta demasiado larga y no sabía como acortarla y evitar tartamudear tanto.

La miró con tristeza en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Bella tenía los ojos chocolates más lindos que había visto jamás, aunque claro está que de seguro era uno de los primeros ojos que veía directamente. Él evitaba tener contacto con todas las personas que pudiese, más si eran chicas.

Absorto, sacó un libro de la estantería y caminó hacía la mesa en donde estaban sus cosas.

—¿No me responderás? —dijo Bella sin comprender los motivos del silencio de Edward.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

Edward pensó que ella hacía demasiadas preguntas y que eso implicaba hablar demasiado… ¿Acaso ella no entendería que odiaba hablar?

Entonces Bella por su mirada logró darse cuenta que él quería hablar con ella, pero que se avergonzaba de hacerlo.

No quiso preguntar más, no quería parecer una chica desesperada por la amistad de alguien.

Al darse cuenta que la hora de almuerzo se aproximaba Edward y Bella decidieron caminar hacía el laboratorio de biología al encuentro de sus respectivos hermanos.

—Sr. Cullen —dijo el Sr. Vanner al verle.

Edward agradeció que Mike y sus matones no estuviesen en el salón.

—¿Se encuentra mejor? —preguntó el profesor —. Extrañé a mi alumno estrella —sonrió para darle ánimos.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—Se han atrasado en un laboratorio, pero lo recuperaran a finales de semestre, así que no se preocupen por eso —sonrió.

Edward agradeció la benevolencia de su maestro y se acercó hacía Rosalie.

Alice y Ángela corrieron al encuentro de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ángela muy preocupada de él —. Mira como te han dejado.

Acarició su brazo y Edward se quejó ante el dolor del roce.

—¿Te han hecho mucho daño? —dijo Alice.

Edward hizo una seña explicando que fue más o menos.

Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato del interés que tenía Ángela en Edward, la chica se preocupaba mucho por él, de hecho le tendió una toallita para que limpiase la herida que tenía en la ceja, ya que volvía a sangrar.

Rosalie corrió a los brazos de su hermano e intentó no aplastarle.

—¡Esos infelices! Juro hermanito que les dí su merecido, prometo que nunca más te harán daño… ¡Qué se atrevan y los mato! —dijo Rose acariciando el rostro dolorido de Edward.

—N-No hace f-falta, c-creo q-que estoy b-bien —sonrió pesadamente al sentir un dolor en sus costillas.

Bella se alejó del grupo de conversación.

—¡Bella! —chilló Rosalie.

Esta se volteó sorprendida.

—Gracias por cuidar tan diligentemente a mi hermano —le sonrió.

—No hay de qué —sonrió —. Gracias a ti por trabajar con el mío —rió.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ángela, Ben, Alice, Rosalie y Edward estaban sentados en una esquina del salón. Edward escuchaba música, mientras que el resto conversaba de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana, luego del baile.

—Allí viene Emmett y Bella —susurró Ángela.

Rosalie estaba dispuesta a invitarles a sentarse con ellos, entonces vio que Jessica y Lauren se paraban de su mesa para invitarles a unirse a su mesa.

—¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? —sonrió Jessica.

Bella miró a Emmett con desaprobación.

—Creo que buscaremos otra mesa —dijo Bella algo molesta.

Detestaba que mirasen a su hermano de esa manera, mucho más si era una chica que no tenía idea de la diferencia entre hipérbole e hipérbaton.

Al oír esto Rosalie se levantó de su mesa.

—Pueden unirse a nosotros —sonrió.

Bella al ver que su proposición era sincera y desinteresada aceptó feliz.

Emmett no puso inconveniente en sentarse con ellos.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan rechazado —chilló Jessica.

—Lo peor es que se hayan sentado con esa gentuza —añadió Lauren.

—Lo terrible es que ese hombre estaba tan apetecible —rezongó Jessica.

Lauren rió para sus adentros al ver como su amiga se lamentaba por la perdida del bombón, sobre todo porque había creído que él se había fijado en ella.

—Edward —llamó su atención Rosalie.

Este no la oyó por estar escuchando música a todo volumen.

Rosalie suspiró y le quitó los audífonos del mp3.

—¿Por qué hiciste e-eso? —le criticó.

El resto siguió conversando con Emmett, pero para Bella no pasó desapercibido que Edward casi no había tartamudeado.

Al llegar a casa Esme se sorprendió al ver lo moreteado que estaba Edward.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Rosalie, te dije que me llamaras —la reprendió.

—Mamá, eso ocurrió después y Edward no quiso que te alarmase —le criticó Rosalie.

—Mamá no es culpa de Rose, ella simplemente me h-hizo c-caso —señaló Edward para evitar que retasen a Rosalie por su culpa.

—Llamaré a tu padre enseguida —dijo un poco alterada Esme.

—¡N-No hace falta! —chilló Edward.

—Si, si la hace —dijo Esme.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez quién sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su hijo, detestaba muchas veces la crueldad que tenían en contra de él.

Habló con Carlisle, su esposo y este le pidió que lo trajese inmediatamente.

—¿Quién fue? —inquirió luego de colgar el teléfono.

—Mike Newton y su séquito de matones ¿Quién más, mamá? —rodeó los ojos Rosalie.

—¿Pero si Mike y tú eran amigos? —dijo Esme incrédula.

—Si, mamá en el p-primer a-año de la p-primaria —dijo asqueado Edward.

Edward, Rosalie y su madre se fueron rápidamente hacía el hospital en donde los esperaba Carlisle en su oficina.

—Amor —sonrió cariñosamente al ver entrar a su mujer.

—Cariño, mira como han machacado a nuestro niño —dijo dolorida Esme.

—Vaya, vaya, esta vez te han dado duro ¿eh? —dijo examinado a Edward —¿Podrían dejarnos solos mientras lo examino?

—¡Papá! —chilló Rosalie —. No hay nada que a Edward no le haya visto, además tengo derecho a estar aquí.

—¿Dudas que tú padre haga algo mal? —inquirió con cariño Carlisle.

—No, pero no quiero morir de preocupación y curiosidad —hizo un puchero Rosalie.

—Olvídalo. Amor, por favor —le pidió para que se marchasen.

Esme, con las mismas ansias de saber como estaba Edward, tuvo que marcharse con Rose.

Carlisle revisó a Edward dándose cuenta que no había sido tan grave, pero que tendría que tener cuidado con sus movimientos.

—¿Te duele?

Edward se quejó a modo de respuesta.

—¿Por qué fue ahora? —dijo Carlisle acostumbrado que su hijo fuese golpeado. A pesar de hablar con los padres de los agresores, estos continuaban haciendo de las suyas. Incluso había amenazado a las familias con no atenderles si sus hijos continuaban con este tipo de agresiones, aunque sabía que no podría cumplir con ello por que faltaba al código médico.

—Rosalie hab-bló en su d-discurso s-sobre Bullying y bien aquí me tienes —sonrió apesadumbrado.

—Hijo, creo que ya esta bien de todo esto, debes afrontarlo —sentenció —. Volverás a las sesiones del psicólogo.

Edward se quejó, lo que menos quería era volver a las sesiones con el Dr. King, un hombre mayor que se dormía mientras él hablaba.

—El Dr. King, se queda d-dormido en las s-sesiones —se quejó.

—No, el Dr. King no, ha llegado un nuevo médico, recién egresado y bastante experto en estos temas, me gustarías que le visitases a él —dijo vendando el codo de Edward.

—¿Quién? ¿Le conozco? —inquirió Edward inseguro.

—No, es nuevo se llama Jasper Hale —sonrió —. Es muy bueno.

—Si tú lo dices —rodeó los ojos.

—Nada cuesta intentar —dijo Carlisle dándole un pequeño golpecito en las piernas.

Esme y Rose estaban deshechas en curiosidad. Querían saber a toda costa que ocurría dentro.

—Dime una cosa Rose —dijo Esme mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

—Si, mamá —respondió dulcemente.

—¿Cómo dejaron de golpear a Edward? ¿Interviniste?

—No mamá, no he sido yo. Alice, Ángela y yo estábamos arreglando los detalles del baile de beneficencia, cuando llegamos al laboratorio Emmett me dijo que mi hermano estaba con su hermana en la enfermería —le explicó.

—¿Emmett? No conozco a ese muchacho.

Esme conocía muy bien a todas las familias de Forks, por el trabajo de su esposo había oído hablar de cada uno de los que vivían en el pequeño pueblo.

—Es nuevo al igual que Bella su hermana, son hijos de la profesora de artes —sonrió Rose.

—¡Ah! Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

Rosalie comenzó a narrarle lo que ella sabía, sin detenerse en ninguna sola parte, contándole que había golpeado a Mike y que Emmett la defendió de Tyler, además le comentó que Bella había pasado todo el tiempo con Edward al ver que no podía volver a clase.

—¡Oh! —dijo sorprendida Esme ante la historia —. Hija quiero que traigas a cenar a esos chicos a penas puedas, quiero agradecerle el buen gesto que han tenido —sonrió dulcemente.

—Si mami —dijo feliz Rosalie.

Rosalie pensaba que le gustaba Bella como amiga y que quizá podría intentar unirla al grupo con las chicas.

* * *

_**Hola :D Mis niñas :)**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Gracias por apoyar esta nueva historia.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas mis niñas que me han dejado mensajitos**_

_**por sobre todo a las que no tienen cuenta de FF**_

_**Por que no que podido devolver sus reviews :D**_

_**Espero atenta sus nuevas opiniones de este cap :D**_

_**Cariños y besitos.**_

_**Cuidense y nos leemos.**_

_**Manne**_

_**P/D: **_Capitulos de obligada a amar y Sacrificio de amor a la noche, uno de los dos, aún no sé cual, disculpenme :D Cariños Manne


	3. Notitas

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo III.

**Notitas.**

**

* * *

  
**

Los días pasaron, Edward se reintegró con normalidad a las clases del instituto.

Aunque Esme se mantenía preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo, le dejó partir con la confianza que Carlisle hablaría con los padres de los agresores.

Rosalie estaba decidida a apoyar a su hermano y cuando se enteró que este debía volver a tratamiento, pero ahora con un médico diferente le ofreció su ayuda para lo que necesitase.

Edward se le agradeció innumerables veces.

Hoy era la primera cita que tenía con Jasper Whitlock, el nuevo psicólogo de la unidad en que trabajaba Carlisle.

Su padre le había dicho que era una cita pequeña, ya que había leído su expediente y comenzaría con el tratamiento cuanto antes.

Edward dejó caer su bolso en la consulta del médico, mientras esperaba que este le llamase para entrar en la habitación. Vio colgado en la pared los títulos que certificaban cada curso de especialidad que él había hecho.

Volvió a preguntarse si sería cierto lo que le había dicho su padre, entonces no tuvo más que cuestionar cuando vio a un joven hombre de delantal, tan alto como era él y le invitaba a pasar a su consulta.

Caminó nervioso, sin decir palabra y se sentó al borde del sofá.

—Edward, tu padre ya me ha explicado muy bien tu situación, por lo que quiero comenzar desde ya con tu tratamiento —añadió el joven médico ansioso de comenzar con lo que había planeado.

Edward se sintió bastante relajado con aquel hombre joven, ya que él hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo y en respuesta a eso Edward se dedicaba a asentir en silencio.

Comenzaba a sentirse cómodo cuando Jasper le explicó su primera tarea.

—Deberás traerme cinco amigos con los que frecuentes a diario y hables con ellos, necesito sus opiniones, no pueden ser menor a cinco —le señaló.

—V-Verá no t-te-tengo t-tantos a-amigos —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces tres, deberás traer tres y comenzar a hablar con una persona más hasta que sea tu amigo y le puedas pedir que venga. No cederé más allá de eso —dijo Jasper intentando ser flexible con su paciente.

Edward se sintió aliviado, podría intentar hablar con Emmett, aunque con Bella mejor ni intentarlo, ella le intimidaba más de lo que podía hacerlo cualquier otra persona.

Edward se mantuvo un tiempo más en la consulta mientras que Jasper le daba otras indicaciones.

Rosalie había cumplido lo que su madre le había solicitado, por lo que invitó a Bella y Emmett a cenar hoy en la noche.

La madre de los chicos Swan, Renée, de inmediato aceptó que sus hijos cenasen con los Cullen, para ella eran una familia muy respetada y agradecía que sus hijos tuviesen la oportunidad de aprender de unión familiar junto a ellos.

Bella se acomodó su larga cabellera, mientras que no sabía que usar, por primera vez se sentía un poco incomoda al tener tanta ropa y raramente se vestía con toda ella.

Escogió una blusa azul entallada y decidió que los jeans que llevaba estaban muy bien para asistir, después de todo no tenía por qué ir disfrazada a cenar.

Emmett roseó un poco más de su exquisito perfume, con la intención de pedirle una cita a Rosalie, había oído que ella no le daba citas a nadie, pero que nada perdía con intentarlo.

Esme tenía todo preparado y dispuesto para la cena, hasta Carlisle estaría presente para agradecerles por haber ayudado a Edward.

Rosalie saltó feliz a abrir la puerta a Bella y Emmett.

Él alto muchacho sonrió al ver a Rosalie en el umbral con sus ojos azules brillando.

—¡Bella, Emmett! ¡Qué alegría que hayan venido! —abrazó a Bella.

Esta muy contenta de la muestra de cariño le respondió efusivamente.

La rubia abrazó también a Emmett quien se sintió muy nervioso ante la cercanía.

Para la gemela de Edward fue imposible pasar por alto el exquisito aroma que desprendía Emmett. El dulce aroma le hizo quedarse un tiempo más en los brazos del forzudo hermano de su nueva amiga.

Estaban todos esperando que Edward llegara, sólo el faltaba para que se completaran los asistentes de la cena.

—¿Estas seguro que sería breve? —dijo Esme mientras volvía a calentar la cena.

—Si, querida no tardará en llegar —sonrió Carlisle.

Así tal cual como lo había predicho, Edward abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido en el umbral al ver que allí estaba Bella y Emmett.

—Pasa hijo o ¿Te quedarás allí? —sonrió dulcemente Esme.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —le dijo Carlisle esperando que le hubiese agradado el nuevo psicólogo.

Edward se debatió entre contestar o no, pero luego creyó que sería de mala educación no hacerlo. Se sintió cohibido al ver como todo el mundo le miraba y esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

Rosalie al ver a su hermano allí de pie tan nervioso decidió conversar cualquier cosa con Bella con tal que dejasen de mirarle fijamente.

—B-Bien —se limitó a responder mientras dejó su cazadora sobre el sofá.

Saludó a Emmett y a Bella, intentando controlar su tartamudez.

Esme, ansiosa por comenzar a servir la cena y demostrar sus habilidades culinarias a los invitados, les pidió que vinieran a sentarse.

Una vez todo en orden se sentaron a compartir la cena.

Carlisle les agradeció enormemente el gesto que habían tenido con Edward y les pidió que frecuentasen la casa cada vez que quisieran.

Bella y Emmett se sintieron muy agasajados y felices de haber compartido con la familia.

Una vez que se hacía tarde, Esme le pidió a Edward que fuese a dejar a sus nuevos amigos.

—Gracias por todo, Sr. y Sra. Cullen —sonrió Bella antes de partir.

—De nada querida, son bienvenidos cuando gusten —le abrazó Esme.

Emmett agradeció también la hospitalidad y se marcharon.

Rosalie decidió acompañar a su hermano, para conversar a solas de vuelta.

—Rose tus padres son muy amorosos —sonrió Bella mientras subía al volvo.

—Es que ustedes se han portado muy bien con nosotros —sonrió Rose.

Antes de subir al auto, Emmett le pidió a Rose que se acercara.

—R-Rosalie —llamó su atención.

La gemela de Edward se acercó a él.

—Tengo dos entradas para el cine, me encantaría compartirlas contigo —sonrió nervioso.

Rose sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, no sabía que responder, prefería comentarlo con Edward, quizá él le ayudase un poco más, ya que Alice la retaría si se entera que no le respondió.

—Me encantaría, pero ¿Qué día es? —dijo intentando atrasar su respuesta.

—Es el siguiente fin de semana, ya que este es el baile de beneficencia, he decidido dejarlas para el siguiente —sonrió.

—¿Te parece si te respondo el lunes? —sonrió ruborizada.

A Emmett le pareció satisfactoria la respuesta teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre se negaba a cualquier salida.

—Por supuesto, estaré esperando —sonrió mientras que subía al auto.

Edward dio marcha al volvo y se guió por las referencias de Bella ya que no sabía donde vivía la profesora Dywer.

Edward se bajó rápidamente del coche y le abrió la puerta a Bella.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Ella se sintió muy halagada por el gesto, aunque se había dado cuenta que siempre lo hacía con Rosalie, por lo que no lo tomó como una señal.

—N-No h-hay d-de q-que —respondió con dificultad sin mirarla a los ojos.

Asegurándose que entraran a su casa, Edward se marchó.

—Eddie —sonrió tiernamente Rosalie.

—D-Dime, Rose —dijo Edward sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Emmett me ha invitado a salir y aún no respondo ¿Te parece un buen chico?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al preguntarle a su gemelo que opinaba de Emmett.

—E-Es un b-buen chico, c-creo q-que deberías d-decirle que si —sonrió Edward.

Rosalie saltó de su asiento y abrazó a su hermano.

Edward tuvo que mantener firme el volante ya que casi se desvía del camino.

—Perdón —dijo la efusiva rubia.

Los días pasaban y Edward le pidió a Rose que le acompañará a la sesión del psicólogo y le explicó que tenía que llevar a tres personas con él.

Su hermana le sugirió que se lo pidiera a Alice y Ángela.

Al salir de las clases de matemáticas, Edward les preguntó a las chicas.

—Claro —sonrió Alice —. No tengo problemas en acompañarte.

—G-Gracias —le respondió con sinceridad —. ¿Y tú? —se refirió a Ángela.

—Por supuesto, simplemente me dices el día y listo —respondió la amiga de Rosalie.

Edward se sintió agradecido y les explicó que la siguiente sesión sería mañana en la tarde.

Bella tenía libre en los dos bloques siguientes de clases, por lo que decidió irse a la biblioteca por un rato.

Emmett había decidido tomar una clase en la que compartiría con Rosalie, por lo que tenía ese horario ocupado.

Edward había adelantado ese ramo, así que se fue a su escondite de siempre, la biblioteca.

Se sorprendió al ver a la castaña sentada leyendo un libro. Intentó pasar desapercibido para evitar hablarle, pero no le fue posible por que ella le saludó desde la distancia.

Bella, deseosa por compartir con Edward le pidió que se sentase con ella. Se emocionó al ver que el hermano de su amiga se sentaba en la silla de al frente.

—Hola —sonrió Bella.

Edward sintió como se le trababa la lengua y bajó su mirada.

—H-Ho-l-la.

Nunca antes se había trabado tanto para hablar, por lo que evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—¿No tienes clases? —sonrió mirándole ansiosa por una respuesta de su agradable voz.

Edward sintió unos susurros a sus espaldas, volteó a ver quien era.

Allí estaba Tyler haciéndole muecas.

—¿Q-Que t-tal DJ C-Cu-Cu-Cullen? —le molesto.

Edward intentó tranquilizarse, ya que era conciente que estaba en la biblioteca, volteó a mirar avergonzado a Bella y bajó su vista sin mirar el rostro de la chica.

—Tyler —susurró Bella mientras que el chico se volteaba para irse.

Este se detuvo al oír la voz de Bella y volvió a donde estaba.

—Dime —susurró acercándose al borde de la mesa.

Edward se desilusionó al ver que la amiga de su hermana hablaba con uno de los que lo habían golpeado.

—Excelente broma, aunque no sé si exista una broma para demostrar tu estupidez, por lo que veo eso es imposible, deberías sentirte pésimo por el simple hecho de quitarnos aire a gente inteligente como Edward y yo —dijo Bella furiosa.

Era injusto que lo molestasen por un defecto que ni siquiera él era capaz de dominar.

Edward se asombró al ver que la chica le reprendía tan fuertemente como lo había hecho su hermana y se sintió muy mal al ver que el resto hablaba por él, mientras que se silenciaba cada vez que lo agredían.

Era conciente que no podría defenderse sin ser aún más basureado.

Después de aquello, Tyler se fue sin decir nada. Bella se sintió satisfecha por la lección y miró al tímido chico que miraba hacía el suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó.

Edward no quiso responderle, en la situación en que estaba sabría que no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Bella se sintió frustrada, entonces intentó seguir con su lectura.

Edward al ver que ella había dejado de insistir, tomó su cuaderno y se puso a realizar ejercicios.

La chica no podía concentrarse en su lectura sin pensar en lo fatal que se sentiría si alguien la tratase así y también comprendió el silencio de Edward, ya que de seguro temía ser molestado.

Bella sacó un cuaderno y arrancó una hoja.

Edward frunció el ceño al sentir el sonido, pero continuó haciendo lo suyo.

Entonces sintió un pequeño empujoncito en la mano que apoyaba su cabeza.

Levantó la vista y vio que Bella le tendía una hoja.

La recibió y desdobló el papel.

.

_Sé que no te gusta hablar y lo entiendo, debe ser complicado enfrentar las molestias de un par de estúpidos. Pero yo si quiero hablarte, quiero ser tú amiga, por favor si no deseas decirme lo que te ocurre, escríbelo, será un secreto para ambos._

_Responde, por favor._

_Bella._

_.  
_

Edward levantó la vista y vio los tiernos ojos de Bella que inspeccionaban el suyo.

Ella quería sabe si él había aceptado su propuesta. Nerviosa bajó su mirada e intentó simular leer.

Edward se dio cuenta que a ella le costaba tanto como a él, así que decidió responderle la nota.

.

_Gracias por hacer esto más simple. Es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé por qué no lo hice antes, la verdad no deberías haberte molestado con Tyler, ese tipo de gente no entiende nunca. A la vez me siento muy mal de no poder defenderme solo, por lo que evito tomarlos en cuenta._

_Ed._

_.  
_

Su mano temblorosa tendió la nota a Bella, quien estaba esperando la respuesta sin haber siquiera leído alguna línea de lo que tenía en frente.

Desdobló el papel y leyó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward se quedó pensando en lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía e intentó concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Pero no logró hacerlo, Bella ya le tenía una respuesta.

.

_Gracias a ti por dejarme conversar contigo, Rosalie y tú son los únicos amigos que Emmett y yo tenemos y nos encanta compartir con ustedes, aunque tú siempre te separes del grupo._

_Bella._

_.  
_

Volvió a entregarle el papel, Edward lo leyó y escribió una rápida respuesta.

Así se pasaron todo el tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre de la hora de almuerzo y debieron compartir con sus amigos.

—No importa que ahora no me respondas —sonrió Bella mientras caminaban hacía el casino —. Y aunque haga un monologo puedes asentir o negar cuando te pregunte algo ¿Vale?

Edward asintió.

Para él ni siquiera era posible dar un breve si a la chica que tenía en frente, ya que hasta para esa pequeña monosílaba se veía perturbado y no podía evitar tartamudear.

—Bien, entonces quería preguntarte algo —sonrió Bella —. ¿Irías conmigo al cine? Emmett ha invitado a tu hermana, pero dice que no quiere incomodarla al salir solos y prefiere que vayamos como amigos los cuatro —sonrió.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, sería la primera vez que saldría al cine con alguien que no fuese Rosalie o sus padres.

—S-Si —se atrevió a decir.

El corazón de Bella se desbocó al oír la respuesta audible de Edward.

—Gracias, ahora continuó con la interrogación —sonrió —. ¿Irás al baile de beneficencia?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

El chico le frunció el ceño ya que eso implicaba explicarle con palabras.

—¿La chica que quieres invitar no te habla? —dijo ansiosa.

Edward negó.

—¿Te ha dicho que no? —insistió.

Volvió a negar.

—¿No tienes a quien pedírselo? —dijo Bella ya quedándose sin opciones.

Edward asintió.

—Podrías ir con Rose, yo iré con Emmett —sonrió.

El chico pensó la probabilidad y quizá podría asistir con su hermana.

Se reunieron con todos en comedor y conversaban muy felices de lo que harían para el baile.

Edward había vuelto a ponerse sus audífonos y se desconectó de la conversación.

—Bella —le dijo Rosalie.

Esta la miro mientras abría su jugo.

—Alice, Ángela y yo estaremos en mi casa esta tarde, veremos una película ¿Te gustaría venir? —le invitó.

Bella asintió feliz de volver a la casa de los Cullen.

—¿Emmett? —inquirió Rose.

—No puedo ir, quedé de ayudar a mi mamá para cambiar unas cosas, pero que vaya Bella, ya habrá oportunidad que yo asista —sonrió.

La verdad Emmett tenía que hacer eso, pero podría haberlo dejado para otra ocasión, sus verdaderas intenciones eran no presionar a Rosalie.

En la tarde Rosalie y Alice alistaban todo mientras que Ángela y Bella llegaban.

Tenían una mesita puesta en la sala de video, una sala que Carlisle había preparado exclusivamente para ver películas.

En la pequeña mesita había de todo: papas fritas, ramitas, galletas, bebida, entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué película veremos? —sonrió Alice.

—No lo sé, quiero que elijamos todas —sonrió —. La idea es que a todas nos guste.

—Entonces esperaremos que lleguen las chicas.

Sonó el celular de Alice.

Esta contesto rápidamente al ver que era Ángela.

La chica había tenido que quedarse cuidando a su mamá que estaba muy enferma, así que no podría venir. Se lamentó por teléfono y les pidió innumerables disculpas diciendo que para otra ocasión ella asistiría.

Edward estaba en la sala continua. Estaba tocando el piano, hoy no le correspondían clases, pero había decidido relajarse creando una nueva melodía, por primera vez deseaba agregarle letra, no sabía que escribir, así que decidió comenzar a tocar canciones que le gustaban, mientras se decidía por la letra.

Bella no tardó en llegar, Emmett la había traído y luego se devolvió a su casa.

Rosalie se sintió un poco triste al ver que no se quedaba, pero entendió que tenía cosas que hacer.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a buscar una película entre las colecciones de Carlisle y Edward.

Hasta que se decidieron por ver Means Girls, donde trabajaba Rachel Adams y Lindsay Lohan.

Comenzaron a ver la película y Bella se sintió identificada con Cady al haber ido a clases particulares. Pero sintió también que en parte era lo que le pasaba a Edward, la discriminación se dejaba ver en todas partes.

A la mitad de la película, Bella les pidió si podía ir al baño. Rosalie pausó la película y le señaló en donde quedaba.

Solas Alice y Rose comenzaron a comentar.

—Me encanta Bella —sonrió Alice.

—Es tan natural y simpática, es muy agradable —le respondió feliz Rose.

—Es genial que se haya decidido sentar ese día con nosotros —añadió Alice.

Bella escuchó una voz melodiosa que se unía a las teclas de un piano. Se quedó detenida a escuchar la voz que cantaba esa hermosa canción. Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado y se dio cuenta que era Edward. Quedó boquiabierta al ver que el chico no tartamudeaba.

Cerró rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, no quería que Edward la tomase por intrusa, menos ahora que estaba ganando su confianza.

Volvió a la sala de películas.

—Rose, no encuentro tu baño, soy demasiado torpe y hay muchas puertas —reconoció Bella.

Aprovechó de tomar su cartera y Rose le indicó la puerta.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—No hay de qué —le dijo feliz Rosalie.

Bella en el baño escribió unas líneas para Edward.

.

_Sé que sonará entrometido, pero venía al baño cuando te escuché cantar. Lo haces divino, deberías cantarme en vez de hablarme. Lo siento si me entrometí demasiado, entendería si te molestases._

_Cariños y espero verte luego._

_Bella._

_.  
_

Dobló el papel y lo pasó por debajo de la puerta, esperando que Edward lo pillase antes de salir.

Luego de eso se sentó junto a las chicas para terminar la película.

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas.**_

_**Dios! Estoy emocionada con todos los reviews que han dejado en tan solo**_

_**dos capitulos. **_

_**Me siento muy feliz que les encante esta historia.**_

_**Bien, perdonenme, debería haber subido este capitulo ayer,**_

_**pero me emocioné con dos shots: **_Ese boxer es mío _**y**_ Sexy Tango.

_**Pasen por ellos y comenten.**_

_**Pero aquí les traigo un poco más de unión.**_

_**Espero que les siga gustando y que me lo hagan saber con reviews ¿Si?**_

_**En el Blog http : // spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com (Quite los espacios)  
**_

_**hay un concurso de los Spilled Coffee on a Fic AWARDS.**_

_**Manden al mail sus nominados.**_

_**Cariños y besitos.**_

_**Cuidense mucho y seguimos en contacto.**_

_**(llegaremos a los 100 reviews? con el tercer cap?) Chan Chan.**_

_**Manne  
**_


	4. Nervios e insomnio

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo IV.

**Nervios e insomnio.**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward estaba inspirado escribiendo en un cuaderno cada nota que se le venía a la mente. Su creación estaba tomando forma y eso le agradaba, y aunque aún sus apuntes carecían de letra para aquella hermosa composición, sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de inspiración que le llevase a escribirla.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en su salita de estudio, pero se sintió muy bien consigo al ver que a su obra sólo le faltaba afinar unos detalles y la letra para que fuese una canción completa.

Se puso de pie y ordeno algunas partituras y al salir vio que todo debía quedar en estricto orden. Detestaba no encontrar sus cosas y tener que desordenar más de lo debido para encontrarlas así que se dedicó a dejar cada libro y cada carpeta en su estantería.

Al salir vio todo ordenado y cerró la puerta, pero esta estaba trabada con algo que impedía cerrarla correctamente. Vio al piso y se dio cuenta que había un papel atrapado entre la puerta y la alfombra.

Recogió el objeto y le desdobló con cuidado.

.

_Sé que sonará entrometido, pero venía al baño cuando te escuché cantar. Lo haces divino, deberías cantarme en vez de hablarme. Lo siento si me entrometí demasiado, entendería si te molestases._

_Cariños y espero verte luego._

_Bella._

_._

Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban a tal punto que el calor se apoderó de ellas.

—¿Edward que haces de pie en el pasillo a estas horas? —le criticó tiernamente su madre.

Sintió como su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho. El susto que le había hecho pasar su madre era injustificado, pero… ¿Por qué el rubor en sus mejillas?

Volteó a ver a su madre y le sonrió confuso.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo desorientado.

—Hora de irse a la cama, tienes colegio mañana y no quiero discutir con ustedes para que se levanten —sonrió.

Besó la frente de su pequeño Edward y se marchó para reunirse con su esposo, que extrañamente ya se encontraba en la cama.

Carlisle había tenido un día agotador, lleno de cirugías y una que otra intervención en los pasillos. Estaba agotado y había decidido irse a la cama temprano.

Edward se sorprendió al ver que había estado siete horas sentado en el piano y no se había dado cuenta de cómo se habían movido las manecillas del reloj.

Esa noche Rosalie recibió un mensaje de texto mientras dormía. Se enojó pensando que era Alice la desubicada que interrumpía a esas horas su reponedor sueño.

Buscó a tientas en su velador y encontró el sonoro aparato.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio la molesta luz que desprendía su teléfono.

.

.

_Hola Rose, perdona la hora… no puedo dormir sin saber… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

_Besos y buenas noches._

_Em._

.

.

Aquel mensaje que en un principió le pareció inoportuno le había arrancado el sueño y le reemplazó por una extraña emoción que la hizo saltar de la cama.

Ya no tan somnolienta fue al baño y allí encontró a Edward de pie en el umbral de su habitación.

—¿Insomnio? —sonrió tiernamente a su gemelo.

—Creo… n-no sé p-por qué —dijo restregándose un ojo.

—Si sigues haciendo eso terminarás con conjuntivitis —sonrió.

Entró al baño.

Se miró al espejo, su pálido rostro la espantó.

Salió de él esperando irse a la cama, pero vio a su hermano aún allí.

—Ven —le tomó la mano y bajó con él las escaleras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —frunció el ceño Edward quien aún seguía con sueño.

Rosalie no le respondió y le llevó a la cocina.

Edward se molestó con ella ante su silencio, pero no insistió.

La chica rubia sacó leche del refrigerador y la puso a calentar en una taza dentro del microondas. Vio como su hermano le observaba con una sonrisa.

Él había cambiado de humor cuando entendió que hacía.

Rose ralló la cáscara de una naranja y la dejó caer en la leche tibia, le colocó dos de azúcar como le gustaba a su hermano y se la dio.

—Gracias —dijo mientras Rose se sentaba a su lado.

—De nada, tú siempre lo hacías cuando le tenía miedo al armario ¿Te acuerdas? —sonrió.

Edward asintió en silencio, se bebió la leche tibia.

—Edward tengo que contarte algo —sonrió su hermana con un rostro angelical.

Edward temió que le hubiese roto algo o quizás lo hubiese perdido.

—¿Qué haz hecho? —le miró serio.

Rosalie se sintió ofendida ante la desconfianza de su hermano y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—¡Ed! Es sólo que Emmett me ha mandado un mensaje pidiéndome que sea su compañera en el baile de mañana —sonrió.

Edward se alegró sinceramente por ella, aunque ahora se vería obligado a quedarse en casa.

—Me alegra mucho —sonrió.

—Hablaré con él para que Bella vaya contigo —sonrió feliz —. ¿Por qué no se lo pides?

Edward rodó los ojos ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer tal pregunta sabiendo que a penas podía hablarle?

—No p-puedo n-ni mirarla, m-menos h-hablarle —dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

—Inténtalo, sé que ella aceptará feliz, parece muy cercana a ti —le susurró antes de entrar en su pieza.

¿Parecía cercana a él? ¿Realmente lo parecía? Pensó una y otra vez antes de quedarse dormido.

Esa mañana Esme sintió que sus hijos aún no se levantaban. Vio el reloj y se alarmó al ver que faltaban diez minutos para que entrasen a clases y aún no había escuchado ruido. Fue a la pieza de Edward y le vio durmiendo placidamente.

—¡Levántate llegarás tarde al colegio! —gritó Esme mientras iba a la habitación de Rose.

—¡Levántate Rosalie! —le chilló mientras salía desesperada a servir un rápido desayuno.

Se había quedado dormida mientras veía televisión y de lo agotada que estaba no sintió a su esposo dejar el lecho nupcial.

Preparó rápidamente el desayuno para llevar.

Edward se fue rápidamente al baño del primer piso, mientras Rosalie ocupaba el otro.

Esme reía al verles correr de un lado para otro.

Para Rosalie fue un logre vestirse y ducharse en quince minutos, de seguro en el trayecto al colegio podría maquillarse un poco, solo un poco, sus pálidas mejillas.

Edward besó a su madre y salió corriendo a sacar el volvo.

Rosalie recibió su desayuno y la colación de ambos mientras salía de la casa.

—¡Maneja con cuidado! —chilló su madre desde la casa.

Esme sabía que su hijo aceleraba demasiado cada vez que conducía, no quería ni imaginarse como manejaría ahora que iba sumamente atrasado.

Ambos agradecieron que aún no hubiese llegado el profesor al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

—Edward —escuchó un susurro.

Volteó a ver y era Emmett, le hizo un gesto en forma de saludo.

—Pásalo a tu hermana —sonrió.

Era un papel doblado, de inmediato le recordó el papel que le había dejado Bella.

Ella tampoco había dormido muy bien se sentía agotada entre tanto ajetreo en su casa y se desveló largo rato pensando que habría dicho o pensado Edward de su nota.

Rosalie desdobló el papel sin hacer mucho ruido y leyó su contenido.

.

.

_¿Has decidido responderme? Sé que irías con tu hermano y pensé que Bella podría ir con Edward, ellos parecen llevarse bien…_

_Por cierto te ves hermosa hoy._

_Em._

.

.

Rosalie se ruborizó al leer las últimas líneas de la nota y se asombró al ver que Emmett también pensaba que sus hermanos podrían ir juntos.

Escribió con su mejor caligrafía, que por cierto era muy bella y se la entregó.

Alice curioseo un poco e intentó leer lo que su amiga escribía, pero la rubia cubrió todo con su largo pelo y así evitó las molestias de su insistente compañera.

Las horas de clase pasaban rápidamente para todos, nadie estaba pendiente de las clases, de todo lo que se hablaba era del baile de beneficencia de la noche y de las futuras citas que se formarían en él.

Edward intentaba armarse de valor para hablarle a Bella, aunque si no era capaz estaba la posibilidad de escribirle una nota y pedírselo de aquella manera.

En la hora de almuerzo Edward y Bella estuvieron especialmente en silencio, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno.

Ben, un chico tímido de otra sección se acercó a la mesa.

Fue una sorpresa para todos que alguien frecuentara esa zona del casino, aún más porque estaba Edward sentado con ellos.

—A-Ángela —llamó la atención de la morena.

—Hola, Ben —sonrió al verle.

—H-Hola —le respondió temeroso.

—¿Vienes por lo del trabajo de español?

—No, quería saber…¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —dijo acelerado.

A Ángela le parecía un buen compañero y a pesar que esperaba que Edward se lo pidiese no se negó a aceptar con una gran sonrisa.

Ella era una chica muy dulce y de muy buen corazón, encantada aceptó mientras que era objeto de burlas de Alice.

—¿Con quien irás tú? —inquirió Ángela ante el silencio de la nueva cita de su amiga.

Alice frunció el ceño, se suponía que su nueva cita debía ser un secreto, aunque no le molestaba compartirlo con sus amigos, pero era incomodo tener que explicar como le había conocido, más después de lo que se había enterado.

—Ya sabes con quien iré Ángela.

—Pero Bella no lo sabe —insistió Rose.

—Si te sientes incomoda entonces no le lo digas —le libró del peso Bella.

—Esta bien, se los diré, pero sin criticas ¿Ok? —advirtió.

Todos en la mesa asintieron.

—Es el psicólogo de mi papá y curiosamente Rosalie y Edward lo conocen —sonrió ruborizada.

Para Rosalie fue extraño que su amiga estuviese en ese estado, para ella no era novedad que le gustaba el psicólogo de su padre, pero nunca creyó que fuese enserio, mucho menos que Jasper Whitlock aceptase venir con ella a la fiesta que daba el colegio.

Edward se sorprendió aún más. Su médico no era viejo, no tendría más de veinticinco, pero Alice tenía diecisiete, eso era ilegal. Podría traerle terribles consecuencias.

—Sólo somos amigos, él es una gran persona y un día que me lo encontré en el mall nos sentamos a conversar y hasta le acompañé a elegir unas camisas —sonrió aún avergonzada.

Edward no criticó la naciente relación y se dedicó a pensar que haría con su petición.

Ya se acababa la jornada escolar y Bella aún no le hablaba temiendo que Edward estuviese molesto con ella ante su nota de ayer.

—B-B-Be-ella —titubeó alcanzándola cuando ella iba rumbo a la biblioteca.

—Edward —sonrió nerviosa —. ¿Recibiste mi nota?

Él asintió en silencio.

—Perdóname si fui grosera, pero me encantó oírte y necesitaba decirlo —sonrió nerviosa.

No sabía que pasaba por su mente cada vez que estaba con él, pero tenía claro que Edward era alguien muy especial para ella, no era como cuando uno mira a su hermano, no claro que no era así, pero tampoco era un amigo… ¿Acaso le gustaría?

No negó la posibilidad aunque creyó que él no pensaría de la misma manera que lo hacía ella.

—N-No t-te s-sientas m-mal, m-me h-ha en-canta-do l-leerla —sintió como el rubor se subía a sus mejillas y antes de arrepentirse soltó torpemente su declaración —. ¿T-Te g-gus-taría i-ir a-al b-ba-ba-baile conmi-migo —tartamudeó excesivamente.

Bella le pareció tan tierno el gesto de Edward de esforzarse para pedírselo a pesar que podría haberlo escrito.

—Por supuesto —sonrió —. Confieso que esperaba que lo hicieses.

Caminaron juntos ambos nerviosos y avergonzados por su actitud tan torpe que en el momento que quisieron hablar lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿A-A que h-hora te p-pa-paso a b-buscar?

—Quizá a las ocho estaría bien —sonrió.

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Esa tarde Rosalie no se quedó tranquila en ningún momento. Tenía el vestido perfecto, el que quizá muchas chicas anhelarían.

Un verde tornasol con un bello faldón y una rosa a lado izquierdo su cadera.

Sin duda el color le sentaba muy bien.

Edward por su parte arregló su terno y se volvió a peinar.

—Te ves hermosa —sonrió su hermano al verla radiante.

—Gracias, tú si que te ves divino, quizá me arrepienta y cancele la cita con Emmett para andar de tu brazo —le guiñó un ojo.

Carlisle estaba en el living esperándolos para darles un par de consejos.

—Rosalie, Edward vengan aquí —señaló.

Los chicos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba. Ya sabían que les diría, pero aún así fueron sin decir nada.

—Quiero que se cuiden, cualquier cosa me llaman a mí o a su mamá, nosotros no tardaremos en ir por ustedes —dijo en un tono aprensivo —. Edward cuida a tu hermana y tú Rosalie lo mismo.

—Que te vaya bien —besó en la frente a su gemela.

Él debía ir a buscar a Bella, mientras que Emmett vendría por ella.

Bella estaba hecha un atado de nervios, había perdido su teléfono y por más que llamaba al número no lo encontraba. Recordó luego que lo tenía en silencio.

Emmett se lo devolvió antes de salir al ver que estaba en la estantería del baño.

—¡Me voy! —chilló desde la puerta.

—Nos vemos —respondió Bella.

Renée estaba con una jaqueca terrible por lo que no respondió.

Estaba absolutamente nervioso, ir a buscar a Rosalie para él era un sueño… era la única chica que realmente le importaba y al fin había conseguido una cita… de seguro no lo arruinaría.

Bella encontró su teléfono y bajó.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de color morado con un brillo tornasol y lentejuelas en el corsé.

No se quiso sentar de los nervios y caminó como gato enjaulado de un lado a otro.

Edward no quiso tocar la bocina. Se bajó del volvo, moviendo una y otra vez las llaves en su mano.

Tocó el timbre y sintió los nervios en su garganta.

—Hola —sonrió Bella al verle.

Edward se petrificó. Vestía un hermoso color que resaltaba su piel y su cuerpo se adaptaba muy bien a aquel vestido.

—H-Hola —dijo torpemente.

—¿Vamos? —sonrió Bella.

Edward le ofreció el brazo y caminaron hasta el volvo, Edward le abrió y le cerró la puerta ambas veces, cuando subió y cuando llegaron al instituto.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo cuando casi llegaban al salón —. He tenido una idea brillante.

Edward sonrió al verla así de entusiasmada.

—¿C-Cu-al? —titubeo.

—¿Traes tu celular?

Él asintió.

—Sé que es difícil para ti hablarme, pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo si podemos escribirnos mensajes —sonrió.

A Edward no le molestaba la idea, su padre le había puesto un plan que incluía una cantidad de mensajes que él no ocupaba más que en su familia.

—E-Esta b-bien —susurró.

Entraron en el salón y las miradas se posaron en ellos.

Muchos pensaban en cómo Edward había podido invitar a la chica nueva. Las mujeres pensaban en como Bella se había atrevido a venir con alguien como él…

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron unos segundos después y se unieron al grupo en donde estaba Ángela y Ben. Alice aún no llegaba con su cita.

—El salón esta hermoso —admiró Bella.

—L-Lo h-han p-prepa-rado l-las c-chicas —titubeó Edward.

Ya no le importaba tartamudear tanto, quizá el hecho que ella le escuchase a pesar de todo cambiaba las cosas.

Los chicos cansados de esperar a Alice se fueron a la pista de Baile.

Edward tomó de la cintura a Bella y la apegó más a su cuerpo.

Se movieron al ritmo lento de la música, mientras que Bella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del alto chico.

—Es primera vez que estoy en un baile así —explicó aún apoyada en él.

Edward sonrió.

Para él era la primera vez que bailaba con una chica que no fuese de su familia.

Bella estaba muy cómoda en el pecho de Edward, sobre todo porque era capaz de oír el latido acelerado de su corazón.

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? ¿Por qué su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba? ¿Estaría nervioso por hablarle? ¿Se sentiría incomodo con su cercanía?

Esto definitivamente la tenía intrigada…

* * *

_**Hola chicas**_

_**¿Cómo estan?**_

_**Espero que mejor que yo... la llegada de mis padres ha matado un poco mi inspiración.**_

_**Pero me he sentido horrible.**_

_**Fui a ver The lovely bones (desde mi cielo) y me encantó...**_

_**pero me dejó con los animos tristes...**_

_**no había podido escribir nada y menos ahora que no me sentía bien...**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto **_Sacrificio de Amor_** y les cuento que en mi blog.**_

_**http: // sinistertemptation . blogspot . com **_

_**haré a fines de mes... o sea el día 28 de febrero más o menos...**_

_**los REVIEWS AWARDS, premiaré allí poniendo los reviews que más me han gustado.**_

_**El más chistoso, el mas tierno... y así...**_

_**Quiero AGRADECER a todas mis niñas que me han dejado mensaje, en el cap. anterior**_

_**les dije que si llegabamos a los 100 reviews y ¡wow! niñas... hemos llegado a los 114...**_

_**Me han emocionado mucho con cada review que intento devolver de la mejor manera aunque a veces**_

_**ando con jaqueca y cansada...**_

_**Las quiero mucho, espero seguir leyendolas :D**_

_**Disfruten y cuentenme que tal.**_

_**besos**_

_**Manne  
**_


	5. Descubrimientos

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo V.

**Descubrimientos.**

**

* * *

**

**La tardanza de este capitulo se debe a que soy chilena y el terremoto que afectó a mi pais fue muy muy cerca de donde vivo, por lo que hace poco tengo luz y aún no tengo agua. No se preocupen, estoy bien, es sólo que después de lo vivido me costó un mundo poder escribir algo feliz entre tanto dolor del resto del mis compatriotas.**

**¡Fuerza Chile!**

**Capitulo dedicado a todas mis lectoras Chilenas y más a mis amigas que se preocuparon por mi.  
**

* * *

Bella se relajó mientras oía la suave música, intentó evitar pensar cosas que no tenían sentido. Era imposible pensar que Edward se fijaría en ella… era un hombre herido por todas las chicas que le rodeaban, era imposible que él pudiese tomarle en cuenta más que como la amiga de su hermana.

Alice estaba nerviosa, Jasper aún no venía por ella y su retraso era enorme. No podía creer que la dejase plantada… no de esa forma.

Sonó el timbre y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Alice —sonrió Jasper.

—¡Oh! Has llegado —lo dijo en tono despectivo.

Él quería explicarle todo lo ocurrido, pero no quería arruinar la noche, no por lo menos ahora, después de todo tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que había ocurrido en su oficina.

—Perdona el horrendo atraso, pero creo que es hora de asistir ¿No? —sonrió intentando calmar el rostro molesto de la chica.

Alice se conformó por momento de aquella precaria respuesta, sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, pero si había quedado de salir con ella lo mínimo era que respetase la hora.

Se subieron al descapotable de Jasper y ella no hizo más que mirar la carretera. Intentó durante todo el camino de controlar su ira, pero era prácticamente imposible.

—Ponte el cinturón —le pidió al ver que había una patrulla que lo hizo detenerse.

Rápidamente Alice hizo lo que él le pidió.

Se orilló tal cual como se lo pidió el policía y comenzó a sacar sus documentos con total tranquilidad.

—Buenas noches —dijo fríamente el policía.

—Buenas noches, oficial —dijo Jasper tendiéndole sus documentos.

Se retiró a la parte trasera del auto y allí los revisó.

Una vez viendo que estaba todo en orden se los devolvió.

—¿Hacia donde se dirigen? —cuestionó al ver a Alice.

—Vamos hacía el Instituto de Forks, se va a dar un baile de beneficencia —mantuvo su voz tranquila mientras respondía.

Alice estaba en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus manos que no dejaban de revolverse sobre su regazo.

—Srta. —llamó su atención el uniformado.

Por primera vez levantó su rostro.

—¿Sería tan amable de tenderme su identificación?

Alice tembló, intentando mantener la serenidad sacó de su pequeña cartera el documento solicitado.

Ella era menor de edad e iba en compañía de un hombre mayor que no era su familiar, peor aún, ni siquiera su padre sabía que salía con su psicólogo… ¡Dios! Esto es una locura, pensó para sí.

El oficial vio la fecha de nacimiento de Alice, la chica tan sólo tenía diecisiete años.

—¿Es usted familiar indirecto de la señorita? —inquirió al conductor.

Jasper respiró profundo, sólo a él le pasaban estas cosas.

—No oficial, pero su padre esta al tanto de que hoy saldría con ella, es más si gusta puede llamarle —le tendió su celular.

El uniformado lo rechazó.

—No se moleste, puede continuar —le entregó los documentos.

Jasper comenzó la marcha en silencio.

—Buena mentira —rió Alice, aunque en realidad no le hacía gracia que pudiese mentir con tanta facilidad, quien sabe si lo mismo le haría a ella.

—No es mentira —dijo firme —. Tú padre sabe que estamos saliendo.

El silencio en la cabina era sepulcral.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? —chilló desesperada.

—No, él ha venido y no se cómo se ha enterado, el asunto es que debatimos por largo rato y terminó aceptándolo, aún así dejará de tratarse conmigo por ética —dijo aún sin mirarla.

—¡Detén el coche de inmediato! —dijo sulfurada.

Jasper se orilló nuevamente. Ambos se bajaron del descapotable.

—Alice, por favor —le tomó suavemente del brazo.

Ella se negó al contacto.

—Jasper ¿Cómo vas y le dices a mi padre sin siquiera consultarmelo? —dijo anonadada.

—Te he dicho que él llegó a mi oficina y me exigió que le explicara, ya lo sabía —dijo intentando mantener la cordura.

—¡¿Y cómo se iba a enterar si nadie sabía?! —chilló.

—Dijo algo de una conversación por msn —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por eso tardaste verdad? —inquirió.

Él asintió en silencio.

—Quiero irme a casa —chilló molestar.

No le importaba asistir al dichoso baile, menos ahora… Su padre sabía que salía con su psicólogo, ¡Dios, esto era un disparate! Se repitió un sin número de veces.

Jasper no entendía la postura de la pequeña muchacha que estaba cruzada de brazos frente a él. En un acto inesperado y no planeado, él la tomó del brazo, la acercó a sí y estampó un dulce beso, aquel necesario para silenciar a la encolerizada chica.

Ella respondió sin pensarlo, su rabia se disipaba cada vez que sus labios rozaban los de Jasper.

Finalizado el momento ella se abrazó a su pecho buscando su perdón y aceptación. Jasper le acarició suavemente el dorso.

—¿Vamos? —dijo dulcemente.

—Está bien —sonrió la pequeña.

Edward y Bella se habían sentado, estaban cansados de bailar por tanto tiempo y habían decidido darse un pequeño descanso mientras que Rosalie y Emmett continuaban en la pista.

Ben nervioso tomó la mano de Ángela para salir del gimnasio. Bella notó la desaparición de la chica y sonrió.

Edward estaba nervioso sentado a su lado, no sabía que decir o que hacer… después de todo intentase lo que intentase de seguro sería un rotundo fracaso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bella al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—¿Salimos a dar una vuelta? —dijo entregándole su mejor sonrisa.

—C-Cla-ro —dijo tímido aún con sus manos temblorosas.

Le ofreció el brazo y salieron del salón.

Ella no sabía precisamente que hacía, simplemente quería estar a solas con Edward, poder intentar conversarle y evitar todas las miradas del salón que realmente gastaban sus ánimos de estar allí.

Se sentaron en una pequeña banca que estaba rodeada de árboles.

—Gracias por venir conmigo —dijo nerviosa.

—N-No m-me n-negar-ría a e-est-ar c-co-nti-go —susurró.

¿Qué significaría eso? Se preguntó Bella una y otra vez...

Instintivamente posó su mano sobre la de Edward. Este se tensó ante el contacto.

Edward no sabía que pensar, ella era muy buena con él, era tierna y estaba ansiosa por ser su amiga, así como él lo deseaba, pero entonces su corazón se oprimía al pensar que ella sólo quería eso de él, su amistad.

Jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa cerca de él, a excepción de su hermana, pero Bella… ella tenía unos hermosos ojos que reflejaban su hermosa alma y él adoraba poder mirarlos de vez en cuando, sobre todo cada vez que ella no lo notaba.

Analizó una y otra vez sus sentimientos, mientras que ella miraba fijamente hacía el salón. ¿La querría como algo más que una amiga?

Rosalie estaba bailando con Emmett, distraída de todo lo que se hablaba a su alrededor. Se sentía feliz en los brazos de aquel fornido muchacho, que más que músculos era corazón y a ella le encantaba aquello de él.

Emmett se debatía entre invitarla a salir del salón o quedarse allí. No quería intentar nada atrevido, sabía que Rose era una muchacha decidida y de armas a tomar.

—Rose —le susurró al oído.

Ella estremeció ante el tibio aliento que depositó en su lóbulo.

—Si —respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —sonrió.

No era su intención dar un paso rápido, más bien prefería continuar lentamente así se aseguraría de no dejar de lado el romanticismo.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la mesa de bebidas.

Emmett intentando ser un poco más atento la tomó de la espalda y la guió evitando que alguien la chocase en la pista de baile.

Ella tembló ante el contacto tan cercano, intentó calmar su respiración.

Edward aún pensaba en sus sentimientos y se sentía burdo al no hacer nada por intentar demostrarlos… aunque sabía que era imposible ser correspondido por una mujer tan hermosa, mantenía las esperanzas de declarársele algún día… porque debía reconocerlo. Nunca nadie se le había acercado con el interés de conocerle y de valorarle, nadie había buscado la manera más cómoda de hablarle, nadie le miraba como ella lo hacía… Edward podía sentir como la dulzura de Bella traspasaba sus ojos… ¿Sería querer o gratitud? Ese era su debate ahora.

Mientras que Bella retiraba su mano lentamente y mantenía su vista en el salón.

Edward para ella era extrañamente alguien importante en su vida y aunque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a eso, sabía que no podría cambiarlo. Era un chico dulce, tierno e inocente, nada parecido al idiota de su último novio que sólo la había ilusionado para luego dejarla.

Edward al sentir que la tibieza de la mano de Bella desaparecía en un acto instintivo volvió a posarla sobre su mano. Ambos se miraron ruborizados, Edward más nervioso que de costumbre intentó hablar, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio.

—¿Me ibas a decir algo? —dijo tímida Bella.

Edward no sabía que decir… quería decirle muchas cosas, pero, ese era el problema habían demasiados peros…

—Edward —ella presionó su mano suavemente —. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y estaré atenta escuchándote.

Sus ojos almendrados le miraron con tanta ternura contenida que hizo un esfuerzo por hablarle.

—S-So-lo e-es q-que e-er-res p-para m-mi —suspiró —m-muy i-imp-por-tan-te

Se sintió muy contrariado, por un lado estaba feliz de declararle lo importante que era para él, pero a la vez se sintió avergonzado de su poca fluidez.

—¿Realmente lo soy? —de inmediato se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ambos bajaron la mirada. La timidez y la incomodidad se adueñaban del momento.

—S-Si —se atrevió a decir.

Ambos corazones latían al unísono desbocados por el nerviosismo.

—B-Be-lla, y-yo…

—¡Chicos! Aquí están —dijo Rose —. Los hemos estado buscando, comenzará el bingo de beneficencia, será mejor que entremos.

Emmett sonrió al ver a su hermana ruborizada, él estaba seguro que algo le pasaba con el hermano de Rosalie.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Ella notó el tono desagradable de voz que su hermano.

—Lo estoy —dijo fríamente.

Los cuatro caminaron hacía el salón y se sorprendieron de ver allí a Alice con su cita.

—¡Chicos! —sonrió —. Al fin hemos llegado.

Abrazó a Rose y luego a Bella.

Jasper se tensó al ver a Edward allí, luego se dio cuenta que la forma de mirarle no era juiciosa y comprendió que era él quien se sentía incomodo allí.

—Edward ¡Qué gusto! —intentó parecer natural.

—L-Lo e-es —sonrió.

Todos se fueron a sus mesas tranquilos para disfrutar de aquella velada.

Bella perdía rotundamente, mientras que Rose se quejaba de su mala suerte.

—¡Soy horrible en estos juegos! —se quejó Emmett.

—No te quejes, nunca has tenido suerte —rió Bella a quien tampoco le iba muy bien.

—¿Tan silenciosa? —dijo Rose a Alice.

—Estoy concentrada en los números —sonrió mientras que Jasper la abrazaba.

—¿Y tú Edward? —inquirió Ángela.

—M-Me f-faltan d-dos —sonrió.

Alice le miró fingiendo molestia.

—No me arrebataras el premio —chilló.

Todos rieron, nadie quería ver molesta a Alice.

—O 42 —dictó el docente que estaba anunciando los números.

—¡No! —chilló Alice al ver que no tenía ese número.

—No te quejes, vas muy bien —le besó en la frete Jasper.

—¡Edward lo tiene! —chilló Rose.

—Aún m-me f-falta u-un-no —respondió.

Los dos siguientes números no coincidían con los cartones de Edward ni de Alice, los demás se habían dado por vencidos al ver que no tenían opciones de ganar.

—Diez dólares por Alice —sonrió Jasper proponiendo una apuesta.

—Diez por Edward —respondió Rosalie.

—Diez porque ninguno gana —sonrió Emmett.

Todos lo quedaron mirando serios.

—¿Cómo que ninguno gana? —chilló Alice.

—Existe la posibilidad ¿Por qué no? —sonrió Ben.

—Diez por Alice —dijo Ángela.

—Diez por Edward —respondió Ben.

A Rose le extrañó esa apuesta, ella sabía que Ángela siempre había querido a su hermano ¿Ahora ya no?

—¿Y tú hermanita? —inquirió Emmett.

—Diez por Edward —sonrió tímida.

Continuaron dictando los números. Edward y Alice no mostraban por nada su juego.

Todos estaban tensos en la mesa, atentos que alguien en otra mesa gritara el tan anhelado "bingo".

—Edward ¿Cómo vas? —quiso saber Rosalie.

Este apegó su cartón a su pecho.

—Será s-sorpre-sa —le susurró.

—O 98 —chilló el presentador.

—¡Bingo! —gritó Edward.

Todos quedaron atonitos en el salón. Edward Cullen había gritado sin tartamudear en ningún momento y estaba de pie alzando su cartón.

De inmediato Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se intimidó.

Sus amigos en la mesa lo aplaudieron y comenzaron a pagar las apuestas.

El presentador se acercó a la mesa y pidió el cartón de Edward.

—Son sesenta dólares —sonrió Emmett al ver como todos depositaban el dinero.

—¿Treinta para cada una? —sonrió Rose.

—Creo que deberíamos donarlo al fondo del bingo —respondió Bella.

—¡Magnifica idea! —chilló Rose.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacía donde estaba Edward.

—¡Confirmado! El ganador del Bingo es el Sr…

—Cu-Cullen —titubeó.

—¡Cullen! —chilló en su oído el animador.

—¡Ey! —llamó la atención Rosalie.

Todos la miraron mientras subía al escenario.

Pidió el micrófono y se explayó con naturalidad.

Rosalie tenía toda la personalidad que a Edward le faltaba.

—Mis amigos y yo hemos apostado para ver quien era el ganador de este bingo, pues bien, Bella y yo hemos ganado al apostarle a Edward y la suma del monto son sesenta dólares, los cuales estamos dichosas de donarlo para la beneficencia de este bingo —sonrió.

La gente aplaudió tan lindo acto y los tres se bajaron del escenario, conformes de haber colaborado un poco más.

Edward se llevó el regalo hacía su mesa.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Ángela.

—¡Ábrelo! —insistió Alice.

Edward desdobló el papel y vio dentro una hermosa y delicada agenda que era muy elegante y un bolígrafo precioso que tenía un grabado recordándole como el ganador del evento de beneficencia.

—Es hermoso —sonrió Bella.

—¿Me regalas el bolígrafo? —dijo tiernamente su hermana.

Rosalie le gustaba coleccionar todo tipo de lápices y ese era uno que no tenía en su colección.

—¿Te gustan las lapiceras? —preguntó Emmett.

—L-Las a-ama —sonrió nervioso Edward.

—Me encantan y esa no la tengo —sonrió.

A Emmett le alegró saber que podría hacerla feliz comprándole lapiceras para su colección.

—N-No t-te la p-puedo d-dar —le susurró Edward.

—Me tendrás que comprar una —sonrió.

—E-Esta b-bien —le respondió, con una sonrisa, su gemelo.

Volvieron a abrir la pista de Baile y todos se fueron a disfrutar de la suave música.

—¿Rose? —le susurró Emmett.

—¿Si? —respondió dulcemente.

—¿Saldrás conmigo la otra semana al cine verdad?

—Claro, en eso habíamos quedado —sonrió.

A él le alegró saber que no habían cambiado sus planes y sobre todo que podría ver más de cerca de Bella y Edward, realmente le agradaba el chico para su hermana y si estaba a su alcance unirlos entonces lo haría.

—Gracias —le volvió a susurrar en su lóbulo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerme feliz esta noche —sonrió.

Rosalie estremeció ante las dulces palabras de Emmett y se apegó aún más a su pecho.

Bella miraba desde cierta distancia como su hermano bailaba con Rose, a ella le encantaba verle así de feliz.

—¿Sabes que a Emmett le gusta Rose? —susurró para Edward.

—S-Si, s-se l-les n-no-ta d-emasiado —sonrió.

—¿Se les nota? —inquirió Bella.

—C-Claro, a R-Rose t-ta-tambi-ien l-le g-gu-gusta —titubeó.

Bella sonrió, eso no lo sabía, a Rosalie no se le notaba la atracción que sentía por su hermano, pero en cambio Emmett era demasiado obvio.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—S-Si, c-creo q-que s-si —la apegó aún más a sí.

Ella notó la leve presión en su espalda.

—T-Te v-ves h-hermosa.

¿A que se debía eso? Se preguntó Bella.

—G-Gracias, es segunda vez que lo dices —se ruborizó en sus brazos.

—E-Es p-porque l-lo e-estas —sonrió nervioso.

Se vieron interrumpidos por el fin del baile, todas las parejas se ubicaron alrededor del escenario y no tardó en darse por finalizada la noche de beneficencia con pleno éxito.

El fondo iría para la corporación de niños quemados de Forks, sobre todo después del trágico incendio ocurrido en la zona.

Emmett ayudó a Rosalie a subir a su coche, no tardaron en llegar a casa de los Cullen.

—Gracias por la hermosa noche —le abrazó Rose.

—Gracias a ti por la oportunidad de salir contigo —sonrió.

Instintivamente sus cuerpos se acercaron y el depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, no era para pasarse de lo impuesto por Rosalie, él deseaba respetarla y que ella decidiera cuando le da esa confianza.

Rosalie de cierto modo se decepcionó deseaba un pequeño beso en los labios, algo más romántico, pero comprendió que quizá no era el momento, aunque anhelaba tener esa exquisita sensación que hacía muchos años que no sentía.

Se alejó de Emmett y caminó hacía su casa.

—Rose —le llamó.

Se volteó con las ansias de recibir tan anhelado beso, pero se encontró con Emmett tendiéndole su abrigo.

—Olvidabas esto —le sonrió.

Decidida y sin pensarlo dos veces, recibió sonriente el abrigo.

—Y a ti se te olvidaba esto —sonrió.

Dejó caer suavemente su boca sobre los tibios labios de Emmett, quien sorprendido ante el atrevimiento de Rose no supo que hacer. Siguió el juego de los movimientos de sus labios y abrazó la pequeña cintura de la rubia. Sus corazones latían fuertemente y despacio ella se alejó del chico que había robado su sueño en el último tiempo.

—¿Eso…? —intentó decir Emmett.

—Eso es porque eres una linda persona y porque me cansé de esperar que tú lo hicieses —le susurró.

—Sólo quería ser cuidadoso —sonrió.

—Está bien, siempre contigo esta bien —volvió a besarle tiernamente.

Jasper y Alice habían llegado a casa de la chica, esta le invitó a pasar para poder conversar con su padre.

Allí estaba el Sr. Brandon sentado en un sofá y esperando hablar con la pareja.

—Papá —susurró Alice.

—Veo que ya te has decidido por develar el rostro de quien te ha robado el corazón —dijo aún en tono grave.

—Bien… papá —titubeó.

—Sr. Brandon —le interrumpió Jasper —. Yo de cierta forma me he encariñado mucho con su hija y no espero menos que su aceptación, de ninguna manera le faltaré el respeto y procuraré cumplir sus condiciones —dijo atropelladamente.

Alice se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Jasper, pero aún más se sorprendió ante la reacción de su padre, ya que se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano solemnemente ¿Era una aprobación?

Saltó hacía los brazos de su padre, jamás pensó que aceptaría así. Jasper también se sintió complacido ante la aparente aceptación, aunque tuvo que oír las reglas de asunto.

Edward estacionó a un lado de la casa de Bella. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajarse.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—G-Gra-cias a-a t-ti p-por t-todo —intentó decirle.

Bella se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

Ambos sintieron el choque eléctrico que se produjo ante el contacto.

Ella se quedó contemplando los hermosos ojos verdes celestinos del alto muchacho de cabello cobrizo. Mordió su labio mientras se debatía entre besarle o no… A estas alturas que más daba… le gustaba Edward y quería saber si era correspondida se acercó lentamente a él.

—¿Entramos? —interrumpió Emmett sin darse cuenta de la situación.

—S-Si —dijo desilusionada.

Por primera vez detestaba a su hermano con motivo.

Se acostó frustrada y no quiso hablarle a Emmett, este se sintió muy mal al ver que había arruinado el momento, no era su intención interrumpir, pero la oscura noche no le ayudó a distinguir la cercanía entre Edward y Bella.

Edward llegó a su casa perturbado ¿Realmente ella le iba a besar? No, no podía ser, era imposible, de seguro le susurraría algo… ¿Cómo Isabella Swan una chica hermosa y escultural se fijaría en un tartamudo?

Esa noche casi no durmió pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño su celular sonó.

.

.

_Ed Hola, perdona la hora._

_No puedo dormir ¿Tu?_

_Gracias por la maravillosa noche_

_Cuídate mucho_

_B._

.

.

Respondió rápidamente al mensaje, su sueño se había disipado.

_._

_._

_Bella no te preocupes no puedo dormir_

_La maravillosa noche me la has entregado tu_

_Gracias por tu hermosa compañía_

_Besos_

_Ed._

.

.

El corazón se le salía de su pecho, ansiosa tomó el celular y leyó el mensaje…

¿Le enviaba uno de vuelta diciéndole lo que sentía? ¿Esperaba mejor decírselo en persona? ¿Y si mejor no se lo decía? Lo más probable era que él no le correspondiese…

Se debatió entre enviarle la verdad en ese mensaje… entonces tecleó sin saber bien que escribía y lo envió sin pensarlo. Luego de eso apagó el celular y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sabría que le había respondido.

Edward nervioso sintió nuevamente el sonido de su celular y rápidamente leyó lo que decía.

.

.

_Edward yo…para mi también eres muy especial_

_Quizá demasiado, más de lo que creí que llegarías a ser_

_Me encantaría poder hablar contigo mañana,_

_hay algo importante que debo decirte._

_Besitos_

_Cuídate._

_B._

¿Qué sería lo importante que querría Bella?

Edward no podía dormir tranquilo, intentó llamarla pero el celular lo desvió a buzón de voz.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Mis niñas de verdad me siento terrible por no haber actualizado**

**pero como habrán leido más arriba**

**el terremoto afectó fuertemente mi hogar**

**estuve una semana sin luz y aún estoy sin agua.**

**Todo esta bien, sólo fue el susto en mi caso.**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto el resto de mis fics en marcha.**

**Es sólo que me ha costado retomar la idea de escribir,**

**aunque este capitulo lo hice en unas horas...**

**Cariños mis niñas las quiero mucho.**

**Manne  
**


	6. En el blanco

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo VI.

**En el blanco.**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward no pudo dormir tranquilo y se levantó de la cama intentando dejar a un lado la intranquilidad que le había dado Bella con ese último mensaje… ¿Sería acaso que ella no quería que le viesen más como su amigo? A lo mejor le interesa alguien del instituto y si habla con él no podrá acercársele.

Sintió una tristeza en su pecho. Detestaba ser quien era cuando estaba fuera de su casa, si tan solo pudiese ser normal quizá Bella se hubiese fijado en él.

Intentó no pensar más en el tema, pero le fue imposible, tan abstraído se encontraba que su leche salió hirviendo del microondas, tuvo que esperar a que se enfriase y se la bebió lentamente mientras subía a su recamara.

Al día siguiente Edward se levantó tardísimo, era día sábado y gracias a Dios no tendría que ver a Bella pronto y tener que deshacer todas sus ilusiones.

Se sentía estúpido al haberse ilusionado de esa manera con una chica tan hermosa y deseable para cualquiera.

Bella se sintió nerviosa, tanto así que decidió no prender su celular en todo el fin de semana.

Sabía que Edward debía estar contrariado por lo que le escribió, pero aún así no sería capaz de oírle negarse ante sus sentimientos, quizá todo había sido parte de su imaginación y aquella química no era más que sus deseos por ser correspondida sinceramente.

Como nunca, Emmett se levantó temprano, Bella no escondió su asombro al ver a su hermano con un buzo deportivo.

—¿Dónde vas? —arqueó una ceja.

—Saldré a trotar ¿Vamos? —sonrió.

—¿A trotar? ¿Tú? —reprobó Bella al verle tan entusiasmado.

Emmett jamás se entusiasmaba tanto, menos cuando se trataba de salir a trotar.

—Si —dijo molesto al ver que su hermana dudaba de él.

—¿Qué tramas? —rió.

—Pasaré a darme una vuelta cerca de la casa de Rosalie, quizá logre verla —sonrió.

Bella sonrió victoriosa.

—Eres demasiado obvio —rió.

A Emmett poco le importó la opinión de Bella y salió de su casa destino a la casa de los Cullen.

Rosalie se levantó tranquilamente y decidió ir a darse una ducha relajadora, estaba agotada después de haber bailado tanto.

Sus músculos se relajaron en la exquisita ducha y luego se fue a su habitación.

Edward estaba sentando en su cama, mirando hacía la ventana que daba a la calle. Aún se cuestionaba que debía hacer con lo que sentía por Bella.

Entonces visualizó a Emmett quién corría por la calle, sonrió al darse cuenta que miraba más de lo usual a la casa.

—¡Rose! —gritó hacía la habitación de su hermana.

La chica no le respondió, de seguro se estaba secando el cabello.

—¡Rose! —volvió a chillar.

Su hermana esta vez escuchó y le abrió la puerta.

—Emmett ha pasado t-trotando por aquí y ha mirado b-bastante hacía tu ventana —sonrió.

Rosalie sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, de inmediato corrió hacía la ventana y vio al muchacho como se alejaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió a su hermano que saliese de la habitación, se colocó un hermoso buzo rosa, tomó su botella de agua que tenía en el velador y se amarró su hermosa cabellera.

Edward asombrado al ver que su hermana había salido de su habitación ya vestida y con un buzo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes tu? —inquirió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Vas a trotar? —arqueó una ceja.

—Si, deséame suerte —sonrió.

—Pórtate bien —rió.

Mujeres locas —pensó Edward mientras subía a ducharse.

Rosalie y Emmett se encontraron a medio camino.

—Rose —sonrió mientras intentaba respirar.

—Emm —le besó tiernamente en los labios.

El chico se sorprendió ante aquel saludo.

—¿Cómo estas? —logró decir aunque no lograba salir de su asombro.

—Contenta de verte quería hablar contigo —sonrió tiernamente Rosalie.

—También quería hablar contigo —le respondió Emmett.

Ambos se debatían entre decir lo que realmente sentían.

Emmett había decidido pedirle a Rosalie que fuese su novia, mientras que Rosalie venía decidida a exigírselo.

—Entonces tú primero —sonrió y al ver que Emmett le iba a debatir su propuesta le respondió rápidamente —. Y no me vengas con las damas primero, así que te toca a ti.

Emmett se sintió nuevamente incomodo, pero decidió que ya era hora de ser capaz de pedírselo. Su miedo se debía a que ella le rechazara, pero ya no era así, por lo que decidió pedirlo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —dijo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos.

Rosalie estaba esperando aquel momento, que mejor chico que Emmett, era tan dulce y todo un caballero y desde que había llegado le prestó su atención.

La rubia se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente.

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

Ambos se fueron muy felices a dar un pequeño paseo.

Rosalie sentía ganas de contárselo pronto a su familia, pero no sabía como reaccionaría Emmett, así que a penas se separaron, quedaron de acuerdo que el pasaría por ella todas las mañanas.

—¿Rose? —dijo Edward al sentir que la puerta se cerraba.

La gemela corrió hacía los brazos de su hermano y se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras daba unos brincos.

—Emmett y yo somos novios —chillaba.

Edward se sintió muy feliz por ella, por lo menos uno de ellos se sentía feliz y realizado en el amor.

El día domingo pasó imperceptible para todos.

Rosalie estuvo hablando por MSN todo el día con Emmett, mientras que Edward se sentó en su piano para intentar componer un poco más de la canción que aún rondaba su cabeza.

Bella decidió que debía intentar concentrarse en sus estudios si no quería pensar en Edward, así que se centró en repasar matemática.

El lunes en la mañana Edward estaba sacando el volvo cuando vio que el auto de los Swan le interrumpía el paso.

—¿Rosalie? —arqueó una ceja.

—Olvidé decirlo, ahora me vendrá a buscar Emmett —sonrió.

Besó tiernamente a su hermano y se bajó del volvo. Antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió a hablarle.

—¿Podrías llevarte a Bella? —le suplicó su gemela.

—Lo siento, pero por hoy no, q-quizá m-mañana —dijo Edward.

Pisó el acelerador más de lo acostumbrado, quería desaparecer lo más pronto de la vista de Isabella Swan, no quería oírle y confirmar sus sospechas, si ella dejaba de ser su amiga entonces que lo hiciese de inmediato.

Entró a clase de Biología en silencio y no miró por ningún motivo hacía donde estaba Bella. Escuchó una y otra vez al profesor hablar sobre los erizos de mar.

No le interesaba en absoluto el tema, lo único que quería era salir de allí y escapar hacía la biblioteca.

Bella estaba observando a Edward, desde que habían llegado él no le había mirado, parecía molesto con ella. Quizá no debió dejar el teléfono apagado, se cuestionó una y mil veces el por qué de la actitud de Edward, pero no le encontró más sentido que la falta de correspondencia hacía sus sentimientos.

Al sonar el timbre que señalaba la finalización de clases vio que Edward desaparecía rápidamente del salón.

Quizá sería mejor no decirle nada, quizá él lograría sentirse más cómodo, pensó una y otra vez al respecto sin lograr llegar a un acuerdo interno.

—¿Rose? —llamó a la que ahora sería su cuñada.

—Bella —sonrió la rubia de la mano con Emmett.

—¿Sabes que le pasa a Edward? —inquirió —. Anda un poco extraño conmigo.

—¡Oh! Quizá tendrá que estudiar o algo así, él ha estado muy distraído estos días, se encierra en su estudio de piano todo el día —explicó.

Rosalie se sentía conforme con el interés que demostraba Bella a Edward.

—Permiso, chicos —pidió Alice que hoy había estado inusualmente en silencio.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Bella quien no quería quedarse junto a la parejita.

—A la biblioteca —sonrió.

—Te acompaño —respondió rápidamente.

Sabía que encontraría a Edward allí.

—¿Qué tal Jasper? —intentó ser amable Bella.

—Todo muy bien, mi padre lo adora. El fin de semana estuvo con nosotros —sonrió —. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Edward?

Alice había notado desde un principio la naciente química entre Bella y Edward.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ¿Tanto se le notaba? De seguro Edward lo sabría con certeza y se alejó para no darle más ilusiones.

—¿Edward? —intentó fingir.

—Sé que ustedes se gustan —explicó Alice.

—No creo que le guste a él —rebatió Bella.

Entraron en la biblioteca.

Bella buscó una y otra vez a Edward allí, pero aparentemente no se veía.

—Estás equivocada —interrumpió los pensamientos de su silente amiga —. Tú le gustas a Edward y mucho, si no jamás abría accedido a venir al baile.

—Eso es quizá porque quería ayudar a su hermana a salir con mi hermano —susurró Bella.

—Deja de mirarle, aquí no va a estar, si esta escondiendo de ti, de seguro están entre las estanterías —sonrió la pequeña chica.

—¿En las estanterías?

—Suerte —le respondió Alice dejándola sola allí.

Bella se armó de valor y buscó a Edward. Se había declarado muchas veces a todo tipo de chicos ¿Por qué Edward sería distinto?

Era obvio el por qué, él era extremadamente dulce y alguien que realmente le interesaba.

Entonces le vio leyendo un libro sentado en el suelo, apoyaba su espalda en la estantería.

Edward había decidido que tenía que leer algo más de literatura inglesa, no había estudiado mucho y era necesario alguna repasada.

—Edward —escuchó que le llamaba una voz conocida.

Estremeció al ver que era Bella la que le estaba hablando.

Se puso de pie y le saludó.

—H-Hol-la B-Bella —sonrió fallidamente.

—Quiero hablar contigo —titubeó —¿Me acompañas?

Él no podría negársele a alguien tan dulce y tierno. Bella era para él un amor imposible, pero aún así quería oírle e intentar explicarle lo que él siente por ella.

Edward asintió en silencio y comenzaron a caminar.

Él no sabía hacía donde Bella le llevaba, pero ella tenía claro que debía ser un lugar apropiado para conversar. De seguro a esta hora la cancha de basketball que estaba fuera del gimnasio estaba desocupada y podría hablarle allí en las graderías. Bella vio agradecida que así era. Subieron juntos hasta la parte más alta y se sentaron.

El silencio incomodo se adueñó del momento.

Las manos de ella temblaban impacientes por comenzar a narrar parte de su historia, aunque tenía miedo de verse rotundamente rechazada por alguien demasiado herido como para amar.

Mientras que Edward no dejaba de pensar en lo que vendría ahora para él, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar sus sentimientos hacía ella, aunque quizá no pudiese hablar, tenía claro que debía declarar su interés en ella, después de todo no sería la primera vez que quedaba en ridículo por su tartamudez.

—Edward —susurró Bella.

El chico de cabello cobrizo la miró intentando mantener su cordura.

Ella al ver que tenía la atención de Edward continuó hablando.

—Perdóname por tener apagado mi celular todo el fin de semana —dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tierno color rosa.

Para ella era nuevo sentirse así, muchas veces se había declarado sin tener ese tipo de percance, pero ahora todo parecía diferente y más real, esto era por ella y no por los demás, al pedirle esto a Edward era porque así lo deseaba, no para guardar su imagen.

—N-No t-te pre-preocupes —intentó sonreír.

—Es sólo que… no sabía como decirte esto, resulta completamente embarazoso para mí, es decir… sólo quiero que… escúchame ¿si? —rogó mientras sus manos temblaban en su regazo.

Edward sabía que para ella esto era tan difícil como para él, pero entendería a la chica si decidía alejarse, después de todo era su decisión.

—E-Eso hag-go —respondió.

—Edward, sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, también sé que tú eres un chico muy especial es por eso que te pedí que fuésemos amigos, jamás había tenido amigos de verdad y sentí esa necesidad contigo —bajó su mirada al ver que se encontró con la de Edward.

Mike y el grupo de basketball entraron a la cancha y vieron allí a Edward y Bella conversando.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? —dijo Tyler.

—Parecen muy cercanos —sonrió Eric.

—No lo creo, Bella no podría fijarse en un idiota como él —arqueó una ceja Mike.

—Pero aún así fue al baile de beneficencia con ese idiota —le recordó Tyler.

—Sólo porque nadie más se lo pidió, de seguro nadie se atrevería a hacerlo luego de dejarse ver con ese grupo de rechazados —sonrió Mike.

—Pero aún así tú la encuentras muy linda —le aseguró Eric.

—Así es, pero no estaría con ella si es que le pone una mano encima a ese estropajo —señaló a Edward.

Mientras que Bella estaba allí sentada y extremadamente nerviosa ¿A caso podría decirle todo de una vez?

No entendía por que toda su personalidad se había esfumado justo ahora.

—D-Dime —le pidió Edward.

—Tú—se volvió a silenciar —. Eres demasiado importante para mí, de una manera especial y no quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera, quiero que siempre lo sepas —sonrió tímida sin mirarle.

Edward estaba esperando el momento en que le diría que ya no serían más amigos, pero se dio cuenta que ella no era capaz de hablar.

Bella simplemente quería decirlo de una vez y sus palabras no salían de su boca se sentía impotente al no poder decir lo que sentía.

—D-Dime d-de u-una v-vez ¿N-No p-pod-dem-mos s-ser m-mas a-amigos? —dijo con un gran esfuerzo mientras el dolor de su pecho se adueño de toda su voluntad para continuar hablando.

Bella se sorprendió, por supuesto que no, eso no era lo que ella quería decir, intentó de todas las maneras posibles decirle que lo quería más de lo que era capaz de creer, pero no era eso lo que había logrado con esa repentina timidez.

Ella, en un acto reflejo, se abrazó a Edward con fuerza, casi ahogándole por la falta de aire.

Este se vio sorprendido ante el acto, esa era su forma de despedirse, él debería ser fuerte si quería decirle lo que sentía a pesar de aquella despedida.

—¡Ey! —dijo Tyler —. Miren eso.

Todo el grupo miró a Edward y Bella abrazados.

—Al parecer el tartamudo se las trae —rió Eric.

—¡Cállense! —reclamó Mike —. De seguro no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.

—¿Qué tramas? —alzó una ceja Tyler.

Mike no quería que ese estúpido de Cullen se llevara tan fácil a una chica tan bonita.

—Jugaremos tiro al blanco —sonrió complacido por su brillante idea.

—¿El blanco? —sonrió Eric.

—Cullen —dijo decidido.

Caminaron despacio hacía donde estaban Edward y Bella.

—Y-Yo —titubeó Bella.

—N-No, s-soy y-yo q-quien t-tiene q-que d-decirte a-al-go —tartamudeó Edward.

—Te quiero —susurró Bella en sus brazos antes que Edward pudiese rechazarle.

El chico quedó absolutamente sorprendido, ella no podía querer a alguien como él, ella simplemente era mucho mejor de lo que él podía ser y no podría darle una vida norma de ninguna forma, por más que había tratado su tartamudez poco había logrado y Bella, bueno ella era la chica de sueño de cualquier muchacho ¿No sería una broma todo eso?

—¡Ey! ¡Cullen! —gritaron.

Edward y Bella se giraron para verse sorprendido por los tres chicos del equipo de Basketball.

Si, esto había sido una broma —se dijo Edward —. Ahora de seguro vendrían a golpearle y pronto Bella se iría del brazo de uno de ellos.

Todo este tiempo fingiendo una amistad que no era así, todo este tiempo creyendo en ella.

Entonces pensó en Rosalie ¿Emmett estaría metido en todo esto? Quizá era una de las pruebas que tenían que pasar para entrar entre el grupo selecto de populares de la escuela.

Tomaron a Edward y Bella gritaba desesperada.

—¡Suéltalo, maldito matón! —chilló.

—Quédate ahí preciosa, de seguro pronto te daré lo que buscas —sonrió Mike.

Bella sentía la ira correr por sus venas, ella estaba a punto de declararle todo a Edward y estos estúpidos habían interrumpido su momento especial.

Se levantó del asiento en que se encontraba y sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a Mike gradería a bajo.

Eric y Tyler se habían adueñado de Edward y le estaban dando una paliza con las pelotas de Basketball. Desde lejos vio Edward como Mike le hablaba a Bella. En cámara lenta vislumbró a la chica empujando a Mike graderías a bajo.

Tyler en ese momento golpeó su estomago.

Ya estaba bien —pensó Edward —. Era el colmo que siempre abusaran de él y que no hiciese nada, mucho menos cuando quizá ahora tomarían represalias con Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces aplicó las llaves que había aprendido en Yudo y se olvidó de todas las leyes que le impedían utilizarlo con gente que no tenía entrenamiento.

Ya bastaba de abusos y de sufrimientos, esto era por defensa de Bella.

Rápidamente bloqueó los golpes de Tyler y Eric se vio sorprendido e intentó huir, no tardó Edward en ir por él mientras que el otro estaba en el piso.

Mike estaba tirando aún en el piso, había caído bastante mal y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Bella se preocupó de cierta manera, le había lanzado de una altura considerable, quizá debía ir a verle, pero se arrepintió en el acto.

Miró hacía donde estaba Edward y se sorprendió al ver como se defendía de dos de los matones que habían interrumpido aquel momento.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —chilló la inspectora de turno.

—¡Maldición! —susurró Edward.

Bella corrió hasta donde estaba la autoridad del colegio. No podían castigar a Edward por algo en lo que era una víctima.

—Sra. Lynch, entiendo que usted se haya sorprendido —intentó explicar Bella —. Pero estos muchachos que usted ve aquí, intentaron faltarme el respeto mientras estudiaba en las graderías, gracias a Dios Edward llegó a defenderme, pero sin más comenzaron a golpearle y este intentó defenderse como pudo —mintió Bella.

—¿Eso es así Sr. Cullen? —arqueó una ceja la inspectora.

No dudaba de la Srta. Swan, había oído maravillas de aquella muchacha, pero en la situación en que había encontrado a Edward eran más complejas de lo que explicaba.

—Así es, discúlpeme por haber armado tal alboroto —se disculpó Edward mientras se sobaba la mandíbula.

—¡De ninguna manera! —chilló Mike malherido.

—¿Sr. Newton? —dijo la Sra. Lynch.

Bella miró seriamente a Mike, este se dio cuenta que si no le seguía el juego le iría peor, entonces recordó al hermano de esta. Emmett sin duda era demasiado para él y sus amigos.

—Nada —se arrepintió.

—Srta. Swan —respingó la nariz la inspectora —. Lleve al señor Cullen a la enfermería mientras me encargo del castigo de estos jóvenes.

—Así será —sonrió Bella.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería. Ella no sabía que decirle, mientras que él estaba adolorido hasta las costillas por haber soportado alguna de las golpizas de aquellos matones.

Entonces Bella se detuvo y Edward lo notó.

—Perdóname, esto fue mi culpa —susurró.

Edward se había dado cuenta que su conjetura sobre Bella era errónea, ella jamás habría hecho algo así, ella le defendió y mintió por él.

—N-No t-tengo p-por q-que p-perdo-narte —sonrió.

Ella le vio, sus ojos brillaban tiernamente.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó.

—Gracias por todo —sonrió apegada a su cuerpo.

La sorpresa se adueño de Edward, a pesar de estar adolorido le gustó sentir aquel abrazo.

Bella acarició aquella herida que tenía en su boca, mientras que Edward se quejó al sentir su mano suave sobre aquella magulladura.

La chica, nerviosa e indecisa, se alzó en la punta de sus pies y posó lentamente sus labios sobre los del sorprendido muchacho.

Edward se envaró, mientras que Bella le guiaba en aquel tierno y nervioso beso.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas**

**¿Cómo estan?**

**Me alegra saber que este fic va de maravilla.**

**Me encanta que les guste, me sorprende gratamente saber que me dejan RR con ánimos para mi país.**

**Y más cuando me cuentan que les parecen mis caps :)**

**Bien... Tarán :) ¿Qué tal?**

**Bien no me reclamen por el beso... es cortito, pero vale la pena, no ven que Edwarcito es mega timido.**

**Dato Freak: Es su primer beso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les cuento tengo nuevo shot se llama: **Solo dame un día más.

**Pasen por el y dejenme RR :)**

**Mañana o pasado si Dios así lo quiere actualizaré **Sacrificio de Amor.** Luego de eso**

**actualizaré **Obligada a amar** no creo que tarde más de 4 días.**

**Las quiero mucho mis niñas y dejenme RR ¿Si?**

**Manne  
**


	7. Sin escapatorias

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo VII. 

**Sin Escapatorias.**

**

* * *

**

U**RGENTE: Perdonenme chicas, en el cap anterior Edward no tartamudeo en una frase y fue mi error de tipeo, muchas se entusiasmaron con la idea y quiero aclararlo ¡Edward sigue tartamudo! Perdonenme y gracias.**

* * *

Edward sorprendido ante el acercamiento y sintiendo el roce de sus tibios labios, se quedó estático mientras que Bella se alejaba lentamente de él.

La chica se sentía muy confusa, pero aún así se alejó despacio y estudió el rostro de Edward, le vio tímido y confundido, entonces comprendió que había sido demasiado para él.

Bajó su mirada, algo tímida y contrariada y esperó que Edward le dijese algo, pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta.

El chico, aún adolorido por la golpiza, evitó suspirar ya que su pecho le dolía y al ver que ambos estaban detenidos allí sin hacer nada, decidió caminar.

No sabía que pensar ni que hacer, era la primera vez que había besado a alguien y en realidad le habían besado.

¿Realmente Isabella pensaría en besarle?

¿Y si fue un error? De seguro ella no quería nada más con él y se confundió, quizá sintió lástima.

Isabella al ver que Edward no reaccionaba, le tomó suavemente del brazo.

—Edward ¡mírame! —le ordenó cuando se dio cuenta que el chico bajaba su rostro.

El calor por sus mejillas era evidente, Edward no podía ocultar su vergüenza, no había sido él quien había cometido el acto, pero aún así sentía una terrible vergüenza y sorpresa, algo que se apoderaba completamente de él.

Isabella le tomó suavemente de su barbilla y alzó su rostro.

—Perdóname, sé que fue un impulso, sólo perdóname si es que te ha hecho sentir incomodo, pero no pude evitarlo —reconoció en un tono de voz dulce, quizá el tono más dulce que había oído Edward.

¿Ella realmente querría besarle? Aparentemente para Edward aquello era imposible, una chica como Isabella Swan jamás besaría a alguien como él, pero si esto había ocurrido había solo dos opciones. Primera: estaba loco de remate y simplemente estaba alucinando; o segundo: Isabella le tenía lástima.

Mientras que para ella todo esto era inexplicable, Edward no había reaccionado, no le había dicho ni había hecho nada… ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?

—Sr. Cullen —llamó una de las inspectoras de pasillo —. ¿Está usted bien?

—S-Si, c-co-con I-Isa-sabella v-vamos a-a l-la e-enfermería—señaló aún más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Edward ha tenido un problema con unos alumnos y ya lo ha solucionado la Sra. Lynch —señaló Bella intentando alivianar la carga a Edward.

—Ya veo, entonces apúrese Sr. Cullen para que le curen esas heridas —dicho esto se marchó.

Edward caminó mucho más rápido de lo usual, evitaba que Isabella le hablase de aquel tema, no se quería ilusionar, para gente como él no existía la posibilidad de que una mujer como Isabella le mirase, francamente eso no existía para él y las ilusiones tarde o temprano le llevarían a la burla y el dolor.

—Edward —le llamó Isabella antes de entrar a la enfermería.

Este le miró sin decir más, pero no fue capaz de mantener el contacto visual y se limitó a mantener su rostro en dirección a ella.

Isabella se acercó nerviosa, no esperaba aquella reacción de él, esperaba por último que la apartase, pero él no había hecho nada y eso la tenía muy confundida.

Le tomó de brazo y le miró fijamente.

—Edward, creo que tu y yo debemos hablar de lo que pasó en el pasillo, sinceramente espero que…

—Sr. Cullen, le hemos estado esperando ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? —dijo la enfermera en la puerta de la sala —. Da igual, venga aquí debemos desinfectar ese labio partido.

La enfermera llevó a Edward a la camilla y este en su interior le agradeció de haberle sacado de allí, él no sabría que hacer si Isabella se arrepentía o quizá no lo haría, pero él no sabía que debía hacer en ese caso, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le ardía el labio.

Bella esperó fuera de la enfermería, se sentó e intentó relajarse, aunque era prácticamente imposible, sabía que si ella no tomaba las riendas del asunto, Edward no sería capaz de hacerlo y estaba muy nerviosa, por primera vez sentía que le gustaba alguien que valía la pena y no quería arruinarlo todo con su impulsividad.

Edward sólo tenía magulladuras en el estómago y el labio partido con un par de moretones, pero aún así no era nada que debiese ser llevado al hospital.

—¿Qué clase tienes? —preguntó la enfermera.

—L-Labo-boratorio de B-Bio-lo-logía —explicó mientras se ponía la polera.

—Te entregaré un pase para que tu amiga y tu puedan faltar a ese bloque —sonrió.

—N-No hace fa-falta, en re-realidad e-estoy b-bien y n-no d-deseo pe-perderme-me la cla-clase —titubeó.

La enfermera comprendió y le pidió que cuidase su herida del labio.

Antes de salir Edward rogó porque Isabella se hubiese ido, pero no… ella seguía esperándole.

Se levantó nerviosa y dispuesta a enfrentar todo, ella estaba decidida a conseguir algo con Edward a como diese lugar y un grupo de idiotas como Mike y su séquito o una inspectora y/o una enfermera no conseguirían retrasar su declaración.

No quiso por el momento seguir presionando a Edward, ella notaba su incomodidad y no era su intención conseguir que él se sintiese así de mal, por lo que decidió conversarlo más rato.

Entraron al laboratorio de biología con cierto retraso, pero allí estaba desocupado el puesto de siempre, por lo que ambos se sentaron en silencio y escucharon la clase del Sr. Banner.

Edward sentía ansias de salir de allí y no ver a Isabella, por lo menos le había quedado claro que ella deseaba seguir siendo su amigo, pero… ¿Qué clase de chiste era aquello del beso?

Quizá se había enterado que él sentía algo por ella y simplemente había jugado con él…

Isabella vio como Edward se apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y su ceño fruncido denotaba cierta preocupación, ella ya no resistía más, la clase era absolutamente burda y sus sentimientos por Edward estaban a punto de salir al flote si ella no hacía algo.

Tomó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió rápidamente.

.

.

_Edward necesito hablar contigo, pero sé que para ambos es incomodo hablar, así que creo que lo que te debo decir será por escrito aquí y ahora… ¿Me leerás?_

_._

_._

Extendió la nota hacía donde estaba Edward y volvió a simular que prestaba atención a la clase.

Este leyó la nota sorprendido, pero agradeció que fuese por escrito, así todo era más cómodo para él y se ahorraba la mirada de Edward fija en la suya.

.

.

_Claro, sólo perdóname por no haberte prestado más atención, no me sentía cómodo._

_._

_._

Dejó la nota lo más cerca posible e Isabella la tomó.

Escribió rápidamente todo lo que debía decirle, sin interrupciones.

.

.

_Edward, yo… yo en el gimnasio quería decirte algo muy importante y no he podido porque he sido interrumpida… creo que aquel beso en el pasillo era lo que te quería expresar con palabras… tú me gustas y mucho, desde que he llegado aquí no me ha interesado nadie más que tú y no sé como reaccionarás después de esto, no quiero presionarte, mucho menos quiero que te alejes de mí, si tú no sientes nada por mí lo entenderé y si me correspondes entonces dímelo._

_._

_._

Le entregó la nota a Edward mientras que sus manos tiritaban y una extraña molestia se adueñaba de su vientre.

El Sr. Banner había notado hacía bastante que Edward y Bella no prestaban atención a su clase, así como también que se estaban escribiendo papeles.

Edward desenvolvió la nota lentamente.

—¿Ocurre algo Sr. Cullen? —inquirió agotado ante la falta de respeto de aquellos alumnos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nada que decir entonces? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y que va a de-de-decir? —imitó Tyler.

—Sal de inmediato de mi sala insolente —inquirió el Sr. Banner a quien le molestaba mucho cualquier tipo de burla en contra de Edward.

Isabella estaba petrificada en su asiento, si el profesor cogía aquel papel ella quedaría en evidencia, más aún si lo leía a toda la clase.

—Guarde aquel papel si no quiere que se lo quite y lo lea —advirtió el Sr. Banner.

Edward guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su pantalón y prestó atención a la clase.

La castaña agradeció que el Sr. Banner no le arrebatara el papel a Edward y a pesar de no saber que respondería esperaría a que finalizase la clase.

Los minutos parecían eternos para ambos y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

—¿Qué le pasará a Edward? —inquirió Emmett a Rosalie.

—De seguro lo mismo que a Bella —rió suavemente Rose.

—¿Lo mismo que a Bella?

—Se gustan tonto —sonrió.

A Emmett no le sorprendía demasiado la declaración de su novia, pero no sabía que Edward sintiese lo mismo por Bella, para él esto de que su hermana se fijase en Edward era toda una novedad, pero le agradaba mucho el chico y no se oponía en absoluto.

No tardó en finalizar la clase, para Edward y Bella había durado una eternidad, pero aún así estaban más que nerviosos cuando sintieron el timbre.

—Bella —le llamó Alice —. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes de almorzar ¿Por qué no dejamos a los chicos y vamos a dejar los libros?

Bella realmente no quería ir con Alice, pero lo pensó bien, eso le daría tiempo a Edward de leer la nota y así saber que opinaba de aquello, por lo que acepto.

—Luego te veo, no olvides la nota —le susurró a Edward antes de retirarse.

—Bien, ¿Vamos a hacer la fila? —fingió entusiasmo Emmett.

—S-Si —respondió Edward.

Emmett, Ben y Edward fueron al casino mientras que Bella, Alice, Rosalie y Ángela iban a devolver algunos libros que habían pedido.

—¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Ángela? —inquirió Emmett mientras dejaba unos libros en su locker.

—Aún no le he dicho nada, pero el próximo fin de semana iremos al cine —sonrió nervioso Ben.

—Nosotros también iremos al cine ¿Qué tal si vamos los ocho? —sonrió Emmett entusiasmado.

—Sería estupendo, necesito una mano con Ángela, creo que solo no podré —admitió mientras cerraba su casillero.

—¿Y tú? —dijo a Edward.

Este soltó la nota dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Y-Yo? —no comprendió.

—¿Cuándo te diré cuñado? —sonrió Emmett dándole un golpecito suave a Edward.

—Y-Ya l-lo so-somos —sonrió Edward desviando la conversación.

—Si, pero no me refería a eso —arqueó una ceja —. ¡Vamos! Dime…

—E-Entre B-Bella y y-yo no h-hay na-nada —admitió avergonzado.

—Si, claro —rió Emmett.

Edward lo único que quería era poder leer aquella nota, pero con Emmett allí se complicaban las cosas.

—V-Voy a-al ba-baño, l-los ve-veo en el c-casino—sonrió Edward nervioso.

Nos les dio tiempo de preguntarle, así que salió rápidamente camino a los baños.

Se encerró en uno de los baños y sacó el papel.

.

.

_Edward, yo… yo en el gimnasio quería decirte algo muy importante y no he podido porque he sido interrumpida… creo que aquel beso en el pasillo era lo que te quería expresar con palabras… tú me gustas y mucho, desde que he llegado aquí no me ha interesado nadie más que tú y no sé como reaccionarás después de esto, no quiero presionarte, mucho menos quiero que te alejes de mí, si tú no sientes nada por mí lo entenderé y si me correspondes entonces dímelo._

.

.

Su corazón latía fuertemente… ¿Realmente ella…él le gustaba a ella?

Se quedó de una pieza y volvió a releer el papel…

¡Esto no podía ser! Esas cosas no le pasaban a gente como él, una mujer como Isabella Swan era digna de ser animadora y la novia de algún idiota futbolista.

Guardó el papel en sus bolsillos y rápidamente se fue al casino.

No sabía que hacer, él no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía, lo único que conseguiría declarándose sería que tartamudeara más de costumbre, pero algo debía hacer, después de todo ella ya había dado un paso importante…Y aunque no lo podía creer, decidió arriesgarse. Lo único que realmente esperaba es que no fuese una broma del mal gusto, aunque quizá lo fuese, después de todo ella ha sido demasiado buena con él como para ser cierto.

—¡Edward! —alzó la mano Emmett.

La fila era bastante larga, por lo que ver a los chicos se le dificultó, pero gracias a Emmett no tardó en ubicarlos.

—Como siempre las chicas aún no llegar —añadió Ben.

—Allí vienen —sonrió Emmett al ver que su novia destacaba entre todas las chicas, su altura y belleza natural, su sonrisa y simpatía eran para él inigualables.

—¡La biblioteca estaba llena! —chilló Alice.

—Jamás la había visto tan ocupada —sonrió Rose.

—¿Sería la exposición? —cuestionó Bella.

—¿Vieron como todas se abalanzaron sobre mi Jazz? —criticó Alice.

—¿Jazz? —arqueó una ceja Ángela.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo confuso Emmett.

—Jasper ha venido a hacer una exposición aquí y están en la biblioteca, ni siquiera Alice sabía y todas las chicas estaban pidiendo horas para su consulta y comprando libros —explicó Rosalie mientras tomaba de la mano a Emmett.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Ben sorprendido.

—Tendré que ir luego del almuerzo, quizá logre verle y sacar a esa gentuza —dijo Alice molesta.

—¿Celosa? ¡Uff! —sonrió Ben.

Bella no dejó de mirar a Edward, mientras que este esquivaba su mirada, necesitaba armarse de valor.

Llegaron hasta las bandejas, todos tomaron una y comenzaron a elegir su almuerzo.

—¿Dónde nos sentamos? —pensó Bella.

—Allí en aquel rincón —sonrió Alice.

Para Edward era un martirio atravesar con su bandeja todo el casino, más cuando estaban Mike y su grupo esperándole para hacerle alguna jugarreta y que cayese al suelo con sus cosas.

¡Gracias a Dios! Esta vez no hicieron nada.

Emmett los estuvo observando y cuando pasaron por allí no les quitó los ojos de encima, sabía que algo planeaban y estaba dispuesto a defender a Edward.

En el almuerzo hablaron de su salida al cine, todos habían quedado de ir y disfrutar de un viernes agradable, después de todo esta semana había mucho que estudiar y nada mejor que un relajo de fin de semana.

Edward estaba ansioso y más de una vez las miradas con Bella se encontraron, produciendo rubor en ambos.

—Voy a ver a Jasper ¿Quién va conmigo? —dijo Alice.

Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? ¿No pretenderán que vaya sola allí y todos sospechen? Además quiero ver cuales son los libros que esta ofreciendo —sonrió —. ¿Quién va conmigo?

—Yo tengo que ir a renovar el préstamo de un libro y lo había olvidado, así que te acompaño —dijo Emmett.

—Si va Emmett, también voy —sonrió Rose.

—Vale, gracias por recordar que eres mi amiga —sonrió.

—Pero si lo soy —le abrazó.

—¿Vamos todos? —dijo Emmett.

—T-Tengo q-que ir a ju-justificar m-mi a-ausencia en u-uno d-de los blo-bloques —dijo Edward.

En realidad simplemente quería tener un momento a solas con Bella antes de las clases.

—Yo también debo ir, también perdí ese bloque —explicó Bella.

Todos sospecharon de qué trataba el asunto, pero nadie inmiscuyo su nariz en el asunto, sabían que Edward era lo suficientemente tímido y cualquier comentario arruinaría el momento.

—Vale, nos vemos en lengua —sonrió Alice.

Todos los chicos se marcharon y Edward con Bella se fueron hacía los prados.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol.

—¿Leíste la nota? —dijo Bella interrumpiendo el largo silencio.

Edward asintió.

—¿Y? —sonrió nerviosa.

Sus manos temblaban y el nudo en el estómago le impedía respirar.

Edward sentía como su lengua se trababa y no le dejaba hablar, no quiso hacerlo… tomó un cuaderno de su mochila, sacó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

Isabella estaba ansiosa por saber que diría de su declaración e intentó ver lo que escribía, pero Edward tapó el cuaderno.

Una vez que terminó se lo tendió para que leyese.

.

.

_Bella._

_Me has cogido de sorpresa… no sabía que hacer cuando me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, yo pensé que me pedirías no ser más tu amigo o algo así, jamás creí que en el pasillo me besases… no sé que decirte, simplemente que me gustas mucho y que no sé como actuar cuando pasan estas cosas es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así y me siento algo ridículo. Confieso que tengo miedo que esto no sea real o que termine mal, pero eres una persona tan hermosa y sincera que no me puedo negar a la oportunidad de estar contigo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_._

_._

Bella tembló al leer la última frase, ella… ella no esperaba que él se sintiese así y en parte le dolió que se sintiese tan rechazado y poca cosa, era un hombre maravilloso, de buen corazón y sentimientos ¿Por qué la gente le trataba así? Un simple defecto no merecía la pena para tanto castigo, a ella no le importaba que el mundo le criticase por estar con Edward, ella sería feliz de poder compartir sus sentimientos con él.

Se sentó más cerca de Edward y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Este tembloroso posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Si —susurró —. Si quiero ser tu novia.

Mientras que en ambos el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas dejándoles en evidencia.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Perdón el atraso, pero la verdad no anduve con ganas de escribir hasta ahora.**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Si... todo el mundo interrumpía... ¬¬ que odiosos...**

**pero como ven... Edward aún esta muy inseguro y Bella no le quiere presionar...**

**veremos que sale de esta parejita.**

**Muchos cariños y besitos**

**¿Merezco RR?**

**NO OLVIDEN VOTAR EN LOS AWARDS DEL BLOG (Link en mi profile)**

**Y pasen a visitar mi three Shot: **Choice of life**, es de época y esta terminado. Deje su RR  
**

**Besos**

**Manne  
**


	8. Asumiendo el noviazgo

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo VII. 

**Asumiendo el noviazgo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía nervioso y confuso a la vez, estaba allí al lado de Bella sin saber que hacer, no sabía si acercarse más a ella o esperar que, la que ahora era su novia, tomase la iniciativa, quizá no quería que le viesen juntos en el instituto.

Isabella se apegó a él en busca de su aceptación y protección, ella estaba dichosa al saber que un chico como Edward tan dulce y tierno le propusiese aquello, sabía que lo que se venía para ellos sería difícil, pero aún así esperaba saber llevarlo junto a él.

El chico nervioso, abrazó a Bella suavemente y esta se sintió feliz de poder disfrutar de sus caricias y del calor que ella le entregaba.

.

"_Como un rayo de luz, entrando en la escuridad,_

_En mi vida entraste tú y todo empezó a cambiar._

_Me arropaste en tu calor y entendí que tendría frío sin ti…"_

(Devorando el corazón – Warcry)

.

Aquellas frases dieron vuelta en la mente de Edward, era exactamente como se sentía con Bella, ella era la luz que buscaba entre las tinieblas, alguien dulce que le entregaba su cariño sin más… adaptó aquellas frases a su melodía, esa que había compuesto pensando en Bella.

—¿Piensas en algo? —le susurró Bella apoyada en su pecho.

Edward se silenció, no quería mentirle, ni tampoco contarle que estaba pensando, quizá podría ser una hermosa sorpresa si él conseguía cantarle aquella canción.

—Edward —le levantó el rostro Bella —. Tú me encantas tal cual eres, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, así que prefiero que lo que te ocurra me lo digas con palabras —le sonrió dulcemente.

Para Bella no había mejor regalo que oír la aterciopelada voz de Edward, aunque sabía que a él le costaba mucho hablar, ella pensaba que mientras más practicase menos le costaría.

—S-Sabes q-que n-no m-me gu-gusta hab-blar —le recordó tiernamente mientras acariciaba la punta de sus cabellos castaños.

—Si, pero a mí me encanta oír tu voz, creo que podrías intentarlo conmigo —sonrió —. Podríamos hacer esto, mira: cuando haya más gente tú me escribes y cuando estemos solos me hablas ¿Qué tal?

Se levantó suavemente de su pecho y le miró con cara de suplica, quizá conseguía algo rogándole a Edward.

Este la miro incrédulo ¿Hablarle a ella? Pero si era lo que más le costaba. Exhaló algo confuso y volvió a mirarla, ella estaba ansiosa esperando su respuesta, mientras que él realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

—¿Regálame eso? —le rogó nuevamente Bella.

—¿R-Reg-galarte q-qué? —se hizo el desentendido.

Ella le dio un suave empujoncito y sonrió. Edward quedó deslumbrado con aquella dulce sonrisa que irradiaba su hermoso rostro.

—¡Vamos! No seas así —rió.

—E-Está b-bien, p-pero c-cuando s-se m-me c-compliq-que a-algo t-te l-lo e-escribiré —le aclaró mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla.

Ella le admiró feliz de ver que las cosas habían salido bien, ella le quería, realmente le quería y no deseaba defraudarle, bajo ningún concepto.

A Isabella Swan jamás le importó lo que el resto opinase de ella ¿Por qué le iba a importar ahora que había conocido un chico realmente genial? Para ella Edward era realmente lo que necesitaba, un hombre tierno, caballeroso y parecía sacado de otra época, no estaba contaminado con esas ansias de superioridad y petulancia que tenía el resto, simplemente Edward era él sin querer aparentar más.

Ella se acercó suavemente a él, miraba sus exquisitos labios, aunque aquella herida estaba expuesta, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, casi sin hacer presión, más que un beso era un suave roce de sus labios. Edward se sintió incomodo, le encantaba sentir la respiración de Bella así de cerca, sentir la dulzura que exhalaba, sentir su aroma natural, pero era incomodo verse en una situación así en un lugar tan público.

Bella notó la incomodidad de Edward y lentamente se alejó.

—¿Vamos? —sonrió.

Edward asintió y se levantó rápidamente ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a Bella a ponerse de pie.

Ella agradeció el gesto con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, automáticamente los tintes rosas se adueñaron del rostro de Edward. Bella soltó una risita.

Edward introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos al ver como temblaban, se sentía demasiado nervioso, más aún que entrarían al salón de clases y no sabía que decir o qué hacer ante el resto de sus amigos.

Bella notó como él escondió sus manos, pero aquello no le importó, debía entender que Edward era distinto, un chico al que no le suelen ocurrir estas cosas y ella debía acostumbrarle poco a poco. Enlazó suavemente su brazo en el de Edward.

—Será mejor que se acostumbren —le susurró.

Edward sonrió al comprender que esto para ella era más fácil que para él. A Bella no le importaba lo que dijesen y esa era su forma de desmotárselo, con la frente en alto y de su brazo. Edward lo agradeció, aunque aún era difícil para él como dos personas tan distintas podían sentirse unidas por el mismo sentimiento.

Caminó en silencio junto a Bella mientras pensaba en aquello.

Los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos no lo podían creer, Isabella Swan, la chica nueva y hermosa estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen y no temía en decirlo.

No tardaron en esparcirse los rumores, mientras que Bella y Edward caminaban por el pasillo.

—¿Será cierto? —dijo una chica.

—Y qué más da, entre raros se entienden —les respondió Lauren mientras pasaba.

—Ella se ve feliz —añadió otra chica.

—¿Con Cullen? Quizá cuanto le va a durar —rió otra.

—A mí me da igual —añadió una chica que estaba cerrando su casillero.

—A ti todo te da igual, pero si fuese Ben al que están tocando no te gustaría —arqueó una ceja Lauren.

—A todo esto Ben vino al baile con una amiga de esos dos —añadió maliciosamente una chica.

Bella se estaba dando cuenta de cómo todos rumoreaban a sus espaldas y realmente era molesto, pero para ella era un detalle, mientras que para Edward era mucho más que eso, ahora quizá el hecho de ser el novio de Isabella le trajese más problemas con el grupo de Mike, en realidad no le preocupaba que le molestasen por aquello o quizá que intentasen golpearle de nuevo, pero no permitiría que a Bella le hiciesen daño o quizá que le molestasen por su culpa. La castaña notó la tensión que tenía Edward y no necesitaba hablar con él o que Edward le explicase para saber como se sentía.

Molesta con el resto y sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó al grupo de alumnos que estaba en el pasillo.

—¿Algún problema con todos ustedes? —gritó molesta —. ¿Realmente tanto les importamos para que anden cotilleando a costa nuestra? Espero que tengan vida y se preocupen de ella no de la nuestra y para que se callen de una vez Edward y yo somos novios ¿Algo más? —arqueó una ceja desafiando al grupo de chicas y chicos que estaba allí.

Lauren se sintió ofendida, a ella nadie le venía a hablar así ¿Quién demonios se creía esa recién llegada?

Bella se volteó y tomó el brazo de Edward mientras sonreía victoriosa. Su novio aún no salía del asombro, Bella con todo el desplante que él no poseía fue capaz de hacer callar a un pasillo completo, mientras que él no parecía más que un polluelo mojado.

—¿Quién demonios crees que eres Isabella Swan? Para tú información no eres el centro del mundo a nadie le importa con quien te jodes la vida o a quién metes a tu cama —le dijo Lauren.

Nadie venía a marcar territorio como si nada, menos frente a ella, en ese instituto había una sola diva capaz de callar a todo un pasillo y esa era Lauren Mallory.

Edward sostuvo a Bella para evitar que continuase aquella absurda discusión, pero Isabella no podía dejar eso así, ella no dejaría que nadie hablase a sus espaldas, mucho menos cuando era una persona tan altanera y orgullosa como Lauren.

Los alumnos que estaban cerca se reunieron a ver que ocurría en el pasillo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Rose intentando ver entre el grupo de alumnos que se había reunido.

—De seguro otra disputa por quien es la novia de quien —dijo Alice sin darle importancia.

Entonces Emmett vio a su hermana allí, diciendo un par de barbaridades a la chica que tenía al frente y que nada más ni nada menos era Lauren.

—Creo que no es lo que dices Alice, a menos que Lauren Mallory este enamorada de Edward —añadió mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud.

Lauren sentía como la ira le recorría, era una necesidad de desgarrarle el rostro a Bella y sacarle hasta los ojos.

—Mira Lauren, no sé que sentido tiene darse más importancia de la que se tiene, aquí en el instituto puede que algunos te admiren y más que eso, que te teman, pero existe un mundo fuera de aquí ¿Sabes? Hay algo llamado planeta querida y allí no eres nadie —le recalcó Bella mucho más tranquila de lo que Lauren estaba.

Algunas alumnas vitorearon lo que Bella le había dicho a Lauren, mientras que otras por temor se quedaron en silencio. Tan molesta estaba la chica que al ver que algunas apoyaban a Bella se abalanzó hacía su contrincante para quizá arrancarle el pelo.

Rosalie se interpuso entre Bella y Lauren, empujó a la última lanzándola sobre el resto de los alumnos que miraban.

—¿Qué no sabes defenderte con palabras que tienes que andar a golpes como los _machitos_? —le criticó Rose —. ¡Oh! Cierto, tu inteligencia no da para entender lo que Bella te dijo, lo lamento por ti —dijo Rose mientras sacaba a Bella y Edward de allí.

Edward deseaba haber podido defender a Bella, sabía que no debía entrometerse entre peleas de mujeres, pero si tan solo no hubiese sido tartamudo, nada de aquello estaría pasando, sería un chico normal con una novia como Bella y no le hubiese parecido extraño a nadie, pero no… él tenía que ser diferente… y a pesar de todo aquello Isabella le quería tanto como él a ella.

.

"_Comenzamos a soñar, con un mundo entre los dos._

_Una extraña comunión entre la luna y el sol._

_Diferentes y a la vez atrapados por una pasión_

_Sin fin…"_

_.  
_

—¿Edward? —le llamó Rose.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos, Bella era más de lo que él merecía y aún así ella estaba con él, a pesar de todo… aquellas frases venían a su cabeza como flash's adueñándose de su pensamientos y obviando todo lo que le rodeaba.

—S-Si —dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió su gemela.

Edward miró a su alrededor, pero los demás no estaban, simplemente estaba su gemela y él.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —dijo preocupado, obviando la pregunta de su hermana.

—Está con los demás en el salón, pero respóndeme ¿Qué ocurrió para que Lauren quisiera golpear a Bella?

Edward le explicó vagamente lo que Bella le había dicho a Lauren y lo que esta respondió.

—Entonces ya que no me lo dices claramente, debo asumir que Bella y tu son novios ¿no es así? —sonrió.

La rubia estaba casi segura de que eso sería así y se sentía dichosa de saber que su hermano tenía a una estupenda mujer a su lado, sin duda la llegada de los Swan a Forks había sido lo mejor que a ambos le podía haber pasado.

Edward asintió en silencio, su gemela rápidamente se colgó de su cuello.

—¡Al fin! Edward no sabes cuan feliz me haces —le sonrió su hermana.

—G-Gracias, t-también lo e-estoy —sonrió Edward —. A-aunque me s-sentí f-fatal por n-no haber p-podido d-defenderla —reconoció avergonzado.

—Ella es una mujer fuerte, Bella sabe defenderse sola —le sonrió su hermana mientras habría la puerta del salón —. Como consejo: a las mujeres fuertes no hay cosa que más les moleste que las crean frágiles —le susurró mientras le cerraba un ojo.

Edward entonces comprendió a que se refería Rosalie, ella era una de esas mujeres y es por eso que Bella fue capaz de afrontar al grupo de estudiantes en aquel pasillo, ella sin duda llevaría mejor el noviazgo de lo que lo llevaba, en ese momento, él.

Esa tarde Edward tenía sesión con Jasper, por lo que le dijo a Bella que luego de la sesión pasaría por ella para ir a dar un paseo.

Edward estaba nervioso, no tanto como la primera vez, pero aún así temía que el médico aún siguiese con la idea de traerles a cinco amigos a la consulta, ahora los tenía, pero eso no dejaba de ser complejo para él.

—Hola, Edward —sonrió Jasper.

—Ho-ola Doc. —le respondió mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Edward yo —realizó una breve pausa para ordenar sus ideas —Sólo quiero saber si aún prefieres que sea tú psicólogo.

Jasper ahora que era el novio de Alice sentía que de cierta manera había invadido la vida privada de Edward y quizá él ya no tendría la confianza para contarle sus problemas.

—C-Claro, q-que s-sea u-usted e-el n-novio d-de A-Alice n-no c-cambia n-nada —sonrió nervioso.

—Bien, gracias por el voto de confianza, entonces creo que ahora que te he visto en tu circulo interno no necesito traer a tus amigos —sonrió Jasper para infundirle confianza —. Aún así quiero saber más de ti.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—¿Te incomoda hablar? —le preguntó aún sabiendo que era una pregunta obvia en el caso de Edward.

Este asintió.

—Te sentirías más cómodo si solo me respondes con un si o un no, ¿Verdad?

—S-Si —respondió Edward incomodo, aunque realmente no comprendía a que punto quería llegar Jasper.

—Bien, mira necesito saber el por qué de tu tartamudez, es algo que ningún médico ha podido saber a ciencia cierta y sabiendo de raíz el por qué de tu problema podremos solucionarlo —sonrió Jasper mientras escribía alguna de las reacciones de Edward en su cuaderno.

—C-Creo q-que e-eso e-está b-bien —sonrió Edward.

No sabía por qué, pero de cierta forma el hecho que Jasper fuese el novio de Alice ayudaba a confiar en él, lo sentía aún más cercano y eso para Edward era bueno.

—Tú padre me ha dicho que cuando estas entre tu familia casi no tartamudeas, cosa que es extraño pues tu problema es algo que no se controla —explicó Jasper —. ¿Por qué crees que no tartamudeas entre ellos?

Edward pensó un poco su respuesta, como bien había dicho Jasper él no debería poder controlar su tartamudez y de hecho no lo controlaba, pero la sensación de cercanía entre su familia era tan grata que no le costaba en absoluto expresarse.

—Q-Quizá s-se d-deba a l-la c-con-confianza —señaló Edward.

—¿Eres muy desconfiado? —inquirió Jasper asombrado.

Era bien sabido que un tartamudo carecía de confianza en sí mismo, pero Edward era un caso distinto, puesto que tocaba muy bien el piano y lo había hecho en público muchas veces, también dentro del círculo familiar cantaba y bailaba a los diez años, pero luego de eso todo se fue perdiendo y no sabía por qué, de cierta manera Edward se fue apagando y perdió su fuerza por luchar contra la tartamudez.

Edward asintió ante la pregunta de Jasper.

—¿Por qué crees que desconfías en la gente? —le cuestionó Jasper una vez más.

Edward no sabía precisar con exactitud el por qué desconfiaba de la gente, más bien sólo tenía vagas imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en el por qué de su desconfianza.

—R-Realmente m-me p-pregunto ¿P-Por q-qué c-confiar? —señaló.

Para Jasper se abría un nuevo espacio en la mente de Edward, el negativismo. El chico no pensaba de forma positiva, si no que había _algo_ que Edward se reservaba y no había querido destapar a nadie, quizá ese _algo_ tuviese que ver con su problema.

—¿Has confiado en _alguien_ alguna vez y ese _alguien_ te ha defraudado? —cuestionó Jasper intentado dar en el clavo.

Edward se quedó en silencio intentando armar el rompe cabezas que tenía en su mente, habían imágenes que bombardeaban su mente, imágenes de cuando era niño, quizá no tendría más de cuatro años y recordaba a su abuela.

—S-Si —susurró.

—¿Quién?

—E-Eso n-no e-es y-ya i-importante c-comprendí q-que hay p-promesas q-que n-no s-se p-pueden c-cumplir —señaló Edward algo confuso.

—Déjame decidir a mí que es relevante en este asunto y que no —le dijo Jasper —. Por favor respóndeme ¿Quién?

—M-Mi a-abuela… —susurró, intentó continuar explicándole, pero no fue capaz.

—¿Vivía contigo? —inquirió Jasper.

Edward asintió en silencio. Su abuela había vivido con ellos desde que tenía uso de razón, cuidaba de Rose y de él cuando eran tan solo unos niños, siempre creyó que su abuela era su madre, hasta que cuando creció se dio cuenta que no era así.

Esme había sido hospitalizada luego del complejo embarazo que tuvo y no se había podido recuperar del todo, por lo que Carlisle casi no estaba en casa, ya que trabajaba media jornada y el resto del tiempo estaba cuidando de Esme.

Su abuela era todo para él, recordaba que las noches de tormenta venía a su habitación para abrigarlos y les contaba cuentos hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

—S-Si, v-vivía c-con n-nosotros —dijo con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su _Nona_. Así la llamaba por cariño.

—Ahora ¿Dónde está ella? —insistió Jasper.

El rostro del muchacho empalideció en cuanto Jasper formuló aquella pregunta, entonces comprendió que estaba llegando al asunto clave de todo esto.

Edward sentía aquel nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar y su lengua se trababa en cuanto hacía el intento. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos y las limpió rápidamente con las mangas de su chaleco.

Al ver el complicado estado de Edward, Jasper le tendió un vaso de agua.

—No me respondas ahora, sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti hablar con un desconocido —comprendió Jasper —. Hasta aquí llega la sesión, no quiero presionarte tendremos más momentos en los que podamos llegar al real problema de todo esto, por ahora tienes una tarea para la próxima cita, deberás hacer una carta en donde me hables de tu abuela, sin omitir nada —sonrió Jasper.

Edward se sintió sinceramente agradecido, Jasper no era como el resto de los psicólogos que lo había atendido, quizá si hubiese sido otro habría insistido hasta conseguir la información que necesitaba, sin importar en que estado se encontraba.

—G-Gracias Doc. —sonrió Edward bebiendo un poco más de agua.

—No te preocupes, no hay por que apresurarse —le respondió Jasper.

Edward salió de la consulta de Jasper aún incomodo por el nudo en la garganta que se apoderaba de él, sentía que no sería capaz de hablar a Bella, se debatió entre llamarle o no, quizá podría evitarla por hoy, pero se dio cuenta que no podía fallarle de aquella manera.

Bella de cierta forma era un consuelo para él, era la primera persona ajena a su familia a la que le habría el corazón y no quería defraudarla, no quería hacerle promesas que luego no cumpliría. Edward estaba decidido a comportarse adecuadamente con la que ahora era su novia y no podía fallarse ni mucho menos fallarle, pues ese era su gran temor: volver a fallar.

* * *

**Hola chicas...**

**Aquí les dejo un cap... puede que tenga errores ... sorry ^^**

**Bien... vamos revelando cosillas del pasado de Eddie,**

**también vamos viendo quien tiene los pantalones en la relación...**

**y pronto se destapará la olla con la presentación familiar (ups! xD)**

**Bien mis niñas ¿les cuento algo?**

**Tengo nuevo fic (:rene:)**

**Se llama: **Mr. Misterious.

**Pasen por él y dejenme sus RR :D**

**Cariños y las quiero**

**Manne.  
**


	9. Protección

**Paper Love.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo IX. 

**Protección.**

**

* * *

  
**

Esa tarde Edward y Bella compartieron una agradable salida, ambos disfrutaron juntos una caminata por un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Isabella y de esa forma Edward logró olvidar aquella sesión con Jasper.

Esa noche Isabella se debatió entre invitar a Edward a cenar en su casa, quizá le daría más seguridad a su relación si le traía y lo presentaba formalmente a Renée.

Emmett golpeó la puerta de la pieza de Bella, estaba decidido a pedirle su apoyo en cuanto a lo que deseaba hacer, esa tarde le había propuesto a Rose una cena en familia y quería que Bella cooperara trayendo a Edward también, así la atención de su madre no estaría solamente en ellos, si no también en su hermana y su novio.

—Pasa —dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó Emmett al verla.

—No, sólo estaba pensando —explicó.

—Te quiero pedir un favor.

—Ya me extrañaba que estuvieses a esta hora aquí y sin motivo, difícilmente me darías un beso de buenas noches —rió Bella.

—Tan amorosa como siempre, ya me extrañaba que anduvieses derramando miel con tu novio —dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de su hermana.

—Ya, dime que quieres —exigió Bella, quien también quería pedirle un favor.

—Mañana iremos al cine ¿No es así? —Bella asintió—. Después de eso, quiero que invites a Edward, ya que Rose estará aquí para la cena, quiero presentarle a Renée y que sepa que estoy de novio con ella —le explicó.

Bella comprendió de inmediato que ambos habían estado pensando en lo mismo y se sintió agradada al saber que las cosas para ellos serían más fáciles si lo hacían pronto, aún así no pudo evitar jugarle una broma a su hermano.

—¿Y quieres que Edward y yo vayamos de conejillo de indias? Claro está que nos mandarás a nosotros a presentar nuestra relación y luego lo harás tú ¿O me equivoco? —arqueó una ceja mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Emmett rió ante el comentario de su hermana, por supuesto que no era ese su plan, aunque mal no sonaba, conociendo a su madre, sabría que estaría encantada de saber que su novia era Rosalie Cullen, pues Renée tenía en alta estima a la familia del Doctor Cullen.

—Te equivocas, sé que Renée estará más que feliz con la presentación, ambos sabemos que le agradan los Cullen —sonrió Emmett

—Entonces veremos que piensan Rose y Edward de todo esto, si lo aceptan los invitamos luego del cine —explicó Bella mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama.

—Vale, buenas noches —besó la frente de su hermana antes de salir de la habitación.

Isabella quedó petrificada, hacía muchos años que Emmett no hacía algo así, al parecer no era ella la única que andaba desparramando miel.

Rose estaba dándose una exquisita ducha, necesitaba relajarse antes de dormir así que decidió prolongar un poco más su estadía en el baño, sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta, pero el sonido del agua le impedía especificar que era. Edward había tocado ya dos veces y no oía la respuesta de su hermana, por lo que decidió entrar.

Para los gemelos Cullen no existía pudor mucho menos entre ellos, siempre habían dormido juntos hasta los doce en que Carlisle y Esme consideraron que era prudente que cada uno tuviese su habitación.

—R-Rose, soy E-Edward —dijo cerrando la puerta.

—No te había oído, perdón —dijo la rubia mientras volvía a esparcir el shampoo por su cabello.

—M-Mañana i-iremos a-al c-cine ¿V-Verdad?

—Si, Emmett quedó de llamar para decirme a la hora que nos vemos en el centro comercial —sonrió recordando las dulces palabras de su novio antes de cortar aquella llamada.

—S-Sabes q-quiero r-regalarle a-algo a B-Bella, a-algo e-especial, p-pero n-no s-sé qué —dijo algo nervioso Edward ya que la primera vez que le pedía implícitamente asesoría en aquel tema.

—¡Yo feliz te acompaño! —respondió Rosalie mientras quitaba el exceso de shampoo que había caído en su ojo.

—G-Gracias —sonrió Edward complacido.

Edward se fue a acostar tarareando la melodía de la que sería la canción de Bella, había decidido que crearía su propia letra y se la regalaría cuando se sintiese preparado para dedicársela. El chico de cabello cobrizo no podía dormir, por más que lo intentase simplemente parecía que el sueño se había esfumado.

Bajó hacía la cocina con ánimos de beber una leche tibia y se encontró allí con su madre quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Insomnio? —sonrió Esme al ver a su pequeño que se restregaba un ojo.

—S-Si, q-quiero d-dormir y n-no p-puedo —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba cerca de su madre.

Esme comenzó a prepararle una leche tibia mientras oía a Edward.

—¿Problemas? Quizá andas ansioso —sonrió Esme.

Edward se ruborizó al darse cuenta que su madre notaba su cambio de humor y quizá sospechaba también el motivo.

—Parece que he dado en el clavo —respondió Esme al silencio de su hijo y le tendió el tazón con leche.

—E-Estoy… d-de novio con B-Bella —susurró nervioso mientras pasaba su dedo por el borde del tazón sin mirar a su madre. Esme sonrió al recibir la noticia, la chica parecía una muy buena muchacha y no dudaba que esto le haría bien a Edward, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa al saber que su pequeño podía verse en riesgo por el resto de los estudiantes del instituto.

—¿M-Mamá? —cuestionó Edward ante el silencio de su madre.

—Nada, es sólo que me parece extraño, fue muy rápido o no lo sé… pero debo decirte que Bella me agrada mucho —sonrió algo nerviosa ante la idea de que alguno de los alumnos le hiciese daño a Edward.

—M-Mañana saldré c-con ella y R-Rose me ayudará a e-elegirle u-un o-obsequio —le comentó antes de irse a dormir, al parecer la leche había hecho efecto.

—Buenas noches —besó la frente de Edward —. Intenta descansar para que mañana tengas una buena apariencia para tu novia —sonrió.

Aquella mañana Emmett y Bella como nunca despertaron temprano, el fornido chico preparó el desayuno para todos y esperó que su madre y su hermana se sentasen a desayunar con él.

—Esto si que es extraño —sonrió Renée al ver lo hacendoso que había amanecido Emmett.

—Parece que me cambiaron a mi hermano —sonrió Bella pensando que Rose había sido una buena influencia.

—Creo que no volveré a repetir esto, siempre piensan lo peor de mí y yo que lo hago con tanto ánimo —se hizo el ofendido.

—Vamos… dime ¿Qué quieres? —rió Renée preparándose una tostada.

—Como hoy no tenemos clases… bueno, este… Bella y yo iremos al cine —susurró nervioso —. Y quiero luego hacer un asado en casa para presentarte mi novia y a mi cuñado —se rascó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño esperando una respuesta.

—¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo por qué Charlie parecía desesperado por deshacerse de ustedes —rió —. Así que ya soy la suegra de…

Emmett miró a Bella quien no parecía muy agradecida ante la declaración de su hermano, pero decidió tomar la iniciativa y salir luego del incomodo momento.

—Edward Cullen —sonrió al recordar la imagen de su adorable novio.

—¿Estás de novia con Edward? —dijo sorprendida Renée —. Ese chico es adorable, pero su hermana es muy sobre protectora con él ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Renée era profesora de Artes plásticas en el instituto Forks y conocía muy bien la reputación honorable de Rosalie Cullen, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hermano a quien protegía ante cualquier circunstancia.

—No hay problema con eso —sonrió Bella —. Pregúntale a Emmett por qué Rosalie es un amor conmigo —dijo mientras bebía su té.

Renée dirigió la mirada a su hijo quien se ahogó mientras bebía su café.

—Rose es mi novia —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos lloraban ante el pequeño percance.

¿Sus hijos de novios con los Cullen? Revisó en su mente la fecha y no, no coincidía con el día de los inocentes… ¿Serían posibles los milagros? Emmett era demasiado desordenado, mujeriego y futbolero para estar con una señorita como Rosalie, una chica educada, muy sobre protectora y que detestaba a los intentos de galanes que sobraban en el instituto, y por otro lado estaba Bella, eso si que era sorprendente ¿De novia? ¿Con Edward? El chico era demasiado tímido y silencioso, por su tartamudez como para hablarle a Bella ¿Sería que ella dio el primer paso?

—Tierra llamando a Renée —dijo Bella pasándole la mano frente a sus perdidos ojos.

—Soy tú madre Bella —criticó al ver que su hija le llamaba por su nombre.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras que Emmett sonreía.

—Bien ¿Me darás permiso? —dijo retomando el tema.

—Claro, ¿Debo estar también? —dijo Renée mientras bebía de su tazón de leche.

—Por supuesto, la idea es "formalizar" el asunto —dijo haciendo comillas aéreas Bella.

—Está bien —sonrió Renée —. Estaré.

Rosalie se levantó temprano para tener todo bajo control a la hora de salir hacia el centro comercial, sabía que a última hora olvidaría más de alguna cosa o sufriría cualquier desventura antes de salir, siempre le ocurría algo. Dejó lista la ropa que se pondría, peinó su cabello y onduló las puntas para darle un toque más dulce y tierno cuando sonó su celular.

—¿Aló? —dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

—_Hola, bebé_ —dijo Emmett desde el otro lado.

Rosalie sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

—Hola —rió —. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Extrañándote, es la única forma en la que puedo estar cuando tú estas lejos de mí_ —dijo Emmett sonriente.

La rubia sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al oírle.

—También te he extrañado —sonrió.

—_Quería invitarte a un asado después del cine, será en mi casa_ —titubeó Emmett.

—Claro, encantada —respondió mientras peinaba su cabello.

—_Obviamente con Edward_ —añadió —. _Bien entonces nos vemos pronto._

—Nos vemos, cuídate —respondió Rose.

—_Te quiero_ —susurró.

—También yo —dijo Rose cortando la llamada.

Edward se levantó con gran dificultad de la cama y se fue a la ducha, luego de unos relajantes minutos bajo el agua consiguió despertarse, desayunó rápidamente y fue hacía la habitación de su hermana.

—¿Lista? —dijo tras la puerta.

—Salgo en dos minutos, por mientras saca el volvo —dijo Rose terminando de maquillarse.

Con la rápida conducción de Edward no tardaron en llegar al centro comercial, se estacionó con destreza en un pequeño espacio que había disponible y le abrió la puerta a su gemela.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —dijo Rose mirando las vitrinas.

—E-En realidad e-en n-nada —respondió Edward.

—Pero ¿Cuánto es el presupuesto? —inquirió su hermana.

Necesitaba descartar ideas para pensar en algo, ya que en media hora llegaría Bella y Emmett.

—El máximo son cien dólares porque es todo lo que tengo —dijo Edward.

Eso no el ayudaba mucho a Rosalie para elegir, aún eran demasiadas las posibilidades para elegir, entonces recordó un detalle de Bella.

—¿Le has visto la pequeña cadena que tiene Bella en su muñeca izquierda? —sonrió triunfante.

—S-Si, es p-preciosa —admitió Edward.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si le compras un dije para la cadena? Algo simbólico y podrías hacerlo una tradición, cada vez que exista algo importante, sin duda es un regalo muy original y especial —sonrió una vez más.

—M-Me g-gusta —reconoció Edward a su hermana.

Rosalie le llevó de joyería en joyería hasta encontrar el dije adecuado y que a ambos le gustase. Entre tanto buscar, escogieron un pequeño corazón de plata con algunos brillitos que le daba un toque muy especial. Edward y Rosalie quedaron conformes con la compra y se fueron a esperar a sus respectivas parejas al hall del centro comercial.

Emmett debió pedirle a Bella que se apresurara, no quería llegar tarde y hacer esperar a Rosalie. No tardaron en llegar al hall del centro comercial y buscaron a sus parejas. Edward hizo una pequeña seña a Emmett para que le viese y no tardaron en reunirse.

Todos se saludaron y comenzaron a caminar hacía la entrada del cine.

—B-Bella —susurró Edward.

La chica que iba abrazada a su novio le miró dulcemente y recibió lo que él le había entregado.

—Gracias —sonrió al ver la cajita.

Abrió el envoltorio y se encontró con la preciosa joya que contenía, la admiró varias veces y se lo volvió a agradecer con un pequeño beso.

—Es hermosa —sonrió.

—¿L-La c-coloco? —le dijo Edward.

—¡Si! —sonrió entusiasmada Bella.

Edward hizo un intento de colocar el dije en la pequeña cadena de Bella, pero era complejo ya que estaba demasiado tembloroso y no quería romper ni el dije ni la cadena, por lo que ambos prefirieron hacerlo luego y Bella guardó el regalo en su cartera.

—¿Qué veremos? —dijo Rose una vez en la fila del cine.

—No lo sé —dijo Emmett —. Elijan ustedes.

Comenzaron a ver la cartelera, aunque había pocas opciones que le llamasen la atención, en realidad los chicos no querían ver una comedia romántica y ellas no querían ver una película de acción, por lo que debían buscar un término medio en el asunto.

—¿Qué tal The lovely bones? —sonrió Bella.

—Ya la vi —dijo Rose —. Y la lloré completa.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué no vemos Alice in wonderland? —dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

Todos en la fila voltearon a ver al chico que había excedido el volumen y el entusiasmo posible por una película.

—Me encanta la idea, me fascina Johnny Depp —chilló Rose.

—¡Dios! A mi también me encanta Johnny, es genial —rió Bella.

Edward y Emmett comenzaron a alejarse de las chicas al ver que hiperventilaban por el actor que a sus casi cincuenta años se mantenía como uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo.

Fueron a ver la cartelera, quizá dar una vuelta y esperar que dejasen aquel tema cuando oyeron un par de gritos.

Al voltearse Edward vio en cámara lenta como un sujeto le arrebataba la cartera a su novia, de inmediato Emmett y Edward corrieron tras él dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas ante el rápido suceso.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Rose al ver a Bella más pálida de lo usual.

La chica asintió en silencio.

—Será mejor que les sigamos —dijo Rosalie corriendo tras su hermano y su novio.

El ladrón se escabullía entre las personas que al ver la persecución poco comprendían, Emmett estaba por alcanzar al sujeto cuando chocó con una anciana y debió pedir disculpas, Edward continuó tras el bandido que había robado la cartera de Bella, para él lo más importante era que allí iba su regalo para ella y no dejaría que un desalmado se lo arrebatase.

El ladrón al ver que era aún perseguido decidió bajar al estacionamiento y perderse entre los autos, por lo que bajó por las escaleras hacía el subterráneo, Edward no le perdía de vista y tenía su mirada fija en su objetivo: atrapar al ladrón.

Emmett apresuró su carrera para alcanzar a Edward que ya iba bajando las escaleras.

Bella sentía su corazón a una velocidad frenética, sus piernas estaban aún más ágiles que de costumbre, iban de la mano con Rosalie detrás de Emmett cuando llegaron a las escaleras y debieron bajarlas con más cuidado de lo usual pues ambas calzaban fino esa tarde y no querían dañar sus tacos.

Edward estiró la mano y alcanzó el gorro del polerón del sujeto, sin pensarlo dos veces jaló tan fuerte que la tela llegó a sonar y el tipo cayó al suelo.

Emmett llegó hasta donde estaban el sujeto y Edward, el bandido había sacado una corta pluma y desde el suelo amenazaba a su amigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward utilizó sus conocimientos de Yudo y desarmó al ladronzuelo dejándole aún más asustado, le arrebató la cartera de las manos y se la lanzó a Emmett.

—¡No me hagas nada! Suéltame por favor —rogó desde el suelo el vándalo.

Edward sentía la ira recorrer sus venas, no soportaría que le hiciesen daño a su novia, no frente a él, quizá esto podría haber sido mucho peor sin la presencia de ellos y no le agradaba la idea. Golpeó con su mano empuñada el rostro de aquel chico que no tendría más de veinticinco años.

—¡Ya está bien! —dijo Bella al ver como Edward golpeaba al sujeto.

Sin piedad una y otra vez le golpeo, mientras que Emmett se unió a la lucha al ver que el ladrón intentó defenderse, Edward le hizo un ademán para que se retirase de la lucha.

—No sería justo —dijo decidido —. Esto es algo entre este imbécil y yo, nadie toca a mi novia sin pagar por ello.

Emmett, Rosalie y Bella se petrificaron allí, Edward había hablado con decisión y se notaba ira en sus palabras, pero la sorpresa de todos se debió a que no había tartamudeado en ningún momento.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Subo el cap corriendo o me dejaran sin net.**

**Las quiero mucho y espero sus rr :D**

**¡Siii! Edward ante la ira actuo cegado por ella y habló de corrido.**

**Leyeron bien no es un error.**

**Espero sus RR :D**

**Y apoyen mi nueva historia: Mr. Misterious :D**

**Dejen rr :D**

**Cariños**

**Manne**


	10. Evasión

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo X.

**Evasión.**

**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado especialmente a **Hallie399 **que recomendó este fic en el Blog de las fickeras (revise mi profile allí está el Link).**

**Y también esta dedicado a las niñas de twitter que me dieron "animos" para escribir este cap. Ellas son: **Black_Cullen, EniChepi, Ericastelo**. Si no fuese por su adorable "presión" este cap no estaría aquí.**

**Las quiero mucho niñas :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella no podía creer lo que había oído de la boca de su novio, estaba completamente sorprendida y al parecer el resto de sus amigos también. Ella jamás había oído a Edward tan decidido, mucho menos en una situación así, el joven siempre había demostrado un espíritu pacifista y tranquilo, pero ahora era un hombre completamente distinto, seguro y sobre protector. Rosalie sostuvo del brazo a Bella al ver que la chica parecía desvanecerse, para ella también era una sorpresa que su hermano actuase de esa forma ante desconocidos, pues Rose sabía que en casa el tartamudeo de su hermano era casi nulo, pero aún así había quedado tan atónita como su novio y su amiga.

Emmett al ver que Edward no había prestado atención a sus palabras, intentó separarlo del maleante, pues creía que al estar cegado así por la ira no tardaría en arrepentirse de haberle golpeado hasta el punto de la inconciencia, por lo que decidió intervenir antes que su amigo se viese en una terrible situación.

—Edward ya basta —dijo tomándole la mano que había empuñado para dar un tercer y certero golpe en la quijada —. Por favor.

Edward intentaba contener su ira, realmente deseaba partirle la cara al idiota que había osado hacerle daño a su novia, pero al ver el rostro sorprendido y pálido de Bella decidió dejar allí el asunto.

—Lla-llamen al g-guard-dia —titubeó mientras mantenía en el suelo al ladrón.

De inmediato Rosalie fue en busca del guardia de seguridad, quien no tardó en llegar junto a ella para prestar auxilio a Edward.

Les tomaron un par de declaraciones con respecto a lo sucedido, tuvieron que repetir varias veces su discurso, pero pronto lograron salir de allí, lamentablemente sin ánimos de ver la película.

Ninguno quería hablar el tema de lo que había pasado, nadie quería recordar el incomodo momento, incluso Rose se sentía incomoda de sólo pensar en lo que diría Edward si le recordaba todo el asunto.

Se subieron a los respectivos automóviles sin decir nada, esta vez Rosalie se fue con Emmett y Edward con Bella, todos iban a la casa de los hermanos Swan a compartir de un asado familiar en donde se haría la presentación formal de los noviazgos.

Aún así Isabella estaba inquieta, ella deseaba hacerle ver que su problema si tenía solución y a pesar que Edward no había querido tocar la cuestión no sentía miedo de hacérselo ver de una vez por todas.

—Amor —susurró mientras miraba fijamente la carretera.

—¿S-Si? —titubeó Edward quien ya presentía por donde iría esta conversación y sinceramente no le agradaba la idea de que le recordasen que había pasado.

Edward sabía perfectamente que no había tartamudeado y deseaba cuanto antes dejar la etapa como pasado. No era la primera vez que no tartamudeaba, él lo sabía bien, pues como se lo habían recomendado cantar era una buena forma de no tartamudear, pero aún así lo seguía haciendo y el por qué del asunto cada vez era más engorroso.

—Allí abajo… —intentó armarse de valor —. Allí abajo tu me defendiste y quiero darte las gracias —sonrió nerviosa —. Pero a nadie se le pasó por alto el hecho que no tartamudeaste.

Bella sintió como el rubor corría por sus mejillas, tenía claro lo incomodo que era para ambos tocar ese tema y Edward lo sabía bien, el podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y aquello le producía un bloqueo que le impedía pronunciar palabra. Con gran dificultad le respondió.

—N-No q-qui-quiero ha-blar d-de e-eso —dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera.

Muchas veces había pasado por aquel momento en que le presionaban para que hablase y dijese su verdad, pero él no sabía que decir, no tenía nada que decir, simplemente él quería tranquilidad y paz.

Los médicos habían agotado sus tratamientos con él y estaba cansado de parecer un juguete de los médicos que buscaban soluciones para su tartamudez, incluso Carlisle, su padre, le había hecho una ronda de preguntas agotadoras que no le habían llevado a ningún lado. ¿Acaso no bastaba saber que él sería así para siempre?

—Pero, Edward, creo que es lo mejor hablarlo, necesitamos superar este problema juntos y sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero es necesario —recalcó Bella mientras posaba su mano sobre la mano de Edward que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios.

El chico no respondió, simplemente no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, sabía que Bella tarde o temprano terminaría cansándose de él y esta era la primera prueba: Ella quería superar su tartamudez porque tenía vergüenza de él.

¿Quién querría a un fracasado social? Pues Bella podría obtener algo mucho mejor que eso, mucho mejor que él.

Bella se dio cuenta de que la tensión del rostro de Edward variaba, unos ojos tristes y su labio inferior tembloroso le hacía creer que él volvía a desconfiar de ella.

—Amor —susurró —. No quiero que saques conclusiones equivocadas, yo jamás te dejaría de querer por esto, te conocí así y así te quiero, pero lo hago por ti, porque sé que eres tú el que tiene problemas con quererse a sí mismo —reconoció de una vez por todas para poder hacerle hablar.

Edward se petrificó en el volante, él no… no esperaba que ella dijese eso.

El chico de cabello cobrizo no sabía que decir ni mucho menos que pensar, para él era muy difícil lograr confiar en alguien y lo tenía claro, aún le era difícil confiar en Bella, pero que ella notase su poco afecto hacía sí mismo le sorprendió bastante, pues jamás pensó que ella fuese tan incisiva.

Edward no se tenía confianza en sí mismo, la había perdido hacía muchos años y evitaba volver a tener aquellas imágenes en su mente, pues era un lío. Constantemente se bloqueaba a sí mismo, sus recuerdos desagradables parecían volver a apoderarse de su voluntad y no le permitían hablar. Se sentía atormentado y sumamente incomodo.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablarlo ahora lo entiendo, pero esto Edward tarde o temprano tendremos que hablarlo, te guste o no ¿Me escuchaste? —dijo en un tono autoritario. Al oírse se dio cuenta que había sido más dura de lo necesario y se sintió incomoda con el silencio sepulcral que se adueñó de la cabina.

Edward no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de nada, pues nuevamente y como siempre había arruinado un momento especial, entonces se recriminó por arruinarlo de esa manera, pero no sabía como arreglarlo.

Se hizo a un lado de la carretera, detuvo el volvo y se bajó de él.

Emmett se dio cuenta del desvió de su amigo con su hermana.

—Déjalos, creo que es mejor que conversen antes de llegar a tu casa —le recomendó Rose.

—¿Crees que andan bien? —dijo Emmett preocupado.

Sabía que esa relación era más compleja de lo que aún se veía, quizá los roces y discusiones aún no había florecido, pero conocía muy bien a su hermana y su carácter frontal chocaría con el carácter tímido de su novio, era cosa de tiempo.

—En realidad, no —reconoció Rose —. Creo que Edward no querrá hablar del tema, siempre los evita y tu hermana no le dejará que lo haga, así que veremos quien termina cediendo.

—¿Crees que logren ponerse de acuerdo? Pues yo deseo que estén bien —dijo preocupado.

Emmett quería ver a su hermana feliz y a Edward también, pues comprendía lo complejo que debía ser una vida así, pero no solamente aquello, también quería verlos juntos porque sabía que de cierta manera una ruptura temprana afectaría su idilio con Rose.

—Edward tiene que aprender mucho de Bella, en realidad ambos deben aprender del otro, creo que les tomara tiempo, pero les tengo fe —sonrió Rose.

Bella no comprendía que hacía Edward, pero se había bajado del volvo y ahora miraba el bosque que bordeaba a la carretera, estaba allí abstraído y ella congelada en el asiento del auto se sentía inútil.

Decidida se levantó de allí y caminó hacía Edward. Él sintió sus pasos pero no volteó.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo abrazándose a su espalda.

Edward agradeció ese cálido contacto, necesitaba sentirse querido a pesar de su idiotez, necesitaba algo de apoyo en ese momento. Se flagelaba a sí mismo cada vez que no podía hacer lo que él deseaba, tener que ser esclavo de su propia mente y boca era denigrante y se detestaba por eso.

Ella esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó y se sintió realmente ofendida, al parecer Edward ocultaba mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar y no le agradaba saber que había una parte de él que no estaba dispuesto a abrirle.

Se soltó de la espalda de su novio y caminó de vuelta al auto, iba a abrir la puerta cuando la mano del chico la detuvo. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y ella logró ver el brillo que proferían, estaban húmedos y tristes. Edward la sostuvo de sus hombros y la miró sintiéndose el hombre más miserable y más afortunado del mundo.

Tenía a una mujer estupenda a su lado y él desconfiaba de ella, arruinaba todo y simplemente su estupidez le superaba.

—B-Bella —susurró cuando sus rostros estaban cerca.

Sin pensar más, ni culparse por lo ocurrido, posó sus labios en los temblorosos labios de su novia y se dejó llevar por la exquisita sensación que le profería aquel encuentro. Sentir la suavidad de la boca de Bella era un mundo alterno, agradable y perfecto, en donde las palabras eran inútiles y el movimiento de sus labios era la única forma de comunicarse. Se alejó de ella por un momento y la miró dulcemente.

La sorpresa de Bella la dejó petrificada allí, había sido el beso más exquisito que había sentido, estaba lleno de culpa, perdón y desesperación, lo podía sentir.

—B-Bella —susurró Edward —. P-Perdóname, s-sé l-lo d-difícil q-que e-es p-para t-ti, p-pero e-entiéndeme p-para m-mi n-no e-es f-fácil —hipó mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, amor —le abrazó —Eres tú el que debe perdonarme, he sido muy incisiva en el asunto y creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo antes de preocuparnos de estas cosas —dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.

—J-Juro q-que a-algún d-día s-seré c-capaz d-de d-decírtelo —susurró.

Ella asintió en silencio y volvió a besar los labios suaves y tibios labios de su novio, dejándose llevar por la sensación agradable que inundaba su cuerpo cada vez que estaban así.

—Te quiero —sonrió Bella.

Edward devolvió esa sonrisa.

—T-También t-te q-quiero —dijo sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Subieron ambos al volvo, dejando atrás el incomodo momento. Para Bella esto le sirvió para darse cuenta que no podía llegar y presionar un tema delicado para él, debía adecuarse a sus tiempos, Edward necesitaba su espacio y por sobre todo necesitaba de su comprensión, sólo así lograrían avanzar y ella realmente eso deseaba.

Para Edward sirvió para darse cuenta que ahora tenía a alguien a quién cuidar y que debía cuidarla incluso de sí mismo, pues para él todo esto era nuevo y debía aprender a confiar una vez más, quizá el riesgo era mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir equivocándose y no estaba dispuesto a fracasar en esta relación con ella, por lo que se juro dar lo mejor de sí y hacer feliz por sobre todo a Bella.

Llegaron con bastante retraso a la casa de Bella, Edward limpió su rostro una vez más y la besó tiernamente antes de entrar a la casa.

El aroma les inundó de inmediato al entrar a la salita.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos cuando Bella y Edward llegaron al patio en donde estaban asando la carne.

Esme y Carlisle también estaban allí, cada uno con una copa en la mano y al parecer disfrutaban mucho de aquella situación.

Bella se alegró de verlos allí tan contentos, mientras que Emmett sostenía a Rose de la cintura y se preocupaba de la carne.

—No me miren a mí, también me sorprendí —dijo el chico al ver que Edward y Bella le miraban como culpable.

—He sido yo —sonrió Renée —. Quise disfrutar de una tarde agradable con mis viejos amigos.

¿Amigos? —Pensó Isabella—. Ella no sabía que su madre y los Cullen hubiesen sido amigos.

Todos escucharon atentamente como Renée, Esme y Carlisle se conocieron, mientras que disfrutaban de un buen refresco alrededor de la parrilla.

—¿Pensaban que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? —sonrió Esme retomando el tema del noviazgo de Rose y Emmett.

—Bueno… —dijo el chico incomodo.

—Jamás lo quisimos ocultar —reconoció Rose —. Simplemente necesitábamos un espacio más adecuado.

Edward se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar, de hecho podría imaginarse a sus futuros días de esta manera, en esta familia.

—Te lo tenías mucho mejor guardado Edward —rió Carlisle.

El chico se ruborizó aún más al ver que su padre arqueaba una ceja.

—S-Se l-lo i-íbamos a d-decir —sonrió nervioso.

—Seguro —dijo su padre bebiendo un poco de vino.

Se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron del asado que había hecho Emmett y que por cierto a todos les gustó. Edward se sentía muy cómodo en el círculo familiar que se había formado y Bella sentía aquello, pues Edward sonrió en varias ocasiones y habló en otras tantas.

Antes de marchar Renée habló con Edward un poco más alejados del resto.

—Sé que Isabella es muy poco paciente y directa, también te conozco un poco, sólo te pido que tengas paciencia, ella es muy confrontacional y en más de una ocasión tendrán problemas, pero veo que te adora y eso es a fin de cuentas lo que importa —sonrió muy complacida Renée al ver que su hija no podría haber elegido mejor muchacho que Edward.

Este sintió la responsabilidad nuevamente en sus hombros y no era muy agradable que la gente tuviese expectativas sobre él, realmente él no era bueno cumpliéndolas, rara vez hacía las cosas bien, pero esta vez se había jurado dar lo mejor de sí y Renée debía saberlo.

—C-Créeme —aclaró su voz —. T-También l-la a-adoro.

Ella quedó complacida con la respuesta de Edward, no esperaba menos de él.

Los Cullen se retiraron de la casa de los Swan felices por la excelente cena que habían disfrutado y prometieron que la siguiente sería en su hogar. Edward y Rosalie se fueron en el Volvo, mientras que sus padres se fueron en su auto.

—Renée es maravillosa —sonrió Esme a Carlisle.

—Lo es —le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa.

—¿Crees que Edward estará bien con Isabella? Aún estoy temerosa de esa relación —reconoció.

—No lo sé, pero que Edward haya aceptado algo así es importante, sabes que a él no le gusta tomar ese tipo de responsabilidades, esto sin duda es un avance importante —le declaró Carlisle.

Rosalie casi saltaba en el asiento del copiloto de felicidad y Edward reía al verla como si fuese una niña nuevamente.

—¿A q-que d-debo esos c-cánticos y t-tanta f-felicidad? —rió Edward.

Rosalie se sentía tan plena con lo que le había pedido Emmett que casi se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

—Emmett me ha pedido que en las vacaciones de invierno le acompañe a casa de su padre, quiere presentarme oficialmente ante él —sonrió.

—V-Vaya —dijo no muy sorprendido. En realidad no le veía lo emocionante al asunto, pero si su hermana era feliz, él también lo era.

—No seas aburrido, seré la primera novia que presenta oficialmente a su padre, eso cambia las cosas, tonto —rió.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward se retiró rápidamente a su habitación, besando a su madre y deseándoles las buenas noches a todos.

—¿Por qué anda tan extraño? —dijo Esme.

Rosalie se debatió de manera interna si contarle o no a su madre lo sucedido. Ambos con Emmett habían decidido no decir nada en cuanto al incidente de la cartera en el cine, después de todo lo ocurrido, no sería cómodo para sus respectivos hermanos soportar una ronda desagradable de preguntas, pero sabía que esto no se lo podía ocultar a sus padres, mucho menos ante la forma de actuar de su hermano, así que de una vez por todas se decidió a hablar.

—Bien, esto se los voy a contar aunque no me compete a mí hacerlo, pero lo que les pido es que no se lo digan a Edward, porque si él no lo ha hecho es porque no se siente cómodo ¿Ok? —suspiró.

Esme y Carlisle la miraron fijamente y asintieron en silencio esperando que su hija continuase.

—Hoy Edward persiguió a un ladrón que quería robarle la cartera a Isabella y una vez que lo capturo le dio una paliza de aquellas, ya saben ustedes —rió —. El asunto es que Emmett lo intentó detener y Edward le respondió furioso sin tartamudear y fue una frase bastante larga —finalizó descargando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Esme se sorprendió ante la noticia, jamás pensó que su hijo pudiese haber hecho algo así, pero se veía tan compuesto en la comida que le pareció extraña su actitud.

—¿Qué crees que ocurrió? —dijo Esme volteándose a su marido.

—Creo que su reacción se debió a la situación, actuó bajo estrés y sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta su mente y su cuerpo se sintieron sobrepasados y logró desbloquear esa parte de su cerebro que le impide hablar con normalidad —dijo Carlisle analizando todos los puntos.

Esa noche su lado científico no le dejó dormir buscando la solución a aquel problema, él tenía clara la raíz de todo esto, pero no sabía como enfrentarlo, no sabía como tratar la tartamudez de su hijo, ya que esta debió haber desaparecido hace años según el certificado médico. Entonces se decidió de una vez, era ahora o nunca, él debía entregarle a Jasper el expediente de su hijo, Jasper era el único capaz de buscar una cura para la tartamudez de Edward.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Siento demasiado la tardanza pero la Universidad absorve y mi carrera aún más. Estudiar Enfermería es genial, pero te plantan demasiadas materias.**

**Aún así estoy muy feliz de lo que elegí.**

**¿Qué tal el cap?**

**Si, ya sabrán lo que le entregará Carlisle a Jasper.**

**Y Bien, como ven hay roces entre Edward y Bella, son chicos completamente distintos, pero su cariño es muy especial.**

**Poco a poco se irá revelando que le ha pasado a Edward y veremos que ocurre con la parejita.**

**Pero ahora **QUIERO HABLAR ALGO IMPORTANTE.

**_Quiero dar las gracias a todas ustedes por leerme, realmente me han sorprendido con sus reviews, jamás se me ocurrió que esta idea tendría tanta aceptación._**

_**Leer a cada una de ustedes me hace muy feliz y también me alegran el día, escribir y leer sus reviews es como una terapia para mí.**_

_**y me alegra mucho saber que les gusta... wow...**_

**Las quiero chicas :)**

**Cuidense y...**

**¿Merezco RR?**

**Manne**_**  
**_


	11. Revelación

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo XI

**Revelación.**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle entró en su despacho aquella mañana con el ánimo decidido, pero aún así con un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Tenía claro que todo lo que había hecho en el pasado era para proteger a Edward, todo, sin dudas, había sido por el bien de su hijo. Tanto estudio médico a un pequeño de siete años con un evidente trauma, sin dudas no ayudaba. El caso de Edward era bastante corriente, pero el simple hecho de ser hijo de un médico de la ciudad hizo que toda la comitiva medica se interesara más en el caso, creían que era su deber curar al hijo de un camarada, aunque realmente no sabían que le causaban aún más daño.

Carlisle salió del mar de recuerdos que le envolvían como si todo fuese ayer, abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, que siempre se encontraba con llave y de allí sacó el expediente de Edward, observó el papel amarillento por el paso del tiempo y la humedad y hojeó sus páginas.

Hacía ya bastante que esto había ocurrido, diez años que habían pasado sin lograr encontrar una solución a la creciente tartamudez de Edward, aunque en el círculo más íntimo, su hijo lograba encajar muy bien y su tartamudez disminuía notoriamente, mientras que en otras áreas de su vida no había logrado superar aquel conflicto interno. Aquellos recuerdos reprimidos en el interior de Edward más algunos sucesos que escasamente lograba recordar con nitidez, eran los que le impedían continuar avanzando y aquello Carlisle lo sabía muy bien.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó en busca de su esposa que a estas horas de la mañana de seguro estaba en su estudio. Intentó no producir demasiado ruido al subir ya que Rose y Edward, estaban en sus habitaciones, de seguro aún durmiendo.

Carlisle tocó la puerta de manera suave y escuchó del otro lado un suave _"pasa"._

Allí estaba Esme, pintando uno de sus tantos cuadros que tenía en proceso, justo aquella mañana se había decido por el retrato de la madre de Carlisle a quien le había tenido mucho aprecio. Su esposo se sintió incomodo al ver aquel cuadro tan bien pintando y recordó aquellos momentos con su fallecida madre.

—Amor —le susurró a Esme que continuaba deslizando el pincel por la tela.

La joven mujer sintió el rose de los labios de su esposo en la mejilla y de inmediato dejó la pintura para voltearse y posar sus labios en los de su marido.

—Cariño —dijo Carlisle separando suavemente a su esposa —. ¿Puedes dejar lo que haces por unos minutos?

Esme comprendió a que se debía el asunto, sabía perfectamente que lo de ayer tendría consecuencias en el actuar de su esposo y así fue, podía notarlo en sus ojos.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa.

Dejó de lado su paleta de pintura y limpió sus manos en el ya sucio delantal.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá que disponía la habitación y ella le prestó toda la atención que era necesaria.

—¿De qué trata? —sonrió para hacerle el tema más fácil a su esposo.

—Edward —respondió nervioso.

Ella asintió para que continuase.

—Creo que lo mejor es que Jasper avance más rápido, realmente creo que él es el único médico capaz de tratar a Edward de la manera correcta, todos sus estudios indican que es una persona capaz y creo que nuestro hijo necesita volver a recordar todo lo que ocurrió y sé que Jasper tendrá el tacto suficiente para evitar que Edward salga dañado —exhaló expectante a lo que respondería su esposa.

Esme siempre le había entregado todo el amor necesario a Edward y a Rosalie, desde que eran bebes, los amaba más que a su vida y con el paso del tiempo siempre tuvo las esperanzas de que Edward recobrase aquel brillo en sus ojos característicos de cuando era niño, pero no… pasaba el tiempo y su pequeño hijo se encerraba en una habitación a tocar piano, sin siquiera salir de ella o dejar entrar a alguien por horas, pero en aquella cena en la que estuvo invitada Isabella, se pudo dar cuenta que su hijo volvía a tener aquel brillo y la esperanza de una recuperación fue lo que vio cuando se enteró que Isabella era la novia de su hijo.

—Creo que podría ser beneficioso así como no lo podría ser. Amor hemos intentado de todo con Edward y tú mismo has visto todo el daño por el que ha tenido que pasar, daños innecesarios. No quiero volver a oír nuevamente a un médico decir que no tiene idea que es o que simplemente él no se quiere curar —el nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de ella —. Creo que la mejor solución de Edward radica en Bella.

—¿Bella? —intentó comprender Carlisle —. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Edward mira a Bella de una manera muy especial y no olvides que por ella fue tras el ladrón y recupero la cartera, pero lo más importante: por defenderla habló sin tartamudear —le recordó con cariño su esposa.

Carlisle comprendía, su esposa tenía razón esta chica tenía una importante influencia en Edward, pero no podían hacerle recaer toda la responsabilidad a una jovencita, se necesitaba de alguien con conocimiento. No podía descartar, o mejor dicho obviar, que Edward sentía algo especial por Isabella, y ese sentimiento sería muy útil para Jasper si deseaba avanzar en todo esto.

—Quizá entre Jasper y Bella puedan hacer algo —señaló Carlisle a modo de conclusión.

—¿Se lo entregarás? —dijo Esme apuntando al expediente que sostenía Carlisle.

—Ahora mismo —respondió.

—Pero, ¡Carlisle, es domingo! —le recordó sorprendida.

—Lo sé, pero esto no puede esperar, Edward debe ir a terapia cuanto antes —le explicó —. En realidad es Jasper el que tiene que ver que hará con la información, pero mientras más tiempo tenga para procesarla mejor.

—Sólo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto —dijo Esme antes de besar suavemente los labios de su esposo.

¿Haría bien su marido al hacer todo esto? Realmente no lo sabía, pero dentro de su corazón la esperanza radicaba en Bella, sabía que aquella chica de tono decidido lograría un cambio radical en su hijo, sólo esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliese dañado en el camino.

Carlisle salió con prisa de su casa, tomó su auto y dio marcha a su corto viaje hasta el departamento de su camarada, no sin antes marcar el teléfono y no ser tan inoportuno.

—¿Jasper? —dijo al oír la voz tras el teléfono.

—_Hola ¿Qué tal? _—respondió su camarada.

—Bien, ¿Estás en casa? Quiero pasar a dejarte un archivo —dijo mientras se detenía ante el semaforo en rojo a tan sólo dos cuadras de la casa de su amigo.

—_Si, estoy acá, estaba revisando unos mails antes de salir, tuviste suerte de encontrarme _—rió.

—En dos minutos estoy allá —le respondió.

—_De acuerdo._

Estacionó su auto y se dirigió hacía la recepción. La joven que estaba allí ya le conocía por lo que le dejo pasar sin mayor problema.

Las ansias le recorrían deseaba cuanto antes entregarle esto a su amigo y que pudiese darle solución o quizá un análisis más profundo, después de todo el joven médico era el más brillante de su generación, de seguro algún estudio realizado por él y su equipo tendría alguna alternativa para solucionar el problema de Edward.

Tocó el timbre y no tardaron en abrir.

—Hola, Carlisle —dijo su amigo que tenía una apariencia cansada.

—¿Te desperté? —inquirió mientras aceptaba la invitación a pasar.

—No, de hecho estaba leyendo algunas cosas —sonrió —. ¿Algo para beber?

—¿Tan temprano? —respondió Carlisle mirando su celular.

—Me refería a un té o un café —rió Jasper mientras se acercaba a su cocina —¿Qué era lo que me tenías que entregar?

Carlisle miró el expediente en sus manos temblorosas y alzó la vista.

—Es el expediente de Edward —dijo acercándose a su colega y tendiéndole el archivo.

—Pero si el expediente está en el hospital ¿Para qué lo sacaste y me lo trajiste? Si querías que lo revisara era cosa que me lo dijeses y lo vería mañana —dijo confuso.

—Este expediente no es el de los estudios del Dr. King, este expediente contiene las declaraciones de Edward en el momento clave que comenzó su tartamudez —señaló con un nudo en la garganta —. Comprenderás que no iba a dejarlo en manos de un médico poco competente, pues no tardé en darme cuenta que el Dr. King no tenía el suficiente conocimiento para tratar a Edward y le atormentaba más que ayudarlo a avanzar, es por eso que decidí terminar su tratamiento tres años después de lo ocurrido —explicó tenso.

A Jasper, cuya mente era bastante aguda, no le extrañaba en absoluto lo que su amigo le declaraba, pues tenía más que claro que habían demasiadas cosas inconclusas dentro del proceso de recuperación de Edward. Recibió el archivo que a simple vista constaba de unas cuantas páginas.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo lea?

—Porque confío en tus capacidades más que en las de otro médico y a pesar de ser joven no es menor tus especialidades y sé que podrás con esto —dijo seguro Carlisle.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, espero poder hacer algo —le respondió mientras le tendía una taza de café.

—No, gracias. Prefiero que leas esto mientras me devuelvo a casa y una vez que lo hayas leído me avisas —le tendió la mano a su amigo y se marchó rápidamente de allí.

Jasper se quedó allí sorprendido, tomó su tazón de café u se dejó caer en el sofá. Observó las hojas amarillentas del expediente que emitían un suave olor a humedad y se dispuso a leerlas tranquilamente.

Lo primero que vio en ellas fue la foto de Edward de pequeño, allí aparecían sus datos más básicos de los que ya conocía.

En el papel se leía lo siguiente.

17 de enero de 2000.

Enfermera: Victoria Smith

Nombre del paciente: Edward Anthony Cullen.

Edad: 7 años.

Entrevista del paciente.

¿Qué estabas haciendo ese día?

El niño tiene los ojos llorosos y aún tiembla, está pálido y evidentemente desconfiado ante mi presencia.

Debí formular varias veces la pregunta para que respondiese.

"_Estaba acostado junto a Rose, estaba dormida. Papá y mamá habían salido, así que nos quedamos con nuestra Nona, pero yo no podía dormir, el ruido del viento me daba miedo y Rose dormía tan tranquila que no quise despertarla. Fui a la cocina a ver si estaba la Nona viendo tele para pedirle que me acompañase a dormir o que me dejase ver tele con ella. _

Su voz es entrecortada y apenas audible, cada vez que habla de "su nona" como él la llama, su voz se quiebra y tartamudea en exceso. Según datos familiares el niño no tartamudeaba desde antes del suceso.

¿Dónde estaba tu Nona, Edward?

_Mi Nona estaba sentada en el sillón viendo un canal de animales y sonrió al verme. Me pregunto que por que andaba descalzo y le dije que no podía dormir. Ella se levantó y me acompañó a la cocina. Me sentó en la silla y me hizo esperar mientras me preparaba una leche, según mi nona me servía para dormir tranquilito y no soñar nada malo._

El niño vuelve a tartamudear de manera excesiva, revuelve las manos con nerviosismo, en ningún momento me mira a los ojos, todo lo contrario parece esquivarlos.

¿Qué más pasó?

_Cuando sonó la campanita del microondas mi abuelita se levantó y sacó la taza de allí, cuando se dio vuelta y me miró, me dedicó una linda sonrisa. Después no sé cómo, pero… se le cayó la taza de las manos y sus ojos se pusieron raros, entonces se cayó al suelo._

En el momento en que Edward me cuenta que se cayó la taza al suelo se estremece y no continúa hablándome. Cada vez empeora aún más su fluidez para hablar. Se debe detener la entrevista para que el niño se vuelva a calmar.

¿Por qué crees que se cayó?

"_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que le pasara algo a mi abuelita, corrí hasta donde estaba, mi Nona no hacía nada y temblaba en el suelo. Me dio mucho miedo y grite muy alto para que viniera alguien, pero nadie me escuchó, llamé a Rose y tampoco despertó y me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar y me puse a llorar porque no sabia que le pasaba a mi Nona"_

Cada vez que se le pregunta a Edward con respecto a los detalles de su abuela, evade la conversación respondiendo que tenía miedo.

¿Tú llamaste por teléfono?

Se cambia el tema para evitar que el niño vuelva al estado de shock que se mantuvo por horas antes de conseguir que hablase.

_Me acordé que mi papá decía que cuando estuviese solo y si pasaba algo llamara al 911, dijo que allí me ayudarían, se demoraron en contestar y una señorita me dijo que enviarían rápido a alguien, que no me moviese al lado de mi abuelita. Pero ella se veía muy mal en el suelo y tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. _

¿Quieres mucho a tu abuelita, Edward?

_Si, yo la quiero mucho, ella siempre dice que va a estar conmigo y que juntos solucionaremos todos los problemas, ella me va a cuidar hasta cuando fuese viejita y aun no está viejita para que me deje solo, por eso me cuida._

El niño habla en presente sobre su abuelita a pesar que el suceso ocurrió hace ya dos semanas, exactamente el 4 de enero de 2000.

¿Sigues viendo a tu abuelita?

_Si, ella me viene a ver y me cuida de todos los hombres malos que hay aquí._

Edward mira asustado a sus alrededores a pesar que en la sala no hay nadie más que nosotros dos y su madre que esta sentada tras de mí, lo suficientemente lejos para que no interrumpa la conversación a menos que sea urgente.

¿Qué pasó después que llamaste por teléfono?

_Como dijo la señorita del teléfono, llegaron a mi casa gente que venía de blanco y en una ambulancia y un hombre me dijo que era Doctor y que él iba a cuidar a mi abuelita, una de las mujeres que venía con él me dijo que fuésemos a buscar a mi hermana, entonces la acompañe y la despertamos, pero yo no quería dejar sola a mi abuelita, no con los doctores, yo quería saber que le iban a hacer, quería avisarle a mi papi para que curara a mi Nona. _

Edward comienza a tensarse aún más, no se comprende lo que dice pues su tartamudeo es constante, deben sacar a su madre de aquí para que no interrumpa la declaración, el niño se muestra molesto cada vez que nombra a los doctores.

Se tranquiliza al pequeño y se continúa en otra sesión.

¿Rose bajó contigo?

_No, ella se quedó con la enfermera arriba. _

¿Qué viste cuando bajaste?

_Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con el doctor que decía que no se podía hacer nada y mandaba a la mujer que estaba al lado y le decía que la dejara así no más, que mejor le ponían una inyección. Y la mujer le decía que no, que mejor que no, entonces le grité al doctor que dejara a mi abuelita tranquila y me iba a abrazar a mi Nona cuando sentí que estaba tibia, casi fría y el doctor me sacó de allí._

¿Qué más hizo el doctor? ¿Pudiste verlo?

_Él le puso a mi abuelita algo con una aguja y la enfermera que estaba a su lado se vino conmigo y lo dejo solo con mi Nona. La mujer parece que estaba enojada, dijo cosas feas mientras me obligaba a irme dejando sola a mi Nona._

Edward se estremece en su silla cada vez que habla de aquel doctor, aparentemente considera que el culpable de todo es él. El niño posee una extraña confusión asume a su abuela como muerta, aunque no lo expresa con palabras y a la vez habla de un futuro con ella. Bajo ninguna circunstancia el niño lloró al realizar la declaración.

Jasper quedó sorprendido ante la lectura de aquella declaración. ¿Podría ser que Edward presenció un asesinato? ¿El médico a cargo habría matado a su abuela frente a los ojos de aquel niño? ¿Tendría Edward trastorno de la realidad luego de todo lo acontecido?

Aquella declaración era de un niño de siete años, un pequeño que poco puede describir algo tan fuerte como aquello. Con esta información se veía obligado a preguntarle a Edward, de ahora diecisiete años, que había ocurrido esa noche.

* * *

**Hola Chicas.**

**Capitulo breve, pero esclarecedor a medias...**

**Quiero darle las gracias a **_Miss_Kathy90 _**por revisar el cap para hacerlo más adecuado :) Gracias amiga.**

**En el siguiente capitulo tendrán más sobre la verdad.**

**La universidad me tiene agotada, tengo mil cosas que estudiar y me falta tiempo para escribir, no las ganas.**

**Así que tardaré más o menos en actualizar, lo intentaré todos los fin de semanas.**

**Quiero dejarles en claro que no abandonaré el fic :)**

**Y gracias por sus reviews :D Muchas gracias.**

**¿Merezco rr ahora?**

**Las chicas que me dejan RR anonimos y no tienen cuenta dejenme sus mails (separados por espacios porque si no no se visualiza y se borra)**

**de esta manera: dejesumsn (arroba) gmail . com**

**Cariños y las Quiero**

**Manne  
**


	12. Recuerdos

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo XII

Recuerdos

* * *

Edward recibió la notificación por medio de su padre. Jasper le había enviado un mail a Carlisle apenas terminó de leer el expediente, en este le pidió que Edward le viniese a visitar a penas saliese del colegio. Extrañado el joven de cabellera cobriza tomó el recado y subió a su habitación por sus cosas para ir a clases.

Rosalie terminó de beber su café y corrió detrás de su hermano que iba con demasiada prisa.

—¿Pasa algo? —sonrió intentando adivinar que podía pasar por la mente de su gemelo.

Edward no tenía ánimos de hablar, realmente se sentía en el ojo del huracán por el incidente de la otra noche y no quería volver a repetir aquella escena.

Durante años Edward se vio presionado para intentar recuperar la fluidez de su conversación, años de terapia con un médico al que no quería ver nunca más, pero el hecho de ser un íntimo amigo de su padre le llevó a tener que soportar años de tratamiento con el Dr. Wallace.

—N-Nada —afirmó Edward secamente mientras le abría la puerta a su hermana.

Rosalie notó de inmediato el típico tono de voz y la rápida evasiva que usaba Edward para mentir. Le conocía muy bien y eso le molestaba aún más. Desde pequeños Rose y Edward fueron muy unidos, mantuvieron fuertes lazos y a pesar de haber crecido aún mantenían aquella hermosa relación, pero a Rosalie le molestaba darse cuenta que Edward siempre le ocultaba cosas y ella no soportaba la idea de que su hermano no fuese sincero con ella.

Cuando Edward entró en la cabina, su gemela de inmediato decidió retomar el tema.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió —. Edward, no soy tonta ¿Ok? Que sea rubia, alta y que parezca tonta no implica que lo sea. ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward ocultó su sonrisa al escuchar los argumentos de su hermana, ella siempre sabía hacerle reír a pesar de todo.

—N-Nada, Rose —sonrió nervioso.

—No quiero ser insistente, Eddie, pero sé perfectamente que algo te pasa ¿A caso aún intentas hacerte el desentendido con esa conexión que existe entre nosotros?

Los gemelos Cullen desde siempre habían tenido una intima conexión, muchos de los médicos que analizaron la situación llegaron a la conclusión que se debía al mismo hecho de ser gemelos, es por esto que de cierta manera son inseparables.

—Rose, p-por f-favor —le reprendió Edward mientras miraba fijamente la carretera.

—Perfecto, simplemente perfecto —la rubia se cruzó de brazos —. Resulta que ahora tienes mucha más confianza en tu novia que en tu gemela que te ha acompañado de por vida.

Rosalie realmente no estaba celosa de Bella, todo lo contrario, agradecía de cierta manera que su hermano depositase confianza en su novia, ya que aquello era un gran avance, pero la intención de tras fondo era que Edward lo creyese.

—N-No s-se t-trata d-de e-eso —dijo Edward sintiéndose acorralado ante su hermana —. S-Si hub-biese algo q-que d-decir, s-serías l-la p-primera e-en s-saberlo —sonrió Edward.

—¡Andas extraño desde el incidente en el centro comercial! ¡¿Qué demonios es Edward? —exigió saber Rose.

Su gemelo mantenía presionadas las manos en el volante, estaba tenso y nervioso, esto era exactamente lo que no quería que ocurriese, volver a sentirse así de observado era incomodo para él, detestaba aquello… él no era un bicho raro que merecía el estudio del resto y no había cosa que le incomodase más que la atención de las personas que le rodeaban, le ponían nervioso, era como si cientos de millones de ojos se pusieran frente a él. No le gustaba llamar la atención, no le gustaba la gente, realmente era eso, él no quería tener a su alrededor tanta gente.

—N-No q-quiero q-que a-ahora p-piensen q-que po-porque hablé f-fluido l-lo v-volveré a hacer —intentó explicarle Edward.

Rosalie no necesitó más respuesta, entonces era aquello, el hecho de sentir presión sobre él.

Edward y Rose llegaron mucho antes que los hermanos Swan por lo que los esperaron en el estacionamiento. La gemela de Edward no insistió en el tema y comprendió a su hermano, si él no quería ser el centro de atención se encargaría de que Bella y Emmett se enterasen.

Cuando llegó Bella, Edward se sintió bastante incomodo, saludó como todos los días a Emmett y caminaron con sus respectivas parejas a la clase de biología.

La incomodidad de Edward radicaba en la misma idea obstinada que podía compartir Bella con Rose: la exagerada preocupación por su bienestar.

Su novia se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente, haciéndole olvidar aquel descontento que había vivido en la mañana.

—¿Cómo estás? —le sonrió una vez alejándose de él.

Edward le tomó la mano para volver a caminar juntos, cada vez que acariciaba la piel de Bella sentí un estremecimiento en su interior que era intenso, demasiado intenso, tanto así que le costaba hablar.

—B-Bien —sonrió —. ¿Y t-tú?

—No quería venir a clases, tener que levantarme temprano no me gusta —sonrió —. Pero vine por ti.

Edward besó la mano de Bella y entraron al instituto.

Aquella mañana, luego de la clase de Biología, Rose, Bella y Emmett tenían clase de Algebra, Edward se había eximido de aquel ramo por lo que generalmente se iba a la biblioteca a estudiar.

—¿Te vas a la biblioteca? —sonrió Bella —. ¿Te acompaño?

Edward la reprobó con la mirada.

—V-Ve a c-clases —fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

Bella se levantó en puntillas para besar los labios de Edward una vez más y sentir así aquel nerviosismo y cosquilleo exquisito que le provocaba el simple roce de sus labios.

A pesar de que el noviazgo de Edward y Bella ya no era un secreto para nadie, no faltaban las curiosas que miraban sorprendidas aquellas escenas. Muchas se cuestionaban que pretendía realmente Isabella Swan al estar de novia con Edward, muy pocas creían que ella podía encontrar algo en él, mientras que Mike Newton aún observaba a la parejita con disgusto.

Él no había olvidado el último desaire que vivió por culpa de ambos, pero estaba esperando el momento oportuno para cobrarse el agravio. Miró con desdén una vez más a los tortolitos y se marchó a su clase.

—¡Nos vemos después! —se despidió Bella mientras se unía a Rosalie y Emmett.

Edward alzó su brazo y se despidió nuevamente de Bella.

Desde la mañana Edward había estado anhelando un momento para estar solo, necesitaba pensar todo, necesitaba respirar tranquilo, desde lo ocurrido ni siquiera en su casa podía sentirse libre de estar bajo la lupa.

Se sentó en uno de los cubículos dispuestos para el estudio silencioso y dejó sus libros encima de la mesa.

¿Qué era lo que querría Jasper para citarlo fuera de horario? Se suponía que asistía una vez a la semana, para él eso era regularidad, pero le parecía extraño después de todo lo acontecido que justo en ese instante le citara.

¿Habría hecho algo su padre que había hecho necesaria su presencia ante Jasper?

Edward intentó descartar la idea de que Jasper ahora sabía la verdad.

Alice entró a la sala un poco más retrasada de lo usual, estar en el seleccionado de gimnasia rítmica últimamente se había vuelto más tedioso que de costumbre.

Se sentó al lado de Bella y le sonrió.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —le susurró la castaña.

—Si, pero no es mi culpa —sonrió.

Ambas fingieron poner atención a la clase, mientras que Rose estaba enviándose papelitos con Emmett a pesar de estar sentado juntos.

—¿Qué tal Jasper? —le volvió a susurrar Bella mientras el profesor dibujaba en la pizarra.

—Bien, hemos estado bien, aunque últimamente nos vemos poco, pero nos contactamos por el celular —sonrió Alice —. ¿Y Edward?

—¿Te lo contó Rose? —dijo Bella fingiendo poner atención.

—Algo me comentó anoche, pero ¿Cómo está él?

—La verdad es que no lo sé, he intentado omitir por ahora el tema —explicó Bella.

Isabella Swan, era una chica muy inteligente y podía notar en la forma de actuar de su novio, en sus gestos y miradas que se sentía incomodo, pero eso para ella no era una excusa para no hablarle del tema, así que decidió no hacerlo hasta que ella notase que Edward no estaba a la defensiva.

Rosalie le había estado enviando papeles a Emmett para decirle que a penas saliesen del aula debían desviarse del camino de siempre, tenían que ir hacía el gimnasio antes que el casino en donde se encontrarían con Edward, ella quería advertirles del comportamiento de su hermano, sobre todo a Bella.

Entonces así lo hicieron, Alice, Emmett, Rose y Bella caminaron hacía el gimnasio que a esta hora comúnmente estaba vacío.

—Tú dirás —dijo Bella.

—Se trata de Edward, como todos saben después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial ha estado extraño. En la mañana intenté saber que era, pero su explicación fue muy vaga diciéndome que detestaba ser el centro de atención y que eso le incomodaba demasiado, creo que lo ideal es que obviemos lo que paso y lo dejemos así —dijo Rose intentando convencer al resto de que era mejor olvidarlo.

—Si tú lo dices —le tomó de la cintura Emmett.

—No me parece —dijo Alice.

Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendida, se suponía que si había alguien que debía negarse era Bella, pero no Alice.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Bella sorprendida.

—Porque hacer oídos sordos a lo que ocurrió con Edward da paso para que él siga tal cual está, para Edward es cómodo no intentar superarse, para él es mejor que la gente que él quiere lo acepte y ya está, así no habrá superación ni se mejorará de su tartamudez —dijo Alice decidida.

Ella le había insistido muchas veces a Jasper para que le dijese el por qué del problema de Edward, pero su novio jamás le había mencionado nada y entonces ella le explicó la misma teoría que le había expuesto a sus amigos hace minutos y Jasper le concedió la razón.

Para Bella la teoría de Alice era muy cierta, mientras más tranquilo dejasen a Edward menos se preocuparía, pero Rosalie estaba furiosa, casi al borde de la ira y sus amigas no comprendían el por qué.

—Miren chicas, sé que quieren lo mejor para mi hermano —intentó calmarse —. ¡Pero ustedes no estuvieron con él cuando le obligaban a repetir una y otra vez lo que pasó esa noche! —dijo saliéndose de sus casillas.

¿Esa noche? ¿Qué pasó para que Edward estuviese así? Rose sin querer había dado pie a muchas más interrogantes en la mente de Bella que pensaba con gran rapidez y barajaba cientos de teorías.

—No quiero que hable de esto ¿Entendido? —dijo Rose tomando la mano de Emmett y saliendo del gimnasio.

Bella y Alice se quedaron mirando atónitas, de inmediato siguieron a su amiga sin emitir comentario alguno.

Edward estaba extrañado, ninguno de sus amigos había llegado a la mesa que solían usar a la hora de almuerzo, iba a marcar el teléfono de Bella cuando vio entrar a su hermana junto al resto del grupo.

—¿Qué vamos a pedir? —dijo Rose fingiendo que nada había ocurrido,

—Lo de siempre —rió Emmett.

—¡Vamos a ver que hay! —dijo Alice dando saltitos y alejándose de la mesa para darle privacidad a Bella y Edward.

—¿P-Por q-qué han t-tardado? T-Todo el r-resto d-de la c-clase e-estaba a-aquí —inquirió Edward un poco molesto.

—Alice, Rose y yo fuimos al baño —sonrió Bella —. Ya sabes cosas de chicas.

Edward asintió.

—L-Luego d-de l-la c-clase de L-Lenguaje m-me d-deberé ir s-solo —le comentó Edward sin querer decirle para donde iría.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa para evitar sonar controladora, aunque realmente lo era.

—I-Iré a v-ver a J-Jasper —dijo secamente.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —sonrió Bella, pero al ver que Edward no ponía muy buena cara añadió —. Así podemos pasar tiempo juntos y a la vuelta podrías ir a tomar un helado.

—L-Lo s-siento, p-prefiero i-ir s-solo, s-será e-en o-otra o-ocasión —dijo Edward viendo como todo el resto volvía a sentarse junto a él.

Bella se sintió molesta, pero intentó comprenderle, por lo que no continuó insistiendo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

La clase de lenguaje pasó sin mayor importancia, todos se fueron a casa con un par de tareas extras que no les venía bien cuando tenían mucho que estudiar.

—¿Te vas a ver a Jasper? —dijo Rose.

—S-Si —añadió Edward abriendo la puerta del volvo —. ¿T-Te v-voy a d-dejar a c-casa?

—No te preocupes, me voy con Bella y Emmett —le besó en la mejilla su hermana.

Bella se quedó un momento a su lado, le miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes y le sonrió intentando olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en el almuerzo, aquella pequeña discusión había opacado los ojos de Edward y ella no quería eso.

—Te quiero —sonrió Bella acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

Edward la abrazó aún más fuerte contra sí y le sonrió, aunque esa alegría no se reflejó en sus ojos y ella lo notó.

—T-También t-te q-quiero —estrelló sus labios en contra de los de ella y se fundió en un tierno beso.

Edward dejó caer en el bolsillo de la casaca de Bella una pequeña nota, ella no lo notó ya que estaba abrazada a él con fuerza.

—Nos vemos mañana —sonrió su novia.

Edward dio marcha al volvo y desapareció en la carretera, no tardó en llegar al Hospital ya que no bajó la velocidad de 130 Km./h.

Se dirigió al despacho de Carlisle antes para avisarle que iría a la cita de Jasper, se encontró con la secretaria que le dio el paso de inmediato.

Carlisle agradeció que su hijo hubiese venido y le aconsejó que aprovechase la sesión, Edward no comprendió las palabras de su padre, pero no se dedicó a analizarlas más aún.

Una vez en la oficina de Jasper, se sentó en el sofá y esperó allí la llegada de su psicólogo, observó una vez más el entorno que le rodeaba, los hermosos y alegres cuadros contemporáneos. Se levantó para observar uno de ellos que estaba hermosamente decorado y se mantuvo allí mirando los cuadros de los estudios del joven amigo de su padre. Caminó entorno al escritorio y sin querer fijó la mirada en unos papeles que tenía sobre él, sin dudarlo reconoció un antiguo archivo que descansaba sobre otros.

Tomó su viejo expediente y lo hojeó, mientras su corazón quería salir del su pecho.

¿Esto era lo que había hecho su padre? ¿Acaso sería capaz de habérselo entregado él mismo? Sabiendo lo difícil que era para él volver a recordar todo aquello, su padre había entregado aquel archivo a Jasper, que ahora tendría la maravillosa idea de hacerle recordar.

Edward estremeció ante las imágenes de todo lo que vivió, aquellas incomodas imágenes que muchas veces le atormentaron y que hasta hace poco recordaba con frecuencia.

Ahora comprendía el por qué de la inusual llamada de Jasper para que asistiese hoy, no quería seguir allí, dejó el expediente en donde estaba y a pesar de estar temblando decidió salir de allí sin más.

Tomó su mochila que estaba en el suelo y giró la perilla para encontrarse tras la puerta con Jasper.

—Ya veo que has descubierto de que trata esta sesión —dijo revolviendo su café e impidiéndole el paso a Edward.

Vio la mirada enajenada que el joven Cullen tenía y no se alarmó por ello, sabía perfectamente que él reaccionaría así, de hecho había dejado adrede el expediente allí, dispuesto para que Edward lo viese y recordase con más claridad y por si mismo lo que ocurrió.

Edward no podía creerlo, se sentía arrinconado como si fuese un animal al que debía cazar, no sabía que hacer, si empujar a Jasper y salir arrancando o quedarse allí, quieto y sin decir nada. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente y cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse firme, dio un suspiro decidido a abandonar la sala.

—Ha-Hágase a u-un l-lado —pidió Edward intentando mantener la calma.

—Edward, escúchame es necesario esto, no seré agresivo bajo ningún concepto y no utilizaré técnicas que utilizaron contigo en el pasado, no te haré recordar si eso es lo que crees —aclaró Jasper quien, según Edward, parecía demasiado calmado.

Edward no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que Jasper decía, no le creía porque no tenía por qué creer en los médicos, ni en nadie, ni siquiera en Bella… ahora le calzaba todo perfectamente, era por eso que ella había estado tan dulce y comprensiva, más aún cuando se ofreció a acompañarle.

—N-No l-le c-creo, h-hágase a u-un l-lado, p-por f-favor —pidió nuevamente.

—Edward, créeme, te lo pedí la primera vez, confía en mí —Jasper caminó hacía él —. Jamás te haría daño, simplemente te someteré a hipnosis.

¿Hipnosis? —pensó Edward. Él había oído hablar de aquel método que se utilizaba últimamente, pero que había riesgos que se corrían al someter a un paciente a hipnosis, ni siquiera el mismo Jasper podía asegurarle que era seguro.

El médico pudo ver el rostro de desconcertado de Edward e intentó continuar explicándole.

—Edward, por favor, siéntate, créeme que no hablaremos de esto si no lo quieres, pero por favor siéntate —dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—L-Lo s-siento —susurró aún confuso.

Hizo a un lado a Jasper evitando lastimarle, pero la necesidad de huir de allí era imperante, no quería bajo ningún concepto revivir aquello, mucho menos encerrarse en lo que tanto había evitado recordar, más que por la muerte de su _nona_, era por las veces que se vio obligado a entrar en la oficina del médico que tanto repudiaba.

Corrió por los pasillos del hospital, intentando borrar las imágenes de _aquel hombre_.

El Dr. Wallace se había ofrecido a tratar la naciente tartamudez de Edward, algo que para Carlisle reflejaba la sincera amistad de Joseph Wallace, un compañero de infancia y luego de universidad.

Desde un principio Edward le dijo a su padre que _aquel hombre_ había tenido algo que ver en la muerte de su abuela, que no quería seguir yendo a las consultas y sesiones con _aquel hombre_, pero Carlisle no creía en aquello y le envió una y otra vez a las terapias con Joseph, jamás vio maldad en su amigo de años y creyó en aquello antes que en su hijo, algo de lo que se vino a arrepentir poco tiempo después.

Para Edward _aquel hombre_ era el motivo por el cual no podía confiar, era un hombre vil y malvado que había destruido la seguridad de una familia, para Edward desde el primer momento Joseph Wallace había sido el asesino de su _nona._

_

* * *

_**Hola chicas.**

**Parto de inmediato aclarando algo: Sé que dije que este fic no tendría más de 10 capitulos, pero me he dado cuenta que la trama da para más y no es que**

**quiera alargarlo porque si, es que considero necesario para la comprensión del fic.**

**Ahora se aclaran unas teorías, unas pocas teorías...**

**En el siguiente cap veremos más de lo que le pasó a Edward, aunque sé que muchas tienen ideas :)**

**¡La universidad me impide actualizar como antes!**

**Perdonenme si no he escrito, pero no es que no quiera, creanme, que es la uni .**

**Subiré cuando pueda... siendo sincera haré el esfuerzo de actualizar los fin de semanas.**

**El fin no tendrá más de 20 caps.**

**Y LES CUENTO QUE ACTUALICE: Mr. Misterious :) pasen las que aún no lo han hecho.**

**También les cuento que inauguré otro FANDOM... el de Harry Potter :)**

**Si quieren pasar por un one shot que hice que se llama: The prefects Bathroom :)**

**Dejenme RR allí please :)**

**¿Merezco RR por el esfuerzo? :)**

**jejeje En realidad no es esfuerzo es un placer.**

**besitos**

**las quiero**

**Manne.**

**/Me fui al cerdo con la nota del autor/  
**


	13. Testimonio

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo XIII

**Testimonio.**

* * *

Edward estaba agotado tanto correr, llegó a su volvo y se sentó en aquel cómodo asiento de cuero. Por más que intentó tranquilizarse le fue imposible: aún no podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes mentales de Wallace al lado del cuerpo de su abuela.

Por años se preguntó el por qué de todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que luego de difíciles sucesos llegó a la conclusión cuando para él era tarde.

La inseguridad de Edward era un gran obstáculo en su vida y lo seguía siendo ahora, no tenía idea de donde ir y lo único que deseaba era olvidar en parte aquellos recuerdos amargos que vivió, entonces dio rumbo a su indefinido escape y se fue a una de las playas cercanas: La Push.

Bella se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en su cama. El día había sido extraño, en realidad la forma en que actuó Edward con ella era algo que le había dejado un poco inquieta, su forma de hablarle y de despedirse eran algo que no le había dado una buena percepción.

Evitó pensar en aquello mientras fundía su rostro en la suave almohada e intentaba olvidarse del resto del mundo, después de todo la vida en Forks era maravillosa sólo por Edward.

—¡Bella! —chilló Emmett desde el primer piso.

La agotada chica no contestó a su hermano.

—¡Bella! —repitió.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó mientras volvía a hundir su cabeza en aquella esponjosa almohada.

—Voy a lavar ropa, la mamá dijo que bajaras y pusieras la tuya en el canasto —gritó Emmett mientras comenzaba a presionar botones como loco.

Jamás había usado una lavadora y no tenía la más minima idea de cómo se hacía, pero si quería conseguir permiso para salir con Rose el próximo fin de semana, tenía que poner todo de su parte.

Bella sin ánimos se levantó de la cama, cogió su chaqueta que había dejado caer al suelo y la llevó junto con otra ropa para echarla a la lavadora.

Las escaleras parecían infinitas o quizá su ánimo era tan _especial_, que todo parecía monótono.

—¿No vas a revisar los bolsillos? —le dijo Emmett al ver la somnolienta cara de su hermana.

—Cierto —respondió Bella.

La chica introdujo su mano en el bolsillo para quitar de allí su celular, un par de papeles y un paquete de chicles, mientras que en el otro bolsillo encontró un papel perfectamente doblado. Le extrañó ver aquello allí ya que no recordaba tenerlo, pero subió sin decirle palabra a Emmett, pues era mejor así.

Dio vuelta el papel y en él notó la hermosa letra de Edward que había dejado estampado allí su nombre: _Bella._

La chica se sintió emocionada al ver que su adorado novio le había dejado una nota, quizá tendría algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento, quizá le explicaba por medio de ella lo que había ocurrido…

La ansiedad la llevó a cerrar rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y sentarse en la cama para desdoblar de una vez el papel y disponerse a leer.

.

.

_Bella._

_Me siento un misero cobarde al hacer esto, pero el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido muy hermoso y te lo agradezco, de cierta manera has sido capaz de aceptarme tal cual soy y darme fuerzas para aceptarme, pero ya no puedo más…_

_Sé que después de esto no mereceré tu comprensión y mucho menos tu perdón, sólo pido que no sufras por esto, sé que tarde o temprano lograrás superarlo, realmente espero que más temprano que tarde ya que no he sido capaz de cumplir de ninguna forma tus expectativas y espero no hacer más daño._

_No puedo seguir fingiendo que soy para ti. No, por supuesto que no, una mujer como tú merece algo mucho mejor de lo que te puedo dar, créeme que esto es por ti más que por mí, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptaras estas explicaciones tan vagas y querrás saber más, entonces debo detenerte aquí._

_Esta es mi decisión, espero que la respetes. No soy capaz de abrir mi mundo así como así y no entiendo aún como pudiste entrar en él de esa forma. Pero debo asumir todo esto y enfrentarme a mi mismo, no puedes estar conmigo cada vez que tenga colapsos porque no es sano para ti y tampoco necesario._

_Esto no puede seguir, realmente no puedo dudar de ti a cada segundo simplemente porque siento que no te merezco, así como tampoco pido que me entiendas porque sé que eso es algo muy poco probable, tú jamás podrás sentirte como yo me siento ni podrás estar para mí cada vez que lo necesite, terminaré agotando tu vida de manera egoísta y sin sentido. _

_Por el cariño que siento por ti, debo decirte: Busca algo mejor._

_Te querré y recordaré como una gran amiga, pero no puedo ofrecer más que eso._

_Edward._

_._

_.  
_

Bella dejó caer el papel al suelo y las lágrimas ya no eran contenidas por sus ojos, aquel dolor se propagaba por todo su pecho impidiéndole respirar, se estaba ahogando en sus propios sentimientos y la carencia de aire le estaba mareando.

Él no… realmente, él no.

La pobre chica no podía entender ni media palabra de lo que Edward había tratado de expresar y se sentía fatal por eso. Se sentía absolutamente destruida, como si Edward fuese aquel motivo de vida que había encontrado después de andar sola por momentos difíciles y nuevamente se volvía a sentir así: completamente sola.

Emmett al subir las escaleras escuchó el llanto inconfundible de su hermana y decidió entrar en la habitación para encontrarla cubriéndose el rostro mientras no dejaba de gemir y sollozar.

Sin preguntar el por qué de todo la abrazó instintivamente, cobijándola y dándole el apoyo que le hacía falta en esos momentos.

El calor de su hermano la inundo y por primera vez dentro de años agradeció que Emmett estuviese allí.

La tranquilidad del mar había hecho que Edward volviese a su estado normal, podía sentirse cómodo con todo lo que le rodeaba y se sentía inundado por aquel exquisito sonido del romper de las olas en los roqueríos.

¿Bella habría leído ya su carta? Era el cuestionamiento que le rondaba en los pensamientos ahora. Aquella carta había sido cruel, pero él la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y realmente no quería dañarla, él tenía una vida que no merecía Bella.

El estigma de ser un bicho raro le impedía estar con ella, realmente desconfiar de quien se ama era injustificable y no llevaría a nada bueno.

Edward había comprobado que la confianza ciega en otra persona no era sana, realmente era destructiva y no quería hacer más daño ni mucho menos darle alas a algo que sabía que terminaría mal, pues no podía ser perfecto.

Sintió la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, de seguro era su padre quien estaba intentando localizarle, a esta hora ya no era secreto que había salido huyendo de la oficina de Jasper, pero se había equivocado, el número que aparecía en su celular era de Rosalie. Por un momento dudó en contestarle, pero luego pensó que sería necesario para así evitar preocupaciones por parte de su madre.

—¿Aló? —respondió Edward inseguro.

—_¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Isabella?_ —dijo a modo de saludo Rose —. _Está llorando encerrada en su pieza sin querer soltar a Emmett que ha estado consolándola por horas._

Edward se quedó sin aliento, jamás pensó que podría afectarle tanto aquella burda decisión, realmente ahora parecía burda, pero necesaria.

—E-Es l-lo m-mejor —dijo con un hilo de voz que se confundía entre el oleaje.

—_¡Edward Anthony Cullen!_ —chilló Rose —. _¡Te exijo de inmediato que pongas tu estúpido trasero en ese maldito volvo y vengas aquí a darle una explicación como corresponde a Bella!_

El chico de cabello cobrizo, cerró sus ojos y alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído, sabía que después de todo hacer enojar a Rose de esa manera implicaba la sordera por días.

Intentó calmarse ya que realmente su hermana tenía razón: No había sido la mejor manera y de alguna manera debía enmendarlo.

—L-Lo haré, p-pero n-no a-ahora —susurró nuevamente.

—_Mira Edward _—dijo alterada Rose _—. No hay cosa que me moleste más que ver a un idiota con una fingida nota diciendo: _"Esto es lo mejor para los dos"_ y no de más explicaciones a una chica decente. Se hombre de una buena vez y dile a Bella todo lo que pasa por tu retorcida mente, aunque estés tres horas intentándolo ¡Lo harás! Ella merece eso como mínimo y no me importa que no salga palabra de tu boca porque te la sacaré aunque sea a empujones si es necesario _—chilló la rubia que estaba realmente molesta.

Sabía que Edward no estaba bien, pero no era motivo de ruptura con Bella, menos de aquella manera. La chica era muy buena con su hermano y no merecía aquel trato, realmente su gemelo tampoco actuaba así, no con regularidad, por lo que las decisiones que lo habían llevado a aquello eran serias.

No lamentó ser dura con él y enfrentarle ya que realmente se lo merecía.

El chico se levantó de la arena, limpió sus zapatos y pantalones. Se armó de valor para enfrentarse a Bella, pensando en aquello dio marcha al volvo.

Jasper le había comentado todo lo ocurrido a Carlisle, intentando lograr que él pudiese contactarse con Edward.

El joven médico no esperaba una reacción tan visceral de parte del menor de los Cullen, pero al parecer no le conocía lo suficiente como para suponer cosas sobre Edward.

Al ver que Carlisle tampoco había logrado hacer contacto con su hijo decidió hacer una excepción y llamó a Alice para que le ayudase en este caso.

—Amor —susurró en su oficina.

—_¡Jazz! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en el trabajo? _—inquirió ansiosa Alice que estaba en esos momento llegando a su casa luego de una laboriosa tarde.

—Si, amor —respondió incomodo al ver el entusiasmo de Alice —. Necesito pedirte algo.

—_Dime_ —sonrió Alice dejando las bolsas de compras sobre el sofá.

—Quiero que contactes a Rosalie o Bella para saber de Edward, se ha fugado de la cita que teníamos y estoy preocupado por él ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí sin decirle a los demás?

—_Claro que puedo _—sonrió Alice —. _Llamaré a Rose y veré que puedo hacer._

—Gracias _bomboncito_ —Jasper le lanzó un beso por el teléfono.

—_De nada, nos vemos luego _—rió Alice al recordar que hoy Jasper vendría a cenar a su casa.

El caos que había en casa de los Swan era de proporciones. Emmett había logrado calmar a Bella, así como también esta decidió soltarle y dejarse llevar por su hermano a la cama, mientras que Rosalie, que estaba en la cocina, le preparaba un té de manzanilla a su amiga para que compusiera sus nervios y pudiese estar más relajada, sobre todo porque sabía que en minutos llegaría su hermano.

Bella sentía sus ojos hinchados, su garganta seca y un dolor de cabeza terrible producido por las largas horas de llanto, la fuerza de sus manos se había marchado y ahora existía una especie de calambre sobre ellas por la fuerte presión que ejerció en la espalda de su hermano, se sentía realmente acalorada y el dolor cada vez era mayor.

Edward estacionó su volvo fuera de la casa de los Swan, no le sorprendió ver allí también el auto de su madre, de seguro Rose se lo había pedido al enterarse de su mala decisión al romper así con Bella.

Rose abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en el umbral, no le invitó a pasar, simplemente le dejó allí de pie con la puerta abierta, para Edward era evidente la molestia de su gemela por lo que no hizo preguntas y cerró la puerta tras él.

Emmett al bajar y encontrarse con el que seguía siendo su cuñado no dijo nada, simplemente le lanzó una mirada despectiva que expresaba todo el rencor que sentía y se sentó en el sofá.

—V-Voy a s-subir —dijo al sentirse así de ignorado.

Ni Rose ni Emmett quisieron responderle, ambos estaban molestos con él, por lo que subió las escaleras sin más.

Los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo de abrumadora forma, no se sentía cómodo como para enfrentarse a ella y la claridad de su decisión se había esfumado, ahora se preguntaba si valía la pena haber hecho todo aquello, quizá Bella había sufrido mucho más con su decisión que con lo que podría haber sufrido con él.

Una vez más se sintió un idiota desmerecedor del amor de Bella…

Detestaba su condición y renegaba de sí mismo cuando se encontró en el umbral de la habitación de Bella.

La castaña estaba aovillada en la cama, mirando hacía la ventana sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Edward en su habitación. Soltó un suspiro involuntario y una especie de ahogo le hizo recordar todo el tiempo que había estado llorando.

—B-Bella —susurró Edward aún de pie lejos de la cama de la chica.

La chica sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y creyó una vez más que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, se volteó, entonces, para encontrarse allí con Edward.

—C-Creo —susurró —. Q-que t-te d-debo e-expli-plicaciones —tartamudeo.

Bella no podía creer que él estaba allí, ruborizado y mirando al piso, no fue capaz de mencionar palabra, simplemente con la mano le señaló la cama para que se sentara allí.

Pasados unos minutos Bella decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

—Te escucho —susurró al ver que Edward no le decía nada.

El corazón, de ambos, latía ruidosamente. Bella se sentía impaciente, realmente no quería oír lo mismo que había leído en aquel papel, no sería capaz de soportarlo de su propia boca, pero aún así se callaron todos sus miedos y dejó que Edward hablara.

—N-No s-sé p-por d-donde e-empezar —titubeo—. P-pero c-creo q-que n-no s-seré c-capaz d-de habla-blarlo —susurró nervioso.

No se sentía capaz de expresarlo en voz alta, sabía que esto era más complicado que llegar y soltar todo. Edward no podía hablarle sin pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y se sentía fatal.

—Escríbelo —le invitó Bella.

La chica le extendió un cuaderno con un lápiz.

—Será lo mejor —susurró al ver que Edward lo había aceptado y sus manos se habían rozado produciendo un efecto eléctrico por todo su cuerpo.

Con las manos temblorosas Edward escribió en el papel por largo tiempo, sin dar tregua a su mano, agotando hasta el último pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, había decidido abrir su interior a Bella, era la única forma de presentar una disculpa que fuese capaz de amortiguar todo el daño que había causado.

La chica estaba atenta a Edward, miraba con cierta curiosidad aquel papel, pero al ver que tendría para largo rato esperando, se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de la cama.

Edward una vez que finalizó el escrito se lo entregó a Bella y se mantuvo sentado esperando respuesta.

.

.

"_No es fácil lo que te voy a contar y con esto no pido tu perdón, solamente pido tu comprensión. Sé que actué como un reverendo idiota al escribirte esa nota, pero estaré a tu disposición luego de esto, será tu decisión hacer lo que te plazca con lo que existe en mi interior. Desde que corroboré mis sentimientos por ti, que te pertenezco de una extraña manera y aunque me niegue a aquello e intente alejarme de lo que será de seguro un mal final, no logro mi objetivo, vuelvo a ti como si fuese un alfiler a un imán poderoso._

_Todo mi problema de tartamudez se desarrolló cuando tenía siete años._

_Mis padres habían salido esa noche a una cena de médicos fuera de Forks, mi abuela a la que por cariño le decía nona había decidido quedarse con nosotros para cuidarnos. Rose y yo adorábamos compartir nuestros días con ella. Nos cuidaba y mimaba mucho, sentía un gran amor hacia mi nona y creo que eso es una de las cosas que atesoro como uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de la infancia._

_Esa noche no podía dormir, habíamos estado jugando con unos títeres y quizá tanta felicidad me impedía quedarme dormido, así que bajé las escaleras y me fui donde mi nona para que me mimara un poco más. Rose dormía en mi misma habitación, pero ella había logrado conciliar el sueño mucho antes._

_Mi nona me llevó a la cocina, me sentó sobre una silla mientras tarareaba una canción que siempre nos cantaba antes de dormir, ahora la recuerdo con agrado y de hecho logré crearla en piano para ella._

_Cada vez que no podía dormir mi nona me preparaba una leche tibia con ralladura de naranja y lograba quedarme dormido en cosa de instantes, pues bien eso estaba haciendo para mí esa noche._

_Al voltear para tenderme la taza se le cayó de las manos, al instante ella se tomó el pecho y se desplomó. En ese instante no comprendía que pasaba, no sabía que lo que le había ocurrido era un paro cardiaco, pero como mi padre siempre me había enseñado a que en caso de emergencia llamara al 911 así lo hice._

_Grité muchas veces a Rose, pero ella dormía plácidamente y no quería alejarme de mi nona bajo ninguna circunstancia. _

_El médico que llegó a atenderla me dijo que confiase en él, que él salvaría a mi abuelita, mientras que la enfermera me preguntó si estaba con alguien más en casa y me pidió que fuésemos a buscar a Rose._

_Al bajar los tres vi que el médico estaba allí al lado de mi abuela, le había dejado de hacer el masaje cardiaco y la enfermera fue a su lado. No recuerdo bien que fue lo que le dijo, pero si sé que le sugirió un medicamento para estabilizar a mi nona, el médico se negó y le respondió que él sabía lo que hacía que no interfiriera en esos asuntos. Recuerdo claramente que la trató pésimo y hasta la empujo, fue así entonces como vi que le inyectaba una solución directo a la vena._

_Grité, lloré y pataleé hasta que logré llegar donde mi abuela que ya estaba tibia, aún mantenía su calor pero este se estaba marchando de ella, me aferré con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida de mi nona, sin comprender entonces que había ocurrido._

_Luego de eso me sentí excluido del resto, no podía mirar a la gente a los ojos, no podía entrar a la cocina, no aceptaba la leche y no era capaz de soportar a la gente. Desarrollé este cuadro de tartamudez que es evidentemente por este trauma y que debería haber desaparecido con el tratamiento que me fue administrado, pero claramente eso era imposible._

_El médico tratante que intentaba curarme de mi tartamudez era amigo de mi padre, un intimo amigo de universidad, pero ese sujeto era el mismo que había atendido a mi abuela y que estaba seguro le había asesinado._

_Me negué a asistir, pero por más que sufrí por ello mi padre insistía en que lograría curarme de todo esto. Me vi obligado a asistir a aquellas traumantes sesiones en las que escuché una y otra vez que era el único culpable de la muerte de mi abuela, que no merecía una cura para mi problema y que había sido un estúpido muchacho al creer que él había asesinado a mi nona, que nadie me iba a creer y pronto mi padre me abandonaría en un psiquiátrico por ser un completo imbécil. Esto era lo que escuchaba cada sesión con Joseph Wallace, un insulto tras otro, cada extorsión producía un efecto en mi cabeza que bloqueaba todo mi ser, era como si de alguna manera su voz lograse introducirse en mí y se repetía día a día sin parar en mi cabeza._

_Me amenazó mil veces con hacerme daño a mi y a Rose si hablaba con respecto a lo que él me decía, fue así entonces como le pidió a mi padre que en la siguiente sesión quería que Rose también fuese conmigo._

_Le rogué una y otra vez a mi papá que no fuese así, que Rose no necesitaba ir, pero él, quizá cegado por la amistad de años y por la ciega confianza a Wallace, accedió a llevar a mi hermana. Ambos nos quedamos solos en esa habitación mientras mi padre hablaba con ese mal nacido. Cuando entró al despacho se acercó a mí, me amarró de piernas y manos al sillón en el que estaba sentado, me puso un adhesivo en la boca y se dirigió a mi hermana que me miraba aterrorizada y seguramente no comprendía que pasaba._

_Él, entonces, puso sus asquerosas manos sobre ella y también le puso un adhesivo en la boca para evitar que gritase mientras recorría su diminuto cuerpo con esas repugnantes manos, la desvistió mientras Rose intentaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas sin poder emitir un sonido suficiente que fuese capaz de alertar lo que aquí ocurría, mientras que yo estaba allí sentado sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndome impotente una vez más por ser el idiota más inútil del mundo._

_Aquel hombre bajó sus pantalones una vez que ya tenía desvestida a mi hermana, con todas mis fuerzas intenté soltarme de aquel maldito sillón, quise gritar, pero me era imposible. _

_Fue horrible ver como le susurraba cosas a mi hermana, como la tocaba y la miraba. Había perdido ya la esperanza y me sentía el ser más desdichado del mundo por causar tantos problemas, por ser la fuente de sufrimiento de aquella familia, por ser un estúpido inútil, culpable de todo._

_En aquel momento no supe como se abrió aquella puerta que estaba cerrada con llave y la secretaria de Wallace entró junto a mi padre a esa habitación encontrando allí a punto de consumar el acto a aquel miserable idiota._

_Luego comprendí que ante la tardanza de la sesión, mi padre decidió avisar que luego vendría por nosotros, por lo que le pidió a la secretaria avisarle a Wallace de inmediato para ver si él podría llevarnos a casa, hasta ese punto llegaba la confianza de mi padre en ese hombre que consideraba como un hermano. La secretaria al ver que estaba con llave y sabiendo la relación que existía entre Carlisle y Wallace decidió abrir excepcionalmente la puerta encontrándose así con aquello._

_Luego de eso no fui capaz de confiar ni siquiera en mi propio padre, verle me producía repugnancia, saber que podría ser uno de ellos fue un tormento por un par de años._

_Las declaraciones de la enfermera que había estado allí, en la muerte de mi abuela, fueron útiles para determinar que él había sido su asesino inyectándole potasio a la vena, produciendo así hiperpotasiemia, un efecto mortal en una persona que tenía ya un paro cardiaco. Ante los médicos y la morgue él había sido inocente ya que no había quedado rastro de su delito, si no fuese porque la enfermera habló después de sentirse segura de poder hacerlo, ya que también había estado bajo amenaza, así entonces se pudo esclarecer aún más la verdad. _

_Mi padre se encargó de los asuntos legales por todo lo ocurrido, por el intento de violación a una menor de edad, por extorsionarme y amenazarme, por haber amenazado de muerte a la enfermera y por el asesinato a mi abuela. _

_Wallace está en la cárcel, tiene tres cadenas perpetuas, mi padre se ha arrepentido una y otra vez por todo lo que causó su extrema confianza en aquel desgraciado._

_Años después Wallace pidió ver a mi padre y este accedió simplemente porque el Doctor King, quien vino a ser mi tratante años después, le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que declararle, fue así como comprendimos los motivos de ese mal nacido, todo esto se fundaba en la envidia._

_Mi padre era el primero de su generación desde la primaria hasta la universidad, había conseguido entrar en el área de magíster en Harvard, mi madre había decidido casarse con él y era la chica más popular de la universidad, le ofrecieron el mejor trabajo en un hospital reconocido en donde Wallace fue aceptado porque mi padre así lo pidió, con el tiempo Wallace ambicionaba el cargo de Director del Hospital, cargo que le fue dado a mi padre, esto aumentó más su odio y decidió vengarse por tener una vida injusta según él. Resultó que Wallace había sido maltratado desde su infancia por su madre y al ver que mi nona era extremadamente complaciente con mi padre, decidió vengarse por medio de ella cuando se le presentó aquella oportunidad esa noche._

_Mi hermana logró superar todo esto con mayor facilidad de lo que yo pude, ella necesitó tratamiento que fue mediado por mi padre, quien no dejó de asistir a ninguno de nuestros controles con el Doctor King. Logré perdonarle con el tiempo y ahora a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no he podido perdonarme a mi mismo por todo lo que causé de alguna manera, después de todo Rose jamás habría estado metida en esto si yo no hubiese demostrado mis sospechas con respecto a ese sujeto._

_Esta es toda la verdad, realmente espero que ahora me entiendas, que entiendas que atraigo hacía mí los problemas, que la desconfianza es natural en mí y que amarte podría resultar más dañino de lo beneficioso, podrías salir lastimada y realmente no soy capaz de imaginarlo. No otra vez, no quiero bajo ningún concepto hacerte daño así como lo hice a Rose. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para llegar y de manera egoísta atraerte a mi gran agujero negro, eres mejor que esto y sé que hay alguien mejor que yo esperando por ti._

_Te amo, Bella, pero esto no tiene futuro de ninguna manera"_

_._

_.  
_

Mientras Bella leía las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por su rostro, aquellas vivencias habían dejado en shock a su alma, jamás pensó que algo así pudiese haber ocurrido. Se sentía tan egoísta al haber pensado en ella y en su sufrimiento antes que el de Edward.

Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su amado.

El temblor de las manos de Edward era evidente, ella en un intento por demostrarle lo que sentía tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

—Jamás decidas por mí algo así, soy yo quien debe decidir si alejarse de ti o no —susurró una vez que su voz fue capaz de salir.

Edward, a quien de sus verdes ojos le caían lágrimas marcando su rostro, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Bella, entonces vio en ella una bondad infinita.

La chica que había intentado contener su llanto se levantó de la cama y dejando de lado el cuaderno, abrazó a Edward intentando cerrar aquel orificio oscuro que poseía su alma, ella no pensaba alejarse, pues él era todo lo que deseaba, ahora incluso con más fuerza.

Sin pensarlo y con el deseo de demostrarle su apoyo, se acercó a él con cuidado, levantó el rostro de Edward, nuevamente conectaron sus miradas y con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los de él fundiéndose así en un beso de amargo sabor, un sabor salino que no solo provenía de sus lágrimas si no también de la propia alma de Edward.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo están?**

**¡Al fin! **

**¿Que tal el cap? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un rr?**

**Bien les cuento que debido a lo denso de la trama este fic será cambiado de rated pasando a ser de K+ a T, creo que es mejor así.**

**Además debo darle las gracias a todas las chicas que han leido cada capitulo y lo han comentado, creo que es maravilloso.**

**Aunque sé que existe mucha gente que lee y no me deja ningun recuerdo aquí.**

**La verdad la universidad me absorve y debo hacer enormes esfuerzos para retomar las historias ya que debo inundarme de nuevo en ellas y es algo complejo,**

**seguiré actualizando los fin de semanas que me sea posible.**

**Para aquellas que buscan seguir leyendome les recomiendo Mr. Misterious que no hace mucho comenzó.**

**Besos y cariños, espero muchos muchos reviews :D ansiosa por responderlos todos.**

**Manne.  
**


	14. Melodía

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo XIV.

**Melodía.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo dedicado a alguien que sé que es probable que no lea esto, pero aún así la dulzura de todo es debido a **_él._

_#Dementor.  
_

* * *

Sus rostros se separaron levemente, aunque ambos buscaban mantener el contacto y no perder el ambiente agradable que se había creado.

Ella estaba allí, sentada en su cama temblando como si fuese una niña asustada, aunque la sensación esta vez provenía de otra fuente: Edward.

El chico que, sin mas, entró en su corazón con fuerza y se alojó allí para enseñarle que no importaba lo exterior, que nada de lo que aparentemente él mostraba era suficiente para describir al hermoso hombre que estaba escondido y que estaba allí, ahora, cuando creía haberle perdido y eso sin duda no tenía precio. Acarició una vez más el rostro de su amado y se sintió plena cuando vio que los hermosos ojos de Edward la miraban con una dulzura extrema como si ella fuese tan frágil que tocarla podría ser peligroso, una vez más Bella admiró el hermoso gesto de su amado al intentar secar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Edward estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer en aquel momento tan íntimo y puro. Jamás se había sometido a ese tipo de presión, pero sabía que era necesario decir todo aquello era soltar parte de su pasado para así visualizar su futuro con Bella.

—E-Edward —susurró entre ahogos producto su llanto —. Perdón… realmente perdóname por no comprenderte y presionarte, quizá debería haberme puesto en tu lugar, debería haber…

—B-Bella —le interrumpió Edward reuniendo todo su valor —. N-No q-quiero o-oír a-aquello, f-fui y-yo q-quien s-se equivocó m-merecías s-saberlo —dijo sosteniendo el rostro de la triste chica entre sus manos.

Ella no tenía palabras para describir aquella sensación de dicha y a la vez amargura que existía en su pecho, deseaba con todo su ser sanar aquellas heridas que él tenía desde su pasado, ella buscaba ser el ángel que llenase de flores el camino de Edward, quitando así todas las espinas que pudiesen haber en él. No le importaba sacrificar su vida por estar con él porque nada de lo que hiciese para Edward sería un sacrificio, pues le amaba con una intensidad que sólo logró descubrir en aquel momento.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y sin pensarlo besó sus labios con impaciencia y dulzura, volvió a plasmar en ellos el amor y el deseo de permanecer a su lado, sin pensarlo se dejó llevar por el amor que poseía y que le hablaba en su pecho exigiendo pertenecer una vez más a aquel joven hombre que se había adueñado de su alma sin previo aviso.

El ambiente de la sala era muy diferente al que existía en la habitación de Bella.

Rose y Emmett estaban tensos ante todo el tiempo que llevaban allí esperando para saber que ocurría arriba.

—¿Se habrán reconciliado? —dijo Rose mientras ponía el hervidor para tener listo otro té de hierbas en caso de que todo resultase fatal.

—Eso espero, no quiero partirle el rostro a mi cuñado —dijo Emmett sonriendo al ver que Rose se molestaba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Edward! —chilló.

Desde el sillón Emmett observó a Rose frunciendo el ceño, algo que sin duda le pareció muy cómico.

—Créeme que no quiero ver sufrir a Bella como la vez que se enamoró de un idiota que la dejó sufriendo, será muy desagradable a veces, pero es mi hermana y la he aprendido a amar como tal —dijo el chico recibiendo el vaso de bebida que le entregaba su novia.

Ambos se acurrucaron en el sofá, olvidándose de lo que ocurría arriba y dando un espacio a su amor, ya que hacía días que no estaban relajados dedicándose tiempo uno al otro.

—A veces eres odioso —sonrió Rose.

—Créeme que suelo serlo todo el tiempo, pero tu amor me hace parecer bobo —rió.

—El bobo más lindo del mundo, siempre y cuando permanezcas enamorado de mí —dijo Rose posando sus labios en los de su enamorado.

Alice había hecho lo posible por llegar a casa de los Swan, pero por más que acelerase parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Fue así como molesta tocó el timbre de la casa de Emmett y Bella esperando una pronta respuesta a su llamado.

—¡Rose! —abrazó a su amiga mientras entraba en la casa —. ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Está con Edward en su habitación —le explicó Rose mientras la invitaba a entrar.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Alice —. ¿Está todo mejor? ¿No han oído nada?

—No, nada de nada —intervino Emmett.

—Jasper me ha llamado desesperado por Edward, resulta que se fue de la consulta sin más y no le dijo nada, simplemente huyó dejando preocupado a mi Jazz —dijo Alice sentándose frente a Emmett.

—Quizá que hizo Jasper para que Edward saliese así —dijo Rose molesta entre dientes.

—No, simplemente quería hablar del pasado de Edward, ya sabes terapia para poder llegar al asunto central de su tartamudez —dijo Alice que aún estaba acelerada por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar.

—¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Jasper? —cambió drásticamente de tema Emmett al ver que los ánimos se ponían densos entre las chicas.

—Bien, supongo. La verdad es que él no tiene mucho tiempo para dedicarme, pero lo comprendo. Mis padres se han comportado muy bien con él y le tienen en gran estima, pero aún así necesito tener un poco más de mi Jazz a cada segundo —declaró mientras aceptaba el agua mineral que Rose le tendía.

—Deja eso allí, amor, por favor. Esta es mi casa debería estar atendiéndote —señaló Emmett.

—¡OH, no! De ninguna manera, me encanta hacer las cosas por ti —sonrió Rose.

Jasper volvió a enviarle un mensaje a Alice para saber como iban las cosas, esta tecleó rápidamente su celular para responderle que aún no sabía nada, pero que Rose no estaba dispuesta a cooperar en el tratamiento ya que al parecer creía que él había hecho algo mal para que Edward huyese así.

—Edward —susurró Bella al ver que este se levantaba de la cama —. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Ella no había olvidado que todo se había roto entre ellos y no sabía si aquellos besos y mimos serían suficientes para considerarlo como una reconciliación, además quería que él volviese a pronunciar aquellas hermosas palabras que le pedían ser novios, quería oírlas una vez más para estar segura de que no estaba soñando.

—N-No p-puedo v-vivir m-mintiéndote u o-ocultándote la v-verdad, s-solo q-quiero q-que s-sepas q-que t-te a-amo y t-todo t-tiene su r-razón d-de ser, p-pero p-pertenezco a t-ti y n-no q-quiero a-alejarme —susurró Edward mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Te amo —sonrió Bella mientras brincó para acercarse hasta donde Edward estaba y alzándose en la punta de sus pies besó nuevamente los labios del chico.

Este se separó suavemente de ella y la miró fijamente a sus almendrados ojos.

—¿Q-Quieres s-ser m-mi novia? —dijo Edward haciendo un esfuerzo de no tartamudear.

La chica sintió como un sonoro latido en su corazón se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Bella.

Edward una vez oído la aceptación de su novia giró la perilla para marcharse.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo confusa.

—V-Voy a d-decirle a E-Emmett, Rose y p-por lo que e-escucho a Alice q-que todo esta b-bien —sonrió.

Bella notó de inmediato el cambio de voz de Edward, ya no parecía incomodo o triste e incluso le pareció que había demorado menos en decir aquella frase, lo que la hizo aún más feliz y se vistió con rapidez para bajar junto al resto.

El chico de cobriza cabellera intentó no ponerse aún más nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva que le envió Emmett al verlo bajar de las escaleras.

—¿Cómo va todo? —inquirió Alice ansiosa.

—B-Bien —se limitó a responder.

—No lo presionemos —pidió Rose —. Sólo dinos lo que quieras decir, no te sientas obligado.

—G-Gracias. B-Bien, B-Bella y y-yo n-nos hemos r-reconciliado —declaró Edward mientras evitaba mirar a los presentes.

Luego de esto, estuvieron conversando largo rato, hasta que bajó Bella que aún tenía sus ojos hinchados por el llanto previo a la llegada de su novio, todos juntos compartieron un momento de la tarde hasta que la noche se adueñó de la ventana y todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Crees que estuvo bien tu salida así de la consulta de Jasper? —inquirió Rosalie antes de llegar a casa.

—N-No, p-pero no me s-sentí c-cómodo siendo a-abordado por J-Jasper d-de aquella m-manera —respondió Edward mientras estacionaba su volvo.

—¿Qué le dirás a papá? —dijo Rose antes de bajarse.

—L-La v-verdad.

Ambos se bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa, en donde Esme había estado ansiosa por saber de ellos, pero sabía que lo mejor era no presionar a Edward, por lo que fingió que estaba terminando la cena para cuando ellos llegaron.

—Hola mamá —sonrió Rose mientras se acercaba a besarla.

—Hola, Rose ¿Qué tal la tarde? —fingió mientras sonreía.

—Bien, agradable. Emmett y yo estuvimos en su casa y aprovechamos de ver una película —dijo mientras subía la escalera.

Esme miró a Edward intentando no presionarle con ello, pero falló rotundamente ya que el chico logró notar su impaciencia.

—Mamá, e-estoy bien, s-sólo n-no quería hablar d-de eso, n-no hoy —respondió ante los gestos de su madre.

—Entiendo, ¿Quieres comer algo? —sonrió.

—¿M-Me lo llev-vas a-al e-estudio? —propuso mientras se acercaba a la escalera.

—Claro —respondió feliz Esme al verle tan tranquilo.

Carlisle conversó una vez más con Jasper respecto a la reacción de su hijo y le pidió a su colega que por favor le diese su espacio para pensar las cosas y que solo volviese hasta su consulta, algo a lo que Jasper accedió ya que comprendía que todo era por el bien de su paciente y que lo mejor sería no someterlo a presiones por ahora.

Luego de este acuerdo el Dr. Cullen se sintió cómodo para poder retirarse hacia su hogar.

El joven pianista se sentó en su banquillo dispuesto a terminar aquella obra que alguna vez empezó cuando conoció a Bella, aún tenía aquella melodía dando vueltas en su cabeza y ansiaba poder concretarla con una hermosa letra que pudiese significar algo para Bella y así pedirle su perdón por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

Posó sus dedos sobre las abandonadas teclas del piano y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que lo embargaban en aquel momento, logrando así aquella melodía que hacía tiempo estaba en su cabeza y que no había podido plasmar antes.

Esme se detuvo a oírle un momento antes de entrar con la comida para Edward, quien al verla sonrió ansioso por saber que le parecía aquella canción a su madre.

—Es hermosa, supongo para quien es ¿Debo ponerme celosa? —sonrió la madre del joven.

—Tú ya tienes una canción mamá —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el escritorio que en esos momentos era utilizado de comedor.

Aquella noche, Edward no durmió intentando crear una letra que fuese acorde a la melodía y a sus sentimientos, quería tener lista la obra para mañana en la mañana, ya que pretendía secuestrar a Bella entre clases y llevarla a su casa para que oyese su creación y de esa forma presentarle sus disculpas.

Carlisle agradeció una vez más haber implementado el sistema de absorción de ruido ya que así nadie más que Edward escucharía su música y decidió no interrumpirle a pesar de que mañana debía ir al colegio, después de todo sabía que su hijo tendía a dormir poco y dormía menos aún cuando tenía una canción en mente.

Él y Esme se acurrucaron para descansar abrazados y dormirse rápidamente ya que tendrían un largo día mañana.

Una y otra vez intentó crear aquellas frases que lograrían encajar con la melodía, pero le parecía imposible sin la imagen de su musa frente a él, deseaba tanto tenerla allí para poder tener la fuente de su inspiración una vez más que no se resistió y la llamó por teléfono para siquiera oír su voz.

La chica se levantó somnolienta a contestar el teléfono sin saber quien era.

—¿Aló? —dijo restregando uno de sus ojos.

Edward sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

—B-Bella —susurró con un nudo en la garganta por el nerviosismo.

—¿Ed? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —dijo Bella sorprendida de ver la hora en el reloj de su velador y comprobar que eran las 3:00 AM.

—Sólo q-quería o-oírte —susurró Edward.

—¿Pesadillas?

—N-No, e-en r-realidad n-no he d-dormido —sonrió nervioso Edward.

—¿No has dormido? —respondió incrédula —. ¿Por qué?

—M-Mañana s-sabrás. T-Te a-amo, d-descansa —le susurró Edward ansioso por verla.

Bella no comprendía muy bien el motivo de la llamada de su novio, pero aceptó y comprendió que simplemente quería hacerlo y se dejó llevar, aún así valoró mucho que fuese una llamada y no un mensaje de texto como solía ser, pues ella adoraba oírle hablar pues significaba que tenía confianza en ella, algo que para Bella era fundamental, más ahora.

—Te amo, descansa igual y duerme —le susurró y cortó la llamada dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, el sueño no tardó en apoderarse nuevamente de ella.

Repasó una y otra vez la nueva canción, editando y agregando palabras, hasta que se sintió conforme con su obra y decidió dejarse caer sobre el sofá que estaba allí y descansar hasta que viniesen a despertarle.

Aquello no tardó en ocurrir, Edward no se había dado cuenta que había terminado la canción a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana, por lo que Rose llegó a despertarlo a las 6:00 AM en punto.

—Levántate —chilló Rose molesta que su hermano volviese a hacer aquello, pues cuando se empeñaba por una canción no dormía con tal de terminarla esa misma noche.

—D-Déjame, Rose —susurró Edward.

—Levántate o llegaré tarde por tu culpa —le gritó Rose empujándolo del sofá.

—D-Déjame, ya —reclamó acomodándose en el piso.

—Esta bien, después no digas que no te lo advertí, tomaré el volvo y me lo llevaré, adiós —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella había dado en el clavo, sabía que Edward jamás dejaría que tomase el volvo, por más que fuese de ambos él tenía una obsesión con ese coche y como todo hombre tenía miedo de entregarle su "joyita" a una mujer.

Edward apesadumbrado se levantó, se fue a la ducha y bajó a tomar desayuno.

—¿Listo? —chilló Rose del garaje —. ¿O conduzco yo? —rió para sus adentros.

—N-Ni loco t-te d-dejo el c-coche —dijo Edward pidiéndole las llaves.

Ambos se subieron en el volvo plateado y como siempre llegaron antes de lo presupuestado por la forma de manejar del joven Cullen.

—¿Por qué no dormiste anoche? Tienes unas ojeras atroces —exclamó Rose al bajar del auto mientras que su hermano cerraba la puerta.

—E-Estaba i-inspirado —susurró.

—Ya veo… ¿Bella? —alzó una ceja.

—P-Probablemente —rió.

—¿Cuídala si? No quiero que la dañes, podrías de paso dañar a Emmett y con eso a mí —le pidió Rose sinceramente.

Edward notó que las palabras de su hermana tenían un gran sentimiento y motivo entre ellas, por lo que simplemente asintió y juntos caminaron hacía su primera clase.

Emmett había estado ansioso sentado esperando que Rose llegara, pero no entraba por la puerta y ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Quédate tranquilo —reclamó Ángela que estaba detrás de él.

—Ya va a llegar ¿Por qué tan ansioso? —inquirió Alice.

—Tengo dos entradas para ir a ver a Muse y no puedo esperar para regalársela —susurró Emmett.

—¡¿A Muse? —chilló Alice —. ¿Muse? Ya sabes, ¿Matt y su adorable voz? ¿En vivo? Me va a dar un soponcio —dijo teatralmente colocando el dorso de su mano en su frente y dejándose caer en el hombro de Ángela.

—¿Cuándo es? —inquirió la chica que sostenía a su amiga que estaba simulando un shock.

—En dos semanas —sonrió.

—¿Irás tu también? —inquirió Alice quien había revivido mágicamente para ver a Bella dibujando en su cuaderno.

—Mi papá también me regaló dos entradas —susurró sin ánimos ya que aún tenía sueño.

—Vaya… —se atrevió a decir Ángela.

Edward y Rose no tardaron en llegar y a pesar de su retraso el profesor no se encontraba en el salón.

Tuvieron una clase tranquila y muy poco alentadora ya que la profesora no dejó de hablar de las pruebas a las universidades y no les dio ni un solo respiro en toda la bendita hora.

Al salir, Edward alejó a Bella del grupo y la condujo hacía el estacionamiento ya que pretendía llevar a cabo su plan sin testigos.

El joven Cullen tenía todo planeado, aquella mañana su madre tenía que ir a comprar a Seattle un par de telas para pintar y sus típicos materiales, su padre estaría en el hospital y Rose en clases con Emmett, así nadie oiría la canción más que Bella.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —dijo con una voz temblorosa Bella al ver que el chico la conducía hacía el volvo.

—N-Necesito q-que v-veas algo —respondió.

Aunque tenía claro que no tenía que ver si no oír.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —dijo Bella

—S-Si —se limitó a responder mientras le abría la puerta a su novia.

En la cabina había un silencio rotundo de parte de los ocupantes, aunque Edward había puesto un poco de soul para mantener a Bella distraída.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de los Cullen, Isabella no comprendía por qué estaban allí.

—¿Me vas a decir que hacemos en tu casa a esta hora? —arqueó una ceja mientras le sonreía a Edward.

—S-Solo s-sígueme —le respondió una vez más.

Guió a Bella hasta su estudio y la besó tiernamente.

—N-No t-tenía c-como d-disculparme a-ante t-ti m-mas q-que c-con u-una c-canción, espero q-que s-sea suficiente —le susurró.

—No era necesario, Edward que me trajeses aquí…

—S-Si, s-si lo e-era, e-esta e-es m-mi forma d-de p-pedir p-perdón por ser t-tan i-idiota.

Se sentó en el banquillo mientras que Bella comprendía todo: él le iba a tocar piano a modo de disculpa, algo sumamente romántico puesto que Bella siempre quiso aprender a tocarlo, pero carecía de disciplina para seguir algo así.

Las suaves notas que estaban siendo emitidas por las teclas que eran presionadas por los delicados dedos de Edward que se deslizaban con gran naturalidad sobre el instrumento.

Bella se dejó llevar por aquella envolvente melodía que le producía una gran relajación y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no la había oído antes, no era alguna composición famosa, por lo que se cuestionó si Edward no había dormido por crearla.

Una vez emitida la introducción de la melodía, el joven cantautor decidió comenzar a cantar, ya que desde pequeño lo había hecho muy bien y a pesar de su condición esta no le impedía hacerlo con fluidez.

Mientras Bella oía atenta y emocionada a Edward, se le grabó a fuego el estribillo de la canción.

.

.

"_Tu eres mi voz en la oscuridad,_

_Eres mi luna en las noches de tempestad,_

_Más no deseo que te alejes de mí,_

_Porque gracias a ti aprendí que amar es vivir"_

_._

_.  
_

Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo frenetico al oír la preciosa voz de Edward cantando aquella frase y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La emoción que la embargaba en aquel instante le tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Cuando Edward finalizó aquella hermosa canción, Bella no pudo más que acercarse a él y besarle con la necesidad de demostrarle que no había acto más hermoso que la correspondencia del amor que le profesaba, que nada en este mundo le haría alejarse de aquel corazón bondadoso que ahora le pertenecía y que reclamaba como suyo donde fuese. Tener el corazón de Edward era la fuente de felicidad que llenaba su alma.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Aquí nuevo cap de este fic que es uno de mis regalones.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL ANTERIOR CAP! PASARON LOS 140 reviews fue alucinante devolverlos!**

**Espero que este cap les guste para que me dejen mensajitos ¿Los merezco verdad?**

**¡Les cuento que tengo nuevo fic se llama: **_I'm waiting for you in eternity._

**recien está el prologo y me gustaría leer sus comentarios.**

**Les cuento que **Mr. Misterious _**se encuentra en stand by debido a mi falta de tiempo.**_

_**¡QUEDAN TAN SOLO UNOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR PAPER LOVE!**_

_**Calculo que quedan cerca de 4 capitulos :)**_

_**Besitos**_

_**y dejenme sus mensajitos.**_

_**Gracias por los alertas, autor favorito y por los reviews de las chicas a las que no les puedo devolver a pesar que me dejan su mail, no sé por qué no puedo devolverlos y me rebotan.**_

_**Aún así**_

_**Besitos y gracias por la comprensión.**_

_**Manne  
**_


	15. Otra pueba más

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo XV.

**Otra prueba más.**

**

* * *

**

Edward una vez más sintió que había hecho lo correcto, pues los ojos de su amada le demostraban que así había sido y la dicha lo volvía a hacer sentir completo, se mantuvo abrazado a ella por un par de minutos y luego de aquello le propuso volver al instituto para reintegrarse en la siguiente clase.

De camino hacía el instituto Bella se armó de valor para enfrentar una vez más a Edward. Inspiró intentado llamar la atención de su novio y reunió fuerzas esperando que este comprendiese su preocupación.

—Edward —susurró.

El chico que iba pendiente de la carretera sonrió al oír la voz de Bella, suficiente señal para que esta continuase.

—Sé que ha sido todo esto muy difícil para ti, sé también que probablemente no sea adecuado volverte a recordar por lo que has pasado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy preocupada por ti y que quiero que todo lo que viviste sea superado con creces y para esto debes visitar a Jasper —dijo con voz decidida, aunque atropelló varias veces ciertas palabras.

El joven de cabello cobrizo continúo mirando la carretera e intentó no tensarse, debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que Bella estaría preocupado por él y que todo esto era una nueva parte de lo que estaba descubriendo con su novia, había vuelto a confiar poco a poco y era necesario recordar que ella tendría acceso a ciertas escenas intimas de su vida y tenía derecho pues solo aquello la hacía formar parte preciada de su existencia.

—B-Bella —susurró —. N-No p-pretendía v-volver a ver a n-ningún m-médico d-después d-de t-todo l-lo que p-pasé, p-pero a-aún a-así sé q-que es n-necesario y p-probablemente u-útil, p-pero n-necesito t-tiempo, d-dentro d-de l-la o-otra s-semana v-visitaré a J-Jasper —le sonrió a la castaña que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al oír la respuesta favorable.

Al estacionar el volvo en el instituto, Edward notó que todo el mundo volvía a centrar su atención en él, y le parecía extraño que así fuese, después de todo, desde que Bella y Emmett habían llegado a Forks las agresiones en contra él habían disminuido notoriamente hasta quedar en la nada, incluso Mike y su tropa había dejado de molestarle.

Edward y Bella caminaron de la mano hacía la siguiente clase que les correspondía en el aula de música.

Para nadie en el instituto de Forks era desconocido que Isabella y Emmett Swan eran los hijos del encargado de la seguridad del mismísimo Presidente de USA, así como tampoco era un secreto que ellos habían tenido una infancia muy distinta al resto viviendo en la Casa Blanca, pero para Lauren Mallory esto había superado todas sus expectativas y realmente se sentía frustrada al ver que una vez más Isabella Swan se robaba toda la atención aquella mañana.

Mientras que Bella y Edward se habían ausentado del Instituto, Emmett no perdió su tiempo y a penas le fue posible tener un momento a solas con su novia se lo hizo notar pidiéndole ir al patio del Instituto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo un poco asustada Rose.

Ella bien sabía que los hombres jamás decían "tenemos que hablar" porque si, realmente esa era la frase maldita que nadie quería oír, pero la chica no sabía lo que realmente disfrazaba aquella inocente y supervalorada frase.

—De aquí a dos semanas iré a Washington —dijo Emmett serio.

—¿Regresas? —dijo sorprendida Rose.

Una extraña incomodidad se apoderó de su pecho, una opresión que jamás antes había sentido le hacía estremecer mientras se mantenía sentada y observando a su novio que se encontraba de pie.

—Si —sentenció secamente —. Pero quiero que vengas conmigo.

Los pensamientos de Rose viajaban a la velocidad de la luz, realmente no comprendía aquello que quería decir Emmett o quizá aquello que decía carecía completamente de cordura y por eso era incomprensible para ella.

—Em…—susurró mientras suspiraba para ordenar sus pensamientos —. Yo… realmente no…

—Quiero que vengas conmigo para que vivamos un momento realmente especial, ya sabes que quiero presentarte a mí papá, pero no es sólo eso, te tengo una gran sorpresa, un regalo que nos ha hecho y que…

—Detente ahí, Emmett —dijo Rose sin comprender absolutamente nada.

El hermano de Isabella estaba ansioso de contarle a su novia el regalo que su padre le había hecho, pero Rose no le permitió continuar.

—¿Cómo es eso que te regresas a Washington? —dijo molesta Rose.

Ante el alzado tono de voz de la rubia un grupo de estudiantes se había acercado a escuchar lo que allí ocurría, para todos era de gran utilidad estar al tanto de los últimos sucesos entre las parejas del instituto, pues era divertido tener algo que comentar cada mañana, pero Rose lo sabía bien y lo había notado, por lo mismo se sintió aún más furiosa.

—¡Ustedes par de mirones! —dijo gritando hacía un grupo que estaba a espaldas de Emmett —. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que husmear donde nadie los necesita? —dijo realmente irritada.

El grupo que allí estaba se dispersó rápidamente, pero aún así se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver en qué terminaba todo el asunto.

—Antes que continúes —le interrumpió Emmett —. Quiero que abras esto —le tendió el sobre.

La nerviosa rubia que no entendía lo que ocurría, cogió el sobre y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Mientras Rose desenvolvía el contenido, Emmett no pudo evitar explicarle el susto que le había querido hacer pasar, pero entonces Rose soltó un chillido realmente ensordecedor al ver que en sus manos tenía dos entradas para ir a ver a Muse en Washington y más se sorprendió al ver que las entradas eran de Platinium lo que señalaba que estaría en la mismísima primera fila para oír a Matt Bellamy y la banda que tanto le había robado el sueño.

Abrazó a Emmett sin contenerse, presionándolo tan fuerte que todas las ansias que este tenía de explicarle todo se esfumaron al instante.

—¡Eres cruel! —rió Rose luego de haberse calmado un poco más —. Me hiciste creer que te irías.

—Tú nunca me dejaste terminar —rió Emmett —. Entonces ¿Irás conmigo?

Rose le reprobó con la mirada al ver que la pregunta estaba de más.

—¡Por supuesto! Gracias amor —le besó en la comisura de los hermosos labios de Emmett.

Los curiosos que aún permanecían al pendiente de lo que ocurría se esfumaron de inmediato al ver que la pareja ingresaba feliz al edificio y no tardaron en propagar la noticia, hasta que esta llegó a oídos de Mike y Lauren.

Ante los ojos de Mallory volvía a aparecer triunfante Rosalie Cullen del brazo de su novio y por la otra puerta hacían ingreso, para ella la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, Isabella Swan y el tartamudo, todos con sus respectivas entradas Platinum para ir a ver a Muse.

—Deja de verles —dijo Mike intentando bajar la atención de Lauren.

—¿Qué? Pero míralos con su cara de idiotas como si nada caminando por la escuela ¡Si no me hubiesen castigado también tendría esas entradas! Lo que más odio es que simulen que nada ocurriese cuando si fuese yo quien las tuviese no estaría como si nada… —dijo entrecruzando sus brazos mientras un calor interno la envolvía.

—A mi me dan igual —dijo Mike.

Newton había aprendido la lección, más si su padre y su madre le había advertido que si continuaba molestando a Cullen terminaría castigado y en vez de ir a la universidad le dejarían en un reformatorio de las fuerzas armadas, luego de eso no le quedó más a Mike que bajar el perfil del asunto y evitar sus ansias de vengarse de Edward.

—¿No que se suponía que te ibas a vengar por la paliza que te dio Cullen? —dijo Lauren.

—Fue Swan —susurró avergonzado Mike.

—¿Emmett?

—No, Isabella —respondió incomodo.

—¿Y no harás nada? —intentó contener su risa.

—No lo sé, creo que ya ni me importan —dijo recordando la vez en que Emmett se encaró con él, semejante hombre sin dudas le infundía respeto.

Emmett y Rose se acercaron a Edward y Bella que no comprendía por qué todos los miraban con ganas de lanzarse sobre ellos.

—¿Qué han hecho? —susurró Bella a Rose.

Esta la apartó un poco de los chicos suponiendo que Edward aún no sabía nada.

—La mitad del Instituto, que digo, a estas horas todo el Instituto está enterado que tenemos entradas Platinum para ir a ver a Muse —susurró sonriente.

Bella había olvidado completo ese detalle. Las entradas que le había regalado su padre estaban en su billetera esperando ser aceptadas por Edward, entonces se acercó a su novio, le tomó la mano y caminó junto a él separándolo de la muchedumbre.

—¿Q-Qué p-pasa? —dijo Edward sin comprender.

—Como tú me tenías un obsequio tan hermoso y yo no soy buena en el área musical te tengo un pequeño regalo que espero que aceptes —sonrió tendiéndole el sobre.

Edward frunció el ceño confuso, pero recibió lo que su novia le tendía, entonces allí estaban las relucientes entradas del concierto de Muse que era en dos semanas.

Realmente todo esto le pilló desprevenido y simplemente sin palabras, apegó a Bella a su cuerpo y la miró fijamente.

—G-Gracias —susurró antes de estamparle un beso a mitad de pasillo sin importarle que el resto estuviese observándoles.

Los brazos de Edward la aprisionaban contra su calor y una sensación de inestabilidad y placer la inundó impidiéndole hacer más que responder aquel exquisito beso que la hacía perderse del espacio y tiempo, pues ni siquiera era capaz de sentir sus pies en el suelo.

—Pero, debes prometerme que irás a ver a Jasper cuanto antes —susurró una vez que Edward se alejó de ella.

—P-Por s-supuesto —sonrió su novio tomándola de la cintura nuevamente para besarla con suavidad.

Jasper había decidido que lo mejor sería que Edward tuviese un break en sus citaciones por lo que le pidió que viniese a verle luego de su viaje a Washington, para que tuviesen más de qué hablar y así también evitar más tensiones entre ellos.

Edward se lo agradeció encarecidamente y le pidió disculpas por su último comportamiento, pues la última vez que había estado allí no había sido un caballero.

—Espero entonces tenerte pronto de vuelta para que comencemos con las regresiones —sonrió Jasper mientras le tendía la mano a Edward.

—G-Gustoso e-esta v-vez v-volveré —sonrió Edward estrechando la mano de su médico.

Jasper le había ofrecido al joven Cullen un tratamiento menos invasivo y que le permitiría ir asumiendo poco a poco sus traumas y dándole la confianza para ir hablando del tema sin resentimientos, algo que para Carlisle era estupendo y Edward lo comprendía muy bien por lo que aceptó casi al instante.

La familia de Edward estaba enormemente agradecida por la invitación extendida a sus hijos, para nadie era sorpresivo que obtuviesen ese tipo de invitaciones gratuitas, después de todo el padre de los hermanos Swan era un personaje importante en la Casa Blanca y siempre le tenían en consideración, aún así estar en primera fila era para alucinar por un buen par de semanas.

Emmett y Bella ya le habían avisado a su padre que le visitarían con dos días de anticipación al concierto, ya que sería un momento especial para presentar a sus respectivos novios a Charlie.

Cada día de la semana que se presentaban en el instituto parecía que el disgusto del resto se acrecentaba, en vez de olvidarlo, como lo había planteado Alice, el mundo parecía recordarlo aún más y la envidia parecía dominar el aire.

Bella y Rose tuvieron que lidiar con las muchachas molestas en los baños, gritos y burlas en las prácticas de deporte y todo parecía empeorar cada vez que Lauren Mallory se atrevía a acercárseles.

—Vámonos Rose —dijo Bella al ver que Lauren entraba al camarín de chicas.

Rosalie no tenía ánimos de darle en el gusto a la morena, después de todo era ella la que había comenzado con la molestia de arruinarle el entrenamiento de las animadoras y ella no seguiría fingiendo que aquello no le importaba.

—Aún tengo que peinarme —fingió Rose.

Lauren y Jessica entraron en uno de los casilleros, mientras que la primera chisporroteaba ira por todo el lugar, aún así Bella no tenía ánimos de discutir con una de ellas.

—¿Por qué nos quedamos? —susurró Bella a Rose.

—Uno nunca sabe cuando le cambian el Shampoo por decolorante ¿No te parece? —sonrió Rosalie complacida.

—¿Qué? Estas loca, sería caer en su nivel —volvió a hablar en voz baja Bella.

—Esto no es por todo lo que han hecho ahora, si no por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano y no había tenido la oportunidad de vengarme —explicó Rose, mientras tomaba el shampoo que estaba a la vista y le agregaba un buen poco de decolorante que su madre usaba para tinturarse el pelo, claro que esta vez la cantidad era mucho mayor.

Lauren que estaba en la ducha no sintió en lo más mínimo el ruido de la tapa de shampoo y confiada busco tanteando en el suelo el contenedor de su aseador personal.

Confiada la morena presionó la botella de shampoo y masajeo su oscura cabellera, olvidándose de los malos ratos que había pasado por culpa de Swan y Cullen, ya que esta última la había quitado del equipo de animadoras por no ceñirse a la rutina impuesta por la Couch y eso no era todo, su reemplazo había sido Isabella Swan, una novata en el asunto.

Rose y Bella salieron rápidamente de allí, pues hoy sería el último día de clases antes de su viaje.

La rubia salió riendo a todo pulmón una vez que se alejó del camarín.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —dijo Bella intentando contenerse y no estallar en risas.

—No lo sé supongo que lo sabremos cuando se mire al espejo —dijo Rose limpiando una lágrima que se le escapaba de tanto reír —. Cuando Emmett se entere de esto seguro estará riendo como yo.

—Seguro, si es que Mallory no toma represalias en tu contra —dijo Bella.

—Créeme, no tendrá pruebas en nuestra contra —sonrió triunfante.

—¿Por qué?

—Jessica le dijo que su tintura había quedado dispareja antes del entrenamiento y Lauren se enfureció demasiado por aquello, se sintió tan ofendida que de seguro creerá que fue Jessica —dijo Rose mientras guardaba el espejo en su bolso.

Edward y Emmett habían tenido una larga jornada de entrenamiento, ya cansado se habían aburrido de esperar a sus novias por lo que decidieron adelantárseles e ir a sus casilleros a dejar el peso de sus bolsos allí.

—¿Nervioso? —dijo Emmett una vez solos.

—¿P-Por q-qué? —respondió Edward mientras dejaba ordenado su casillero.

—Conocerás a mi padre y bueno ya sabes… es más difícil para nosotros —le explicó Emmett.

—N-No, n-no e-estoy n-nervioso, p-pero s-si a-ansioso —añadió Edward.

Rosalie sorprendió a Emmett y se colgó de su cuello, suavemente lo volteó para darle un beso.

Bella hizo lo propio con Edward, pero fue mucho más suave y cariñoso.

Mientras dejaban todo en su casillero se escucho un grito ensordecedor, un grito que Rose y Bella estaban esperando, las chicas comenzaron a reír, mientras que Edward y Emmett no comprendían nada.

—¡Zorra! —gritó Lauren mientras salía envuelta en una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en la cabeza —¡Maldita zorra! ¡Te arrancaré cada pelo de tu cabeza! —gritaba histérica.

La escena en el gimnasio era bastante graciosa, incluso al entrenador le causaba gracia y se quedó admirando por un momento lo gracioso.

Jessica arrancaba sujetando sus pantalones y su toalla envuelta en su pecho, mientras que Lauren la perseguía solamente en toalla. En un intento que no se le cayese la toalla que la envolvía, dejó caer la que sostenía su cabello dejando a vista y paciencia de todo el público su albina cabellera producto del decolorante.

El equipo masculino y las chicas que quedaban allí no pudieron contenerse la risa y estalló fuertemente, en todo el gimnasio, un conjunto de carcajadas.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Emmett.

Rose puso su mejor rostro de inocencia, mientras que Bella le explicaba a Edward todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cada pareja caminó a su respectivo coche y se fueron comentando lo agradable de la tarde que habían vivido.

Para ellos mañana sería el gran día. Estarían en Washington, y en pocas horas escucharían a su banda favorita tocar vivo.

Aunque para Bella todo aquello tenía un significado más especial que ir a escuchar a Muse, pues deseaba sinceramente formalizar todo al presentar a Edward a su padre.

Esme y Carlisle estaban esperando a sus hijos ya que sería la primera vez que se van solos a Washington y ambos se sentían muy incómodos con aquello, más si viajarían con sus novios y aún más por Rosalie.

—Nos llamarán cuando lleguen —dijo Carlisle mientras acompañaba a su mujer a la cocina.

Edward y Rose se sonrieron al verlos así de tensos.

—Si papá —respondieron al unísono.

—Y no olviden que van a la casa del padre de Bella y Emmett, por favor compórtense —les aconsejó Esme.

—Si, mamá —volvieron a repetir.

—Si pasa cualquier cosa, nos llaman y los vamos a buscar o simplemente se vienen —dijo Carlisle.

—Si, papá —repitieron mientras rodeaban los ojos.

—Cuida a tu hermana Edward —inquirió Esme.

—Si, m-mamá, l-lo haré —respondió Edward mientras aceptaba su cena.

—¡Mamá! —criticó Rose —. Esto debería ser mañana, hoy ni siquiera nos marchamos —reclamó.

—Soy tu madre, Rosalie, será mejor que te acostumbres y te comportes por allá —dijo cariñosamente Esme.

Aquella noche Edward y Rose no pudieron dormir, la ansiedad y los nervios le habían provocado un insomnio considerable por lo que se vieron sentados a las cuatro de la madrugada en la cocina, ambos con una taza de leche.

—No tengo sueño —dijo Rose haciendo pucheros —. Lo peor será mi rostro mañana y el papá de Emmett me verá así y…

—N-No e-exageres —rió Edward —. C-conoces b-bien e-el t-truco d-del m-maquillaje.

Los hermanos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sillón, lamentablemente para ellos había amanecido. Esme y Carlisle los despertaron tempranísimo para que alcanzaran a llegar a la hora ya que Emmett y Bella los estarían esperando para irse todos juntos al aeropuerto.

Una vez que se aseguraron por quinta vez que llevaban todo, Rosalie dejó la casa para unirse a su familia en el coche de su padre.

Ambos volvieron a repetirle que se cuidara y todo el sermón correspondiente y los hermanos volvieron a repetir con monotonía que así lo harían.

Pasaron por casa de los Swan y se unieron en el coche de los Cullen.

La carretera camino al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles estaba bastante despejada por ser día jueves, por lo que su viaje fue bastante expedito.

Esme abrazó reiteradamente a Edward y a Rose y no se olvidó de advertirle a Emmett que cuidase mucho a su hija. Este se sonrojó al ver lo que creía la madre de su novia y le aseguró que la traería sana y salva.

Alice llamó a Rose para darle sus felicitaciones y desearle un feliz viaje.

Así entonces los chicos se subieron al avión y se sentaron con tranquilidad en sus respectivos asientos esperando que despegara pronto el avión que los llevaría a aquel inolvidable momento que estarían por vivir.

Los cuatro chicos reían y conversaban muy animados y ansiosos, mientras que Edward no dejaba de pensar en que diría el padre de Bella al ver que su hija estaba con alguien como él.

¿Le discriminaría por su condición?

Sin duda era la pregunta que se mantenía en la mente de Edward, no cabía la menor duda que él era muy poco para Bella y eso era una verdad bien sabida, que sus amigos no quisiesen reconocerlo era otro asunto.

Bella notó la incomodidad de Edward e intentó saber a que se debía, pero este le dijo que era el cansancio de la noche anterior.

La azafata les avisó que estaban por llegar y no tardaron en hacerlo. Buscaron sus maletas y se acercaron a la salida del desembarque.

Allí Bella vio a Charlie, su padre, que estaba esperándolos con sus acompañantes de siempre, Alec y Dimitri.

—¡Bella! —dijo Charlie abrazándola con cariño —. Te he extrañado.

—También yo, papá —rió algo apenada intentando soltarse del apretado abrazo de su padre.

—¡Emmett! —repitió el gesto Charlie, pero ahora con su hijo —. ¿Cómo está mi campeón?

—Bien, papá —sonrió.

Una vez de haberles saludado con tanta efusividad se dedicó a observar a los acompañantes de sus hijos. La chica rubia era realmente hermosa y muy adecuada para Emmett y no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo había tenido la fortuna de tenerla por novia.

Guió su mirada hasta donde estaba el chico que acompañaba a Bella, un muchacho alto, de cabello cobrizo, algo despeinado, quizá demasiado para su gusto, con una postura poco agraciada como si se avergonzara de algo, debía reconocer que sus facciones eran las correctas y muy similares a las de la novia de Emmett, era bien parecido pero sin dudas estaba muy tímido por la situación.

—Papá —dijo Emmett —. Esta es Rosalie Cullen, mi novia —sonrió de par en par Emmett.

Rose le saludó segura y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, sin intentar ser demasiado efusiva.

—Es un gusto, Rosalie, eres muy guapa —le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Rose sin sentirse intimidada ante el halago, ya que estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos.

—Y te presento a Edward Cullen —interrumpió Bella —. Mi novio y hermano de Rosalie.

Edward sentía como sus manos temblaban y su voz volvía a escaparse de sus labios, no sabía que decir o que hacer, de no ser porque Bella le sostenía fuertemente la mano, quizá habría arrancado de tanta presión, pero aún así intentó mantenerse firme.

Charlie volvió a mirarle una vez más, parecía mucho más tímido y tenso, algo que no le molestaba pues recordó la primera vez que se presentó ante el padre de Renée, había actuado con la misma timidez.

—Hola, Edward —dijo intentando darle un poco más de confianza para conocerle.

El novio de su hija no pronunció palabra. Se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, Rose y Emmett la percibían, mas no podían hacer nada pues todo dependía de Edward.

El chico intentó sacar la voz y tan sólo logró un tímido "Hola" entrecortado.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se dio cuenta que por más que lo intentase no calzaría para Bella, pero que su amor por ella era más fuerte que su rechazo a la sociedad, por lo que se mantuvo allí de pie intentando no pensar en escapar.

Bella se abrazó a él un poco más e intentó que las miradas se alejasen de Edward, narrándole a su padre su nueva vida en Forks.

Rose notó la mirada triste de su hermano, para ella no era indiferente todo lo que le ocurría y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por él.

—Edward no se siente cómodo —susurró Rose a su novio.

—Lo sé lo he notado —respondió Emmett —. Aunque es normal, tampoco estaba cómodo con tu padre.

—Pero es distinto, él se siente imposibilitado de decir palabra y sé que tu padre esta muy interesado en hacerle hablar —volvió a hablarle en voz baja.

—Habrá que evitarlo, entonces —se apuntó a ayudar.

—No, si hacemos eso tu padre creerá que Edward oculta algo o quizá que es muy poca cosa para Bella —analizó Rose.

—¿Entonces?

—No podremos hacer nada, esta será la prueba de Edward, sólo él podrá demostrar que detrás de esa tartamudez existe un gran hombre —susurró aún apenada Rose.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Ni me lo digan, he tardado demasiado.**

**Es que la universidad me tiene colapsada, no tengo tiempo más que estudiar y al ramo que más le dedico tiempo, es el que me esta matando y debo luchar para no tener que repetirlo.**

**Asi que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, menos de subir algo...**

**Así que este capitulo es un regalito para decirles: No sé cuando pueda subir porque las siguientes semanas se me vienen mucho peores y el tiempo para escribir se acorta.**

**Las chicas que leen **Mr. Misterious.

**debo decirles que muero por escribir esa historia, pero no tengo tiempo, así que sólo esperenme ¿Si?**

**QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ES INNECESARIO QUE ME DIGAN: ¡ACTUALIZA PRONTO! O ¡SIGUELO!**

**Porque JAMAS dejo mis historias a medio terminar, puedo tardar pero las finalizo. **

**y el ACTUALIZA Pronto es innecesario ya que lo hago apenas puedo.**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan review en cada capitulo.**

**SE NOS ACERCA EL CONCIERTO DE MUSE y habrá mucha magia en él... mucha mucha magia.**

**Así que me encantará saber que opinan de todo esto.**

**Besitos**

**Manne.**

**P/D: Pasen por mi nuevo fic (que no se cuando pueda actualizarlo) se llama: **Im waiting for you in eternity** :) LAS ESPERO ALLI  
**


	16. El concierto

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo XVI.

**El Concierto.**

**

* * *

**_Capitulo dedicado a mi queridisima Romi (Black_Cullen) quien estuvo de cumpleaños hace días, pero no había podido escribir nada._

_También va dedicado a todas las chicas que dejan constantes reviews de apoyo y aman a muse tanto como yo._

_Disfrutenlo._

_

* * *

_

Edward y Emmett pasaron bastante tiempo juntos, este último a pesar de lo que había dicho su novia, evitaba que Edward tuviese mucho tiempo a solas con Charlie. Emmett sabía que su padre podía ser bastante insistente en ciertos temas, más cuando se trata de Bella ya que era extremadamente sobre protector con ella.

Rose y Bella fueron en innumerables ocasiones de Shopping, las chicas no podían asistir a un concierto de Muse sin tener la polera oficial del tour The Resistance, por lo que fueron al centro comercial a hacer todas las compras necesarias.

—¿Crees que esto le guste a Emmett? —dijo Rose al ver que Bella buscaba más soleras de Muse.

La castaña observó la polera celeste que sostenía Rose, en el centro de esta tenía el signo de la banda y además venía con una hermosa muñequera que de seguro le gustaría a Emmett.

—¡Es hermosa! Además ese color le favorece y le gusta a mi hermano —sonrió Bella.

Rose quería hablar sobre Edward, sabía que Bella había notado el interés de Charlie por mantener una larga conversación con él y había notado la insistencia de la novia de su hermano por distraer la atención de su padre sobre Edward.

Continuaron buscando accesorios, Rose se entretuvo viendo soleras con el rostro del vocalista, Matthew Bellamy, mientras que Bella observaba los discos de la banda, todos y cada uno de ellos los tenía, así que no fue más que confirmar lo que ya tenía.

Entonces cuando iban de vuelta hacía el coche, Rose encontró que era el momento propicio para sacar el tema a colación.

—Bella… sé que…

—No tienes que decirme algo que ya sé… Edward ha estado muy incomodo y también lo he notado —dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y abrochaba su cinturón.

—Lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor sería que no intervinieses, deja que él sea capaz, por sí mismo, de enfrentarse a tu padre y que este se genere la idea que Edward desee mostrar para él —dijo Rose una vez que dio arranque al motor del auto que Charlie les había prestado.

—Sé que así debe ser —respondió Bella —, pero a mi favor debes admitir que no es fácil cuando le ves tan complicado —susurró.

Rose comprendió, aquel amor que Bella profesaba por su hermano incluía también la faceta maternalista al verle en aquel estado, algo que frecuentemente le ocurría con Emmett, así como también con su hermano.

—Lo sé, sé lo difícil que es, sólo espero que seas capaz de controlarlo un poco más. Si tu padre no logra conocer a Edward por las propias, de seguro que terminará creándose una mala idea sobre mi hermano y por lo que se ve, Charlie es de los hombres que una vez hecha su imagen de otro es difícil que la modifique ¿No es así? —inquirió la rubia.

Bella solamente respondió con un silente movimiento de cabeza que indicaba un claro "si".

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar. Edward, Emmett y Charlie estaban terminando la cena.

Charlie aprovechó el tiempo que se le otorgó mientras que Rose y Bella se habían ido de compras, por lo que intentó hablar con Edward y así estudiar un poco más su forma de ser.

Para Charlie, como parte de la inteligencia de la policía y además como el máximo protector de la autoridad nacional más importante, sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal. Primero que todo Bella jamás desea hablar de ella y últimamente buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo y segundo, las pocas veces que Edward le había hablado siempre eran susurros atropellados… ¿Qué ocultaría el chico?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Charlie.

¿Ocultaría, quizá, un delito grave? ¿Alguna obstrucción a la justicia? ¿Conducir en estado de ebriedad, por ejemplo? O a lo mejor tenía alguna adicción a las drogas…

Las interrogantes llenaban la mente de Charlie, por lo que decidió comenzar por una temática suave.

—¿Qué tal el instituto, Emmett? —dijo mientras ordenaba parte de la vajilla.

—Bien, papá, bastante bien —rió Emmett al ver el rostro atónito de su padre ante su respuesta.

—Me parece, ya era hora que sentaras cabeza —sonrió —. ¿Qué tal a ti? —se dirigió a Edward.

El chico de cobriza cabellera, miró fijamente a Charlie, pues sabía que esto infundía confianza y que si no lo hacía probablemente creería que ocultaba algo, se obligó a sentir valor y respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—B-Bien, también —susurró.

—¿Algún pasatiempo al que le dediques tiempo? —insistió Charlie al ver que la respuesta de Edward había sido demasiado poco.

—S-Si —tartamudeó —. T-Toco e-el p-piano.

—¡Vamos Chico! No te pongas nervioso conmigo, no es necesario que tartamudees, no muerdo ¿Sabes? —dijo intentando darle confianza, evidentemente no tenía idea que Edward no tartamudeaba solo por estar nervioso, si no que lo hacía frecuentemente.

Emmett se sintió muy incomodo, no sabía como advertirle a su padre con respecto al tema, por lo que decidió ver como reaccionaba Edward.

El aludido, el novio de Bella, se sintió extremadamente incomodo, sabía que el padre de su novia no tenía ni la más minima idea de su dificultad con la fluidez al hablar, pero aún así decidió de una vez afrontar el asunto y dejar de ser el pobrecito que detestaba ser.

—N-No e-es q-que s-sea s-solo n-nerviosismo —respondió —. S-Se t-trata d-de u-una t-tartamudez q-que e-estoy t-tratando c-con p-psicologo, a-aunque r-reconozco q-que e-está e-el n-nerviosisimo in-inicial —sonrió mientras que su labio inferior temblaba.

Charlie tragó saliva para intentar disimular el nudo en la garganta, sentía que había sido grosero sin proponérselo y no sabía como disculparse.

—E-Edward, y-yo —titubeó Charlie.

Emmett observaba en silencio lo que ocurría, pues recordaba bien que Rose le había pedido que interfiriese sólo si era necesario.

—E-Este… hi-ijo n-no era mí…

—Señor S-Swan, e-el t-tartamudo a-aquí s-soy yo, p-por favor —sonrió Edward.

A Charlie le causó gracia que el muchacho tomase con humor su situación y se decidió a no continuar con el interrogatorio para no incomodar a Edward, algo que el chico notó.

—P-Pero, n-no s-se sienta i-incomodo d-de hablar c-conmigo —sonrió el joven —. E-Estoy a-acostumbrado a e-esta s-situación.

Charlie le agradeció a Edward todo lo que había expresado, aunque evidentemente con dificultad, y continuaron preparando la cena antes que los chicos se fuesen al concierto.

Emmett se sintió aliviado cuando Bella y Rose aparecieron en la puerta principal, pues no se sentía tan incomodo entre Charlie y Edward.

La conversación durante la cena fue muy grata para todos, de sobremanera para Bella que veía desenvolverse de una manera muy natural a su novio, más aún a su padre que reía y conversaba gratamente con él.

Las ansias se hacían notar en la sala de estar.

Emmett se puso la polera que Rose le había regalado ya que además de tener el estampado de Muse era de uno de sus colores favoritos, así como Edward se puso la propia que también le había regalado Bella.

Las chicas aún no bajaban, algo natural que siempre ocurría si salían con ellas, tardaban más de lo usual.

—Había olvidado cuanto tardaba una mujer en arreglarse para salir —rió Charlie mientras esperaban a Rose y Bella.

—Suelo estar acostumbrado a aquello —respondió Emmett.

Rose y Bella sonrieron cómplices antes de bajar, encima de sus soleras llevaban un polerón negro con capucha y cierre, en la mano llevaban sus abrigos y sus carteras.

—¿Tan abrigadas? —dijo Charlie notando algo extraño en las chicas.

Estas rieron ante la pregunta y no emitieron comentarios.

—¿Se han comprado soleras también? —dijo Emmett mientras arqueaba una ceja con suma curiosidad.

Bella miró a Edward y sonrió tiernamente mientras le abrazaba.

—Q-Quiero v-ver t-tu p-polera, Bella —exigió Edward.

Rose y Bella se separaron de sus respectivos novios, deslizaron el carril de la cremallera y sonrieron con mucho ánimo al dejar al descubierto sus poleras.

En ambas había una foto central de Matt Bellamy y el enunciado decía: Matt te amamos. ¡Grande Muse!

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, mientras que Charlie reía abiertamente.

—¡Esto no es justo! —reclamó Emmett —. Van de compras y se desbandan.

—No hay que dejar jamás solas a las mujeres, hijo —rió Charlie —. Menos si van de compras.

Edward no emitió comentarios al respecto, simplemente tomó de la mano a Bella y todos subieron al coche de Charlie que les llevaría por otra entrada del estadio para ingresar directamente a la primera fila.

El padre de Bella y Emmett, despidió a los chicos y les dijo que él estaría a las afueras esperándoles, estos le agradecieron una vez más e hicieron ingreso por un túnel.

—¡Muero de nervios! —chilló Rose mientras tomaba la mano de Emmett y Bella.

—¡Estoy temblando! —añadió Bella.

—¿Es por el concierto o por Matt? —dijo Emmett a ambas.

—Por ambas —respondieron a dúo.

Edward tomó de la cintura a Bella antes de hacer ingreso a la cancha.

El concierto se realizaría en uno de los estadios más grande y con más capacidad en Washington, todo estaba dispuesto, por lo que los chicos buscaron sus asientos en primera fila y dejaron sus cosas allí.

Todos se mantuvieron de pie por las ansias de ver pronto llegar a su grupo favorito.

—B-Bella y y-yo iremos p-por r-refrescos a-ahora a-antes q-que e-esto c-colapse —sonrió Edward.

Una vez lejos de los chicos y del bullicio del público, Bella intentó curiosear la actitud de su novio.

—¿Te gustó mi polera? —sonrió.

—M-Muy e-esclarecedora —sonrió de medio lado Edward.

—¿Esclarecedora? —dijo sin comprender.

—E-El m-motivo p-por e-el q-que m-me t-trajiste son los c-celos ¿No? —explicó Edward mientras le pedía a la dueña del kiosco que le vendiese dos coca cola's y dos sprite's.

—No, de ninguna manera —dijo Bella acercándosele y besándole suavemente en los labios.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería compartir este momento tan especial contigo, amor —pestañeó rápidamente.

Edward sólo sonrió y la abrazó aún más a él, acercó sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo la respiración de su novia más acelerada que de costumbre, entonces disfrutó de la reacción fisiológica que él producía en ella. Arregló un mechón sobresaliente de cabello que poseía la muchacha y posó sus labios en el lóbulo del oído de Bella, se detuvo allí y exhaló con impaciencia, buscando aún más el nerviosismo de la chica, continuó deslizándose sobre el cuello y acarició la suave y tibia piel.

La castaña estremecía en los brazos de Edward, la sensación de calor, nerviosismo y la presión de su vientre, era ensordecedor.

Edward se acercó nuevamente al rostro de su amada y exhaló en sus labios, se acercó lentamente a ellos y en el momento del ansiado beso, se separó de ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Lleg-garemos t-tarde y no podrás híp-per v-ventilar por M-Matt, p-perdón por Muse —sonrió triunfante.

Bella quedó atónita ante la reacción de su novio, pero aún así le causó gracia su sentido del humor. Ambos llegaron abrazados hasta donde estaban Rose y Emmett que al parecer habían tenido el mismo tipo de conversación.

La espera se resumió a unos largos cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya que las chicas habían decidido llegar con mucha anterioridad.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, se escuchó inmediatamente el grito de los fans, gritos que fueron seguidos por los chicos. El público no tardó en comenzar a llamar a su banda favorita con un claro: "muse, muse, muse"

El primer sonido claro, fue el bajo, instrumento que era puesto en marcha por Christopher Wolstenholme. Emmett gritó eufórico al oír la banda, esto fue seguido por el resto del público.

—¡Realmente estos puestos son divinos! —gritó Rose a Emmett.

Este asintió mientras escuchaba atento la voz femenina que daba la introducción al concierto.

Las baquetas fueron el primer sonido que se escucho, baquetas que eran comandadas por Dominic Howard y así se dio comienzo al concierto.

La canción que sonaba fue _Uprising_, seguida por la voz de Matt Bellamy, voz que deleitó los oídos de las chicas y produjo un grito sordo de los fans que asistían al concierto.

En escena Matt Bellamy, llevaba una casaca de cuero roja con negro y unos extravagantes lentes, la presencia del joven vocalista a tan pocos metros de Rose y Bella despertó en ellas las ansias de gritar que no fueron reprimidas por sus novios que miraban atonitos el actuar de sus novias.

Con la soltura que caracteriza al vocalista de Muse, este se adueñó del micrófono y a una distancia imperceptible comenzó a desenvolver aquella melodiosa voz que provocaba la euforia colectiva.

Las imágenes proyectadas claramente eran el alucine, en cada pantalla era reflejado Matt y las chicas no sabían donde mirar para obtener la mejor toma de su cantante favorito.

Edward y Emmett disfrutaban el concierto y cantaban juntos el coro de _Uprising_ mientras que Bella y Rose se acercaron a las rejas limites entre el escenario y la primera fila, allí se quedaron coreando la canción.

Entonces algo que no esperaban simplemente ocurrió, Matt lanzó sus extravagantes gafas al público, en un intento desesperado Rose saltó lo más alto que pudo para cogerlas pero esto el fue imposible, decepcionadas miraron a quien había sido la dichosa que había cogido las gafas de su súper estrella favorita y se quedaron impactadas al ver que Edward las había cogido.

Bella corrió hasta él y se abrazó muy feliz, entonces su novio se las puso.

—¿Ahora m-me q-quieres u-un p-poco más? —le gritó para que esta escuchase.

—Nos seas tonto, yo te quiero tal cual —le besó tiernamente.

Edward posó las gafas sobre la frente de Bella y así finalizó la primera canción, los chicos se acercaron a la barrera de la primera fila y allí permanecieron junto a sus novias.

El bajista dio suspenso y ritmo al concierto en cada intervalo entre canciones, los chicos parecían de buen ánimo y todas gritaron al escuchar que Resistance estaba siendo tocada por la banda en vivo y que el audio era mucho más espectacular así que cuando grababan en la disquera.

Rose sentía que quedaría sin voz si coreaba cada una de las canciones, mientras que Bella abrazada a Edward saltaba eufórica siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento de Matt en el escenario.

Edward decidió beber un poco de su refresco y continuar cantando, para Bella no había pasado inadvertido que cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su novio esta no temblaba ni titubeaba al corear las canciones, pero entonces Emmett quedó paralizado al oír que lo que estaban tocando en aquellos momentos era su canción favorita, tomó en brazos a Rose y la subió a sus hombros, mientras que giraba en su propio eje haciendo que la rubia se marease.

Edward hizo lo propio con Bella, las subió sobre sus hombros. Matt saludó a todo el estadio y entonces era indiscutible que lo que se venía era: Supermassive Black Hole.

Emmett saltaba con Rose en sus hombros y la rubia estaba histérica por ver aún más de cerca de Matt y escuchar a la banda.

La aguda voz de Bellamy inundó todo el estadio produciendo una cantidad de gritos que ovacionaban su excelente calidad vocal.

—¡Muse te amamos! —gritó Rose en una pausa, entonces fue audible para todo el público lo que la hermana de Edward había gritado.

Rose y Bella se miraron y comprendieron inmediatamente lo que pensaba la otra, aguardaron que existiese otra pausa y que pudiesen entre el silente publico gritar nuevamente, entonces así ocurrió y ambas a coro gritaron a todo pulmón.

—¡Matt te amamos! —y luego de eso rieron con ganas.

La adrenalina recorrían las venas de las chicas, mientras que Edward y Emmett rodaban los ojos al ver la actitud de sus novias.

Una vez más Matt Bellamy sonrió hacía donde estaban los chicos, algo que ninguna de las muchachas podía creer, se miraban atónitas y volvían a mirarse sin lograr creerlo.

Así continuaron un sin fin de canciones, cada una mejor interpretada que la anterior, cada una más aplaudida y más anhelada que la anterior y así sucesivamente fueron recorriendo el repertorio de esta consagrada banda, dando lugar a ciertos momentos que serían inolvidables para el público, en especial para los chicos.

Entonces los violines comenzaron a sonar, Matt se deshizo de su chaqueta, para desgracia de Bella la dejó caer sobre el escenario, esta esperaba recibirla de regalo, pero sabía que pedía demasiado, Edward la bajó suavemente de sus brazos.

La batería hizo compañía a los violines y pronto Bella escuchó algo más que la voz de Matt, Edward estaba cantando para ella.

.

"_I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide..."_

.

Bella sonrió tímidamente, ya que esta canción muchas veces le había recordado a Edward, por lo que cuando escuchó el coro, le silenció con un beso y acercó sus labios al oído de Edward y le cantó el coro, la parte que ella sinceramente sentía como si fuese creado para ellos…

.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

.

Edward estremeció al sentir la cercanía de los labios de Bella, el simple y suave sonido que esta depositaba en su lóbulo, haciéndole sentir dichoso, pues todo aquello que expresaba la canción les permitía desconectarse del mundo, reconocer en ellos el objeto de amor por el que tanto habían luchado, aquel ser humano que simplemente con una mirada podía decirte que el amor si existe y que esta allí para ellos. Ni Edward, ni Bella necesitaban más confirmación de su amor, era puro e integro, algo que traspasaba barreras y que hacía que olvidasen que estaban en un concierto con una cantidad exagerada de personas a su alrededor, pues sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazaron y besaron hasta que la voz de Matt se extinguió, hasta que simplemente los deseos y anhelos de sus corazones fueron reflejados en cada roce de sus labios, en cada roce de sus rostros, en cada latir de su corazón.

Emmett y Rose vivían algo muy similar, los chicos se encontraban abrazados, muy pegados uno al otro, disfrutando el vaivén de la canción, sintiendo también como se plasmaba la letra para ellos, pues Emmett sabía bien por todo lo que había tenido que pasar su novia y no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído trozos de la canción y aunque su voz no era la más melodiosa, si era la más adecuada para Rose que sin dudarlo se volteó y le besó tiernamente mientras disfrutaban de la puesta en escena que proponía la banda.

Los momentos mágicos continuaron, las canciones que siguieron fueron aún más intensas, _Feeling Good_ era una de las favoritas y todos la corearon con gran encanto y decisión. Emmett aprovechó la situación y comenzó a bailar con Rose allí, le dio suavemente un par de vueltas, admirando a su hermosa novia y la apegó contra sí, depositando un tierno beso.

Edward estaba ansioso por continuar cantando junto a Bella, los gritos del público y los aplausos eran permanentes, entonces comenzó a sonar _Time is running out_, y si es que el público había poseído compostura a lo largo del concierto, ahora la habían perdido completamente.

Voces desgarradas cantaban desde el inicio a fin la canción, muchas chicas gritaban desesperadas y lanzaban obsequios a los pies de Matt.

Al finalizar la canción, ni Rose, Bella o Emmett tenía voz suficiente para continuar, mientras que Edward hacía sus esfuerzos bebiendo todo el refresco posible.

Matt se acercó al micrófono nuevamente, esta vez había dejado de lado su guitarra y miró directamente hacía donde estaban los chicos, nuevamente Rose y Bella sintieron los escalofríos recorrer sus respectivas espaldas y la ansiedad las volvió a inundar.

—Tengo un recado especial, en una noche muy especial —sonrió Matt mientras que el público gritaba aún más —. Un amigo personal me ha pedido un gran favor y aquí estoy cumpliéndolo —se dio una pausa y continuo —. Esta canción es un sencillo nuevo y va dedicado especialmente a dos parejas que han asistido esta noche, mi amigo me ha pedido que les recuerde lo especiales que son —dijo mientras se sentaba en el piano.

El silencio inundó el estadio.

—Bella y Edward, junto a Rose y Emmett, esto es para ustedes —sonrió Matt mientras deslizó sus manos por el piano dejando escapar la melodía de una canción desconocida.

Bella sintió como su corazón se situaba en la garganta y los temblores dominaban su cuerpo, al igual que Rose que no podía mantenerse en pie y todo el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su equilibrio.

Emmett estaba tan sorprendido como Edward, pero ambos no pudieron demostrar su sorpresa al ver que Bella y Rose estaban a punto de desmayar.

La canción comenzó con la agradable voz de Matt que parecía un susurro suave en el oído de cada una de las personas del público.

.

"_I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision"_

_._

El silencio atento del público ante la nueva canción jamás oída no se dejó esperar, todos estaban atentos a la hermosa letra y excelente interpretación del vocalista de la Banda, así como también de los certeros movimientos de Dominic, mientras que Christopher hacía lo suyo con el bajo.

Una vez que llegaron al coro, Bella y Rose no soportaban más emoción, la canción era demasiado hermosa como para haber sido dedicada para ellos, es que sin duda esto era estupendo y magnifico, algo que realmente jamás volverían a vivir y que era para ellas, porque su grupo de música favorito se los estaba dedicando en vivo.

Emmett mantenía firmemente sostenida a Rose que parecía que en cualquier momento no podría más, pues a cada instante gritaba eufórica y luego se abrazaba al fuerte pecho de su novio como si no pudiese creer que esto le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Entonces volvió a sonar el coro de la canción, y Edward había estado muy atento a este y sin dudarlo dos veces, tomó por la cintura a su novia, la miró directamente a los ojos, como si su vida dependiese de ello y la besó poco antes que Matt comenzase a cantar el coro. Depositó sus labios en el lóbulo de su amada y cantó serenamente y sin errores, es más con una perfecta entonación el coro de la hermosa nueva canción.

"_Love is forever and we'll die, we'll die together  
and lie, I say never because our love could be forever_

_Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear  
_

_That my love will be forever,and we'll die, we'll die together  
Lie, I will never, because our love will be forever"_

Bella estremecía ante el susurró perfecto de su novio, ante cada palabra que salía de aquella boca, sin palabras simplemente se abrazó a él y escuchó cada segundo de lo que él expresaba con aquella hermosa letra.

Al finalizar Edward, casi sin aliento, respiró en su oído y besó su frente. Volvió a mirar la perfección del rostro de su amada, cada facción que había sido sin duda esculpida para que él la admirase, cada detalle de Bella que la hacían, para él, simplemente perfecta, aún sabiendo que en aquella perfección existían defectos que para él no hacían más que enaltecer sus virtudes. Suspiró una vez más y antes que terminasen de sonar las teclas del piano que tocaba Matt le susurró.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan, más que lo que soy capaz de expresar con estas simples palabras, más de lo que quisiera demostrarte con actos y aunque sé que nunca será suficiente tendré una vida entera para vivir demostrándote que mi amor por ti es para siempre —le susurró perfectamente al oído, sin atisbos de un tartamudeo, ya que esta vez no era Edward quien había hablado, si no que era su alma quien se había expresado con esas simples palabras, era su alma la que tenía la nitidez y claridad suficiente para hacer que la boca de Edward fuera un mediador, pues nuevamente él volvía a abrirle su alma y sus sentimientos a aquella mujer que le había robado su esencia sin saber como ni cuando.

Una vez que volvieron a mirarse, la unión magnética se volvió a apoderar de ellos y sellaron aquel precioso momento con un suave y tierno beso que nuevamente les volvía hacer perder la razón y la noción espacio y tiempo.

* * *

**Sé que muchas de ustedes han estado esperando ansiosas este capitulo, sé también que muchas me comprenden y esperan ansiosas mi actualización,**

**sólo les diré que NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR porque mi Universidad esta colapsandome, he tenido demasiado que hacer y pensar en escribir sin duda es un LUJO.**

**Ahora debería estar estudiando para dos certamenes, pero no, estoy aquí escribiendo para ustedes después de haber visto Eclipse que por cierto amé.**

**En cuanto a _Mr. Misterious, _debo decirles que no tengo para cuando actualizar a menos que termine luego y salga de vacaciones, creo que una vez que finalicé este fic, cosa que realmente queda poco, podré continuar con ese fic que también me agrada mucho.**

**Cariños y besitos a todas, espero que puedan comprenderme y que no me hayan abandonado.**

**Besotes y ¡dejenme su review!**

**ManneSkarsgard.  
**


	17. Confesiones y Decisiones

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a cada chica que leyó y dejó su review dando ánimos a esta escritora aficionada, en especial a mis amigas de , ellas saben quienes son, las quiero mucho y gracias a todas las chicas de twitter que insistían en que actualizara.**

**Capitulo especial dedicado a Yequita: Ella me envió la canción que sale más abajo, ahora que ya escucho: Yo también pienso en este Edward con esa canción.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XVII.

**Confesiones y decisiones.**

**

* * *

**

El momento mágico y especial había hecho que Edward pudiese expresar sus sentimientos sin ningún defecto al hablar. Bella por su lado no quiso desapegarse del pecho de su novio y continuó escuchando el concierto hasta que finalizó. Emmett y Rose estuvieron igual de románticos con la canción y felices de ver a Edward y Bella tan contentos.

Cuando ya quedaban sólo minutos para la última canción, se acercó un guardia de seguridad.

—¿Es usted Isabella Swan? —dijo el hombre.

—Si —respondió Bella un poco asustada.

—Necesito que venga con Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen y Emmett Swan —añadió el hombre.

—¿P-Para qué s-seria? —dijo Edward confuso.

—Tras bambalinas los estarán esperando —fue todo lo que añadió el hombre misterioso.

Los chicos temerosos siguieron al hombre abandonando sus puestos.

El guardia les dejó tras el escenario, allí habían muchas personas movilizando cosas.

—Pónganse esto —les dijo antes de marchar.

Cada uno tenía una credencial con sus nombres y señalaban que estaban autorizados para estar allí.

—¿Qué crees que será? —dijo Rose a Bella.

—Ni idea —dijo sorprendida al igual que todos.

Escucharon tras bambalinas la última canción de Muse, el grupo se despidió del publico que no paraba de vitorear el nombre de la banda.

—Te amo —le susurró Bella a Edward mientras estaba abrazada a él.

—También te amo —respondió este sin tartamudear.

Ella le sonrió muy sinceramente.

Emmett le tendió su chaqueta a Rose que comenzaba a tener frío.

Por una pequeña escalera, Bella vio que Chris, Dominic y Matt bajaban por ella.

Bella sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas se marchaba, más aún cuando se dio cuenta que caminaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Hola —dijo un sonriente Matt.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron sin saber que decir.

¿Qué se supone que se dice cuando tú estrella favorita esta frente a ti y te saluda con un simple hola?

—Hola —respondió Emmett mientras le tendía la mano.

Emmett saludó a todos los integrantes y así lo hicieron el resto de sus amigos, aunque Bella y Rose aún no salían del shock.

—Lindas poleras, un hermoso estampado —rió Chris al ver las poleras de las chicas que decían: "Matt te amamos. ¡Grande Muse!"

Las chicas se sonrojaron y rieron ante el comentario.

—Y yo que pensaba que era el más popular —dijo Dominic fingiendo un dolor en el pecho.

—Nosotras los amamos a todos —dijo Rose —. Pasa que por esta vez escogimos a Matt, para otra vuelta podría ser cualquiera de ustedes —rió mientras guiñó un ojo.

Emmett se sintió un poco molesto, pero sabía que era una respuesta del punto de vista de una fan, por lo menos eso esperaba.

—Espero que les haya gustado la canción —dijo Matt.

—Absolutamente —respondió Rose —. Fue maravillosa.

—Supongo que quieren saber quién fue el que nos lo pidió —dijo Chris.

—Claro —respondió Edward ansioso.

Los tres chicos se hicieron a un lado y vieron que detrás de una puerta del escenario aparecía Alice y Jasper.

—¡Alice! —chilló Rose y Bella al mismo tiempo.

—No, chicas yo esta vez tuve la idea pero no el contacto, porque créanme si hubiese tenido el numero de Matt que rato les habría dicho —sonrió.

—Fue Jasper —dijo Matt —. Él y yo nos conocimos en un bar mientras él estaba estresado con tanto estudio y nosotros no éramos famosos —sonrió.

Edward saludó a Jasper y se lo agradeció profundamente.

—Bueno chicos, nos encantaría tener más tiempo para hablar, pero ya saben como es esto, espero verlos pronto y ya saber que Jasper tiene la forma de contactarnos. Quizá nos veamos en una boda ¿No? —sonrió.

—Seguro —rió Emmett.

—¿Edward? —le llamó Matt —. Ven un poco.

Matt separó a Edward del grupo.

—Jasper me ha hablado bastante de ti —inició la conversación —. Me ha dicho que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Edward no podía ver qué cosas en común podría tener él con Matt Bellamy.

—Yo también fui tartamudo —reconoció Matt.

Edward quedó impactado.

—¿En s-serio? —preguntó Edward.

—Si, y ninguna terapia, nada de nada podía mejorar aquello, créeme que fui a muchos psicólogos y psiquiatras y nada.

—¿C-Cómo t-te mejoraste?

—Edward, yo comencé a cantar desde pequeño y era lo único que hacía bien, pero mi mejoría no se debe a que comencé a cantar, yo dejé de tartamudear porque dejé de pensar en el qué dirán y empecé a hablar con el corazón. Edward, si tú puedes hablar con normalidad con tu familia es porque los amas y sabes que te aceptarán como eres, tú debes creer en ti y hablar con el corazón, porque cada vez que lo hagas demostrarás que te amas a ti mismo y el resto te respetará por eso. Quizá Jasper pueda ayudarte tanto como me ayudó a mí, pero todo lo que hay aquí dentro —señaló el pecho de Edward —. Es lo que debes dejar salir —le aconsejó.

Edward le abrazó en forma de agradecimiento, pues lo que Matt le había dicho era lo que quizá le hacía falta oír, porque él ya sabía que podía hablar de aquella manera, porque Bella le había enseñado a hablar del alma y ahora las cosas podían cambiar si confiaba en él, porque todo dependía de él y de nadie más.

Quizá le faltaba madurez para comprender que todo dependía de él o quizá no era lo suficientemente valiente y le faltaba más decisión para asumir que todo dependía de él y ahora todo era distinto, el apoyo de aquellos que le amaban le daba fuerza a luchar y sin duda Bella era una de ellas.

Una vez que Edward y Matt se integraron al grupo, todos se despidieron de la banda le desearon la mejores de las suertes y muchos éxitos en su gira, también les demostraron sus ansias de volver a verles y Edward se vio muy agradecido de Matt por aquella confidencia.

—G-Gracias, J-Jasper —dijo Edward una vez fuera del recinto.

—De nada, creo que necesitaba conocer alguien como él —le sonrió.

—Sin d-dudas que l-lo necesitaba —sonrió Edward.

—Ahora espero que vengas a afinar detalles y podamos hablar más del tema y ver en qué puedo ayudarte —le tendió la mano Jasper.

Edward apretó la mano del que consideraba su terapeuta y su amigo y le agradeció una vez más.

Los chicos se reunieron con Charlie, quién les autorizó para que fuesen a disfrutar a algún restaurant y que después él les iría a buscar, que tan sólo lo llamasen ya que debía ir a dejar a los hijos del presidente a la casa blanca.

Todos subieron al auto de Jasper y comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde comer.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Matt? —inquirió Bella curiosa.

—Fue u-una confidencia —dijo Edward.

—No es sano que existan secretos entre novios ¿sabías? —dijo Bella quien no se iba a dar por vencida hasta saber que le había dicho Matt a su novio.

—B-Bueno, te lo c-confesaré, m-me ha dicho q-que tengo una n-novia muy hermosa y q-que si no la c-cuidaba él p-podría quitármela —sonrió y luego besó a Bella.

—¿Eso te dijo? —rió Emmett.

—No —respondió Edward —. P-pero es en s-serio no puedo c-confesar l-lo que m-me dijo.

—No lo presionen más, si yo consigo que me diga algo en casa, les cuento —rió Rose.

Se bajaron en el restaurant favorito de Jasper y no tardaron en hacer reservaciones.

—¿Cómo es eso de que conoces a Matt? —inquirió Bella —. ¡Y tú Alice, te quedaste en silencio todo este tiempo!

—Conozco a Matt desde que estaba en la Universidad, era un chico tímido de pocos amigos y hablaba muy poco, lo estuve tratando un tiempo luego de que me titulé y ahora somos grandes amigos y mantenemos contacto —sonrió Jasper.

—Y a mí no me fue nada fácil callarme este secreto, traté de evitar estar mucho tiempo con ustedes, tuve que alejarme del grupo para poder mantener mi palabra, no podía arruinar la ocasión y me costó mucho fingir tristeza al decirles que no podría ir —rió Alice.

—Jamás p-pensé que estarían d-detrás de todo esto —rió Edward.

—Fue alucinante —añadió Emmett.

—Deberíamos repetirlo —sonrió Rose.

—¿Para que le digas a Matt que lo amas y después la boda sea entre ustedes y yo sea el padrino enamorado de la novia? No, gracias —fingió sentirse molesto.

Rose le besó tiernamente en los labios.

—No seas tonto, en ese caso preferiría casarme contigo y que el padrino fuera Matt —rió —. Ya sabes lo que se dice del padrino de matrimonio.

Todos comentaron felices el hermoso concierto y no tardó en llamar Charlie para avisar que en un rato pasaría a buscarlos.

Jasper y Alice se despidieron de sus amigos y quedaron de verse al día siguiente para viajar juntos a Forks.

—¿Qué tal el concierto? —preguntó Charlie mientras conducía.

—Buenísimo papá, ¡hablamos con los chicos! —chilló Bella.

—Y nos dedicaron una canción a los cuatro ¡fue impresionante! —dijo Rose.

—¿Cómo que hablaron con ellos y le dedicaron una canción? Ni siquiera lograron eso los hijos del presidente que lo rogaron por meses —dijo confuso Charlie.

—Es que el novio de una amiga los conoce desde hace muchos años y consiguió todo esto y fue de sorpresa —añadió Emmett.

—Realmente f-fue a-alucinante —rió Edward.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir por más que quisieron, todos estaban muy felices y no dejaban de comentar lo estupendo que había sido todo.

Charlie se apartó con Bella unos metros antes de la despedida.

—Hija —dijo con una suave voz para que nadie más le oyese —. Debo decirte que esto impresionado con el chico que has elegido de novio…

—Papá, Edward es un buen chico, quizá no te lo parece porque no le gusta hablar, pero créeme que…

—Bella —le interrumpió Charlie —. No necesito que me digas que es un buen chico, ya lo he corroborado y déjame decirte que espero que le ayudes en sus dificultades, por primera vez me alegra que hayas escogido a alguien que vale la pena y no a un idiota —rió Charlie.

Bella quedó sorprendida al oír lo que su padre decía, se suponía que los padres no decían eso de los novios de sus hijas, es más parecía que iba a decirle a Edward que mejor dejase a Bella por mala influencia o algo así.

—Y por favor insístele a Emmett que esta vez le sea fiel a esa muchacha, se nota que no encontrará mejor que ella —rió con un poco de nostalgia.

—¡Papá! —dijo sorprendida Bella —. ¿Ahora crees que tus hijos somos poca cosa para sus novios?

—No, no se trata de eso, por primera vez veo que han elegido bien y eso me sorprende y lo apoyo absolutamente —sonrió.

Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo y Charlie se despidió de todos con un gran afecto.

No tardaron en llegar Jasper y Alice que iban a tomar el mismo vuelo que los chicos.

—Ha sido un viaje maravilloso —añadió Rose —. Tú padre es muy atento y dulce —sonrió.

—Será porque le has gustado, tendría miedo que ahora me dejases por él o por Bellamy —rió Emmett.

—El día en que te dejé será el día que encuentre un hombre que sea mejor que tú, tengo en cuenta —sonrió Rose.

—¿O sea que planeas dejarme? ¿Estas buscando un candidato? —hizo un puchero.

—No lo sé, deberás hacer mérito ¿No te parece? —dijo Rose muy seria mientras todo el resto estaba atento de la conversación en la puerta de embarque.

—¿Y que pasa si yo un día decido dejarte?

—Sería difícil, primero debes conseguir alguien mejor que yo, y seamos sinceros osito, eso es imposible y si me cambias por otra cosa, el único que pierde eres tú —le dio un pequeño besito.

Emmett se quedó en silencio.

—Dicen que el silencio otorga… —añadió Jasper.

Todos rieron menos Emmett que se sintió desplazado.

Alice y Jasper se fueron abrazados durante todo el vuelo, mientras que Rose y Emmett se fueron durmiendo.

—Fue hermoso lo que dijiste, amor —sonrió Bella.

—¿Qué d-de todo lo que dije? —sonrió Edward.

—Lo de la canción, fue maravilloso —se abrazó aún más a él.

—Fue d-del a-alma.

Edward sabía que las cosas cambiarían ahora, tenía claro que no sería de un día para otro o con extremada rapidez y magia, pero si estaba seguro que Matt le había dado la receta correcta. Él sabía que pronto todo podría ser distinto si estaba seguro de sí y ya había notado la diferencia, cuando estaba con Bella todo parecía funcionar de otra manera, todo daba un vuelco en su vida y todo el mundo lo podía sentir, hasta el padre de ella.

La recepción fue calurosa, los padres de todos estaban allí.

Alice prometió dar una pijamada la semana siguiente, sólo para chicas y así comentar el concierto sin tener que dar explicaciones, algo que a los chicos los molestó y decidieron hacer también su club de Toby.

Esa noche Edward se fue a acostar bastante temprano, mientras que Rosalie se quedó conversando con sus padres.

—¿Qué tal el padre de Emmett? —dijo Esme.

—¡Oh! Él fue muy dulce y atento con todos nosotros, pero con Edward demostró un gran apego y de hecho diría que le tomó mucho cariño —sonrió mientras bebía su leche.

—¿Qué tal se comporto Edward allá? ¿Le viste muy incomodo? —preguntó Carlisle.

—En un principio si, la verdad la tensión se notaba en el aire, pero luego se desenvolvió muy bien, incluso por lo que me contó Bella no tartamudeó en absoluto mientras le hablaba en el concierto —añadió bastante feliz Rose.

—¿Crees que se haya mejorado? —dijo Esme a Carlisle.

—No, claro que no. Jasper sin duda le dio un gran empujón y creo que le servirá para comenzar seriamente su tratamiento y que valore que todo depende de él, lo importante es que lo haga con madurez —le respondió cariñosamente su esposo.

—¡Detente ahí! ¿Sabías lo de Jasper y el concierto? —dijo asombrada Rose.

—Claro, era para que Edward se diese cuenta lo importante que es él en el asunto y que nadie puede hacer más que él —dijo Carlisle.

—¡Y no me dijiste nada! —se sintió ofendida.

—No era un secreto mío si no de Jasper, no podía contártelo —sonrió —. Pero me alegra mucho saber que al fin ha dado el paso.

—Quedó de ir el miércoles a la consulta de Jasper para conversar y ver como procederían ahora, pero si tú lo escuchases hablar con el resto ya casi no tartamudea, por lo menos con Emmett y Bella —sonrió Rose.

—Eso se debe porque ya se familiarizó, el conflicto ahora es con la gente que recién viene conociendo, necesitará actuar por sí sólo en esas situaciones y es allí donde Jasper tendrá que trabajar más —le explicó Carlisle.

—¿Crees que lo conseguirá? —dijo Esme.

—Todo depende de él, querida, pero por lo menos está avanzando que es lo importante —sonrió.

Esa noche Edward se sintió aliviado al saber que existía alguien tan importante como Matt que había pasado por algo tan similar y que lo había enfrentado.

La recepción del instituto para con los chicos fue impresionante, todos querían oír la historia del concierto, hasta se enteraron que les habían dedicado una canción y habían fotos de paparazzis cuando ellos estaban hablando tras bambalinas con la banda.

Bella se sorprendió a ver a Edward responder algunas preguntas, tartamudeaba tanto como antes, pero era interesante ver que se atrevía a hablar y que los chicos le escuchaban atento.

Evidentemente los únicos que no se acercaron a saber más fueron Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y el grupo de Mike Newton.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en el instituto desde que ellos habían ido a ese concierto que para finales de año todos saludaban cariñosamente a Edward y hablaban con él.

Edward se sentía muy agradecido del interés que ahora la gente le prestaba y aunque de cierta manera se sentía un poco apenado a que todo se debiese a Matt Bellamy, sabía que era parte del proceso para poder comenzar a mejorar, porque tenía mucho que aprender aún y mucho que enfrentar, pero nada era imposible ahora que sabía como comenzar y ponía lo mejor de su parte para que todo anduviese bien.

El día de la graduación Edward tocó el piano ante todo el grupo de graduados y los padres de ellos, fue aplaudido enormemente, sobre todo por su orgullosa madre que no podía creer que allí veía a su hijo.

Rose hizo el discurso final y aunque Lauren Mallory había intentado sobornar al profesor de Lengua, este consideró que lo mejor era que lo hiciese Rose.

Ya en la fiesta de graduación, Jasper, Emmett y Edward tenían una gran sorpresa para sus novias. Habían estado ensayando desde hacía dos meses para que todo estuviese perfecto y en secreto se reunían en casa de Jasper para ensayar.

Esa noche fueron presentados por la maestra de ceremonias y así todo el mundo se detuvo a mitad de la pista y escucharon a un nervioso Edward sobre el escenario.

—Esto es para todos u-ustedes, en especia p-para Alice, Rose y m-mi Bella —sonrió.

Jasper alistó su guitarra y Emmett la batería, mientras que Edward se puso de pie detrás del micrófono y comenzó a sonar la melodía.

Entonces Edward comenzó a cantar.

"_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been__  
__su-su-such a long time, long time, long time__  
__since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me__  
__the way that you touch me__  
__So if I stutter, stutter, stutter__  
__and I feel so so so unsexy__  
__so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me…_

_._

_So kiss me again__  
__Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering__  
__Kiss me again__  
__And ease my su-su su-su su-su su-su-su suffering__…"_

_._

_[Traducción]_

_._

"_Ha sido, ha sido, ha sido, ha sido,__  
__tanto su-su tiempo, mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo,__  
__desde que cualquiera me ha tocado, tocado, tocado,__  
__La forma en que tú me tocas...__  
__así tartamudeo, tartamudeo, tartamudeo.__  
__Y me siento tan tan tan poco sexy,__  
__así que, tal vez, sólo voy a mantener mi boca cerrada, hasta que tú me beses._

_Así que bésame otra vez,__  
__Porque sólo tu puedes detener este tartamudeo__  
__Bésame otra vez,__  
__y alivia mi su-su-su-sufrimiento…"_

_._

_**(Stuttering – Ben's Brothers)**_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír a Edward cantar, el chico tenía una voz muy agradable y muy afinada, pero lo que más le sorprendió a todos fue la canción que se había atrevido a cantar, sin duda cantar una canción que hablaba de tartamudez para alguien tartamudo de seguro no era fácil.

Este era el primer paso de Edward, de muchos que debía dar, de muchos que tenía que afrontar, pues sabía que nada sería fácil, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro y esa es que Bella sería aquella que le acompañaría, pues no quería a nadie más que a ella a su lado y esa noche se lo haría saber, cuando le pidiera que fuese su compañera más allá de un noviazgo, pues él quería comprometerse a ella, tan sólo le faltaba decirlo y sellar la promesa que alguna vez hizo: amarla sin importar las consecuencias y luchar por ella hasta que sintiese que la merecía.

Esa noche Bella fue la mujer más feliz del mundo al oír aquella proposición de Edward.

—No te pido que te c-cases conmigo ahora, sé que aún somos muy jóvenes y tenemos la u-universidad por delante, sólo te pido que m-me aceptes para formar un futuro j-juntos hasta que todo sea perfecto y el matrimonio selle nuestro compromiso adquirido por años—sonrió Edward mientras le tendía un hermoso añillo de plata con brillantes.

Bella sonrió temblorosa al ver que Edward estaba allí sosteniendo su mano.

—Si, claro que si, quiero formar un futuro contigo, quiero que luchemos por lo que aquí ha nacido —sonrió —. Te amo.

Edward la besó con la intensidad que su corazón explayaba, dejando fluir por cada célula de su cuerpo todo el amor que sentía por ella, pues sabía que se debía a ella en cuerpo y en alma, porque sabía que de no ser por ella quizá el aún permanecería en la nada…

—Te amo, Isabella Swan, Te amo —sonrió mientras levantaba en sus brazos a su prometida e ingresaban nuevamente a la fiesta.

Ahora todo era distinto, ahora había un compromiso, un deseo eterno de fidelidad, un deseo eterno de cambiar para ser mejor.

* * *

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

¡Siiii! Fin

**Me alegra que a cada una le haya gustado esta historia.**

**MAS A LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN MENSAJITO DE ALIENTO.**

**Les cuento para que no les de un soponcio.**

_NOTICIAS NOTICIONES._

**SI. HAY EPILOGO, RELAX.**

_ESTE FIC TENDRA SECUELA._

_AUN NO DECIDO EL NOMBRE, pero se los haré saber en el Epilogo que comenzaré a escribir ahora mientras pienso en un nombre para la secuela._

**Cariños a todas y gracias por su Review.**

**ManneSkarsgard**


	18. Epilogo

**Paper Love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Edward es un chico tímido que sufre de tartamudez, su gemela Rosalie le defiende ante los matones del Instituto. Él es sorprendido ante la llegada de una chica que rompe las expectativas del resto y decide hablarle, superando el miedo al exilio social.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**

* * *

**

—Edward apúrate o llegaremos tarde —dijo Bella mientras terminaba de maquillar sus mejillas.

Bella Swan, egresada de derecho de la Universidad de Harvard, junto a su exitoso novio, Edward Cullen asistirían a la reunión de la generación de egresados 2003 del Instituto de Forks.

Edward Cullen había decidido optar por la medicina, por lo que había asistido a Harvard junto al resto de sus amigos. Emmett decidió estudiar Ingeniería Civil Industrial, mientras que Rosalie junto a Bella fueron a la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard. Alice había optado por Diseño, por lo que todos habían asistido a dicha universidad y viajaban con cierta frecuencia a Forks.

Esa noche todos habían viajado a su antiguo hogar para asistir a la reunión de ex compañeros, como siempre verían a la típica chica popular convertida en madre y el exitoso deportista del instituto convertido en el profesor de gimnasia, ese tipo de cosas esperaban encontrarse, quizá los que se sorprenderían serían aquellos que no habían salido de Forks y se habían quedado estáticos en el ritmo del pequeño pueblo.

—¡Edward! Apresúrate amor, ya vamos con demasiado retraso —sonrió Bella.

Su esposo tomó las llaves, besó a su amada mujer y salió para encender el vehículo, mientras que Bella le seguía detrás llamando a su socia y amiga.

—¿Rose? Hola cariño, ¿Estás ya en la recepción? —dijo algo agitada mientras seguía los pasos de su esposo.

—_No, Emmett se ha olvidado las llaves de su auto, así que estoy buscando las mías_ —respondió la rubia que estaba molesta con su esposo por perder la cabeza.

—¡Hombres! —chilló Bella.

—_Dime ¿Tú ya saliste?_ —sonrió al encontrar las llaves. Tomó a su esposo de la mano y salieron de la casa de los padres de Rosalie.

—No, recién me he subido al coche —respondió —. El lunes tenemos que volvernos a Washington, tengo que presentar unos recursos al magistrado ¿Crees que este caso sea favorable?

—_No lo sé, supongo que las pruebas son consistentes, pero debemos reconocer que la contraparte tiene armado su plan y no dará el brazo a torcer, no creo que haya mediación_ —dijo Rose revolviendo su cartera para buscar el labial.

—¿Llamaste a Alice? —inquirió Bella mientras le sonreía a su marido.

—_No, para nada. Alice desapareció con Jasper a penas llegamos y de allí no han aparecido más _—rió.

—De seguro le están haciendo los piececitos a ese niño —añadió Bella.

Alice tenía ocho meses de embarazo y la pancita más hermosa que sus amigas habían visto. Era la primera que estaba embarazada y la más obsesiva con el tema, por lo que todas sus amigas estaban muy al pendiente del niño que tendría Alice. Jasper por su parte se había acostumbrado a la idea, él reconocía que le había tomado por sorpresa, pero estaba igual de feliz que su mujer.

Edward miró a su esposa algo molesto. Él comprendía que era una mujer de negocios y de múltiples casos que resolver. Su matrimonio no había sido nada de fácil, es que las cosas de adultos ya no eran tan simples como cuando estaban en la secundaria. En al universidad debieron acostumbrarse a pasar menos tiempo juntos, pero el sacrificio valdría la pena cuando egresaran. Eso era lo que ambos pensaban, pero al egresar se dieron cuenta que no era tan así. Bella estaba casi todo el día en la cartera de abogados más ajetreada del país, trabajaba sin descanso buscado soluciones a cada caso, mientras que Edward estaba en el hospital la mayoría del tiempo, preocupado de la zona de pediatría y además de urgencias. En más de alguna noche, en que ambos tenían planes, el teléfono los había roto anunciando que Edward era requerido por una operación de suma urgencia. Entonces Bella le comprendía y aunque estaba cansada de ver que su marido era un hombre ocupado, sabía que ella también debía apoyarlo en aquellos momentos.

Edward miró a Bella de forma reprobatoria entonces esta cortó el teléfono.

—Lo siento amor, no lo puedo evitar —sonrió.

Mike Newton estaba conversando con sus amigos de siempre cuando Alice y Jasper entraron en el salón. Mike no pudo reconocer a la mujer que tenía en frente, en realidad era difícil reconocer a sus compañeros que no había visto en años.

—¡Uy! —se quejó Alice —. Jasper junior acaba de dar una patadita.

—¿Alice? —dijo Jessica acercándose a la mujer embarazada.

—Jessica, hola —sonrió.

Ni Alice ni Jessica habían sido grandes amigas en la preparatoria, pero ahora era distinto, quizá habían madurado lo suficiente, además ver a una mujer embarazada siempre causaba cierta adoración entre el resto de las mujeres.

Un grupo de chicas se puso entorno a Alice, preguntándole cuantos meses tenía, si sería niño o niña y qué nombre le pondría.

Jasper se hizo a un lado y fue a la mesa por un ponche. En realidad él simplemente había acompañado a su mujer, no conocía a nadie más allí, sólo esperaba que sus amigos pronto llegasen para no sentirse fuera de lugar. Prácticamente él tenía diez años más que el promedio de edad que había allí y lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo.

—¡Jasper! —sonrió Emmett al ver a su amigo —¡Tanto tiempo! —ironizó.

—Idiota —rió —. Si vinimos a hablarnos entre nosotros mismos que nos vemos las caras hace tanto tiempo, creo que esta reunión no tendría sentido.

—La verdad —susurró Emmett —. He venido porque Rosalie me ha obligado.

—Yo vine por lo mismo —sonrió Jasper.

Rose se reunió con el grupo de mujeres que estaba alrededor de Alice.

—¡Dios Santo! —añadió Jessica —. ¡Rosalie Cullen, no has cambiado nada!

—Rosalie Swan —corrigió Rose —. Me he casado con Emmett.

—¡Válgame Dios! —dijo otra chica —. Ustedes realmente han perdurado.

—Si —sonrió Rose sintiéndose extraña al ver que la mayoría de las chicas que estaban allí se veían cansadas, como si el pueblo les hubiese absorbido las energías.

—¿Y qué es de tu vida? —le preguntó Rose a Jessica.

El resto de las chicas se tensó ante la pregunta, sin lugar a dudas no era la más adecuada.

—Me casé con Mike Newton y tengo dos niños preciosos —sonrió.

—¡Vaya! —añadió Rose simulando sorpresa.

Alice se disculpó y se fue a sentar por unos instantes, las chicas fueron a hacerle compañía.

Todas comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, muchas habían estudiado, pero ahora no ejercían por la maternidad, otras no habían terminado sus carreras universitarias y pocas eran mujeres felices con su actual vida y se habían marchado del pueblo de Forks.

Alice le pidió a Rose que le acompañará al tocador y ambas fueron alejándose del grupo de mujeres.

—¡¿Se dieron cuenta de lo gorda que está Rosalie? —dijo Jessica riendo.

—Yo no la veo para nada gorda —añadió Lauren Mallory que recién venía llegando.

Jessica se tensó al oír la voz de su antigua amiga.

El resto de las chicas se mantuvo expectante ante la tensión que provocaba ver reunidas después de tres años a las que habían sido las mejores amigas de Forks, peor que habían cortado relaciones después que se destapó la verdad.

Lauren y Jessica habían mantenido su amistad después de la preparatoria y habían ido juntas a la universidad. La última abandonó los estudios porque se quedó embarazada en tercer año y hacía un par de meses había roto con su novio: Ben, por esa fecha Lauren y Mike estaban de novios y asistían todos a la misma universidad.

Por más que Lauren le pidió a Jessica que le contase si Ben era el padre, esta lo único que dijo fue que sería capaz de criar a aquel pequeño sola.

Lauren y Mike se casaron poco antes de salir de la universidad y Jessica fue la madrina de bodas junto a su ex novio, Ben.

La vida de Jessica fue bastante sacrificada, luego de fracasar en su matrimonio con Tyler, decidió que lo mejor sería estar sola y se quedó en Forks trabajando en el negocio de sus padres y viviendo en un pequeño apartamento.

En el bautizo del segundo hijo de Lauren y Mike fue cuando se supo todo, en la habitación matrimonial el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio descubrió a su padre con su madrina en una situación muy comprometedora.

Lauren entonces comprendió que había sido engañada por su mejor amiga y su única confidente y peor aún su hijo de tan sólo diez años había visto todo. Sin más, Lauren comenzó a analizar todo, las frecuentes venidas de su marido a Forks y el reciente embarazo de su amiga.

Mike reconoció que los dos hijos de Jessica eran de él y que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, que simplemente estaba con Lauren por la estabilidad en los negocios que le proporcionaba el padre de esta y que ahora que era libre de la compañía de su suegro no quedaba más que irse con su amante a quien realmente amaba.

Así terminó el bautizo, en un gran escándalo y quizá el evento más comentado en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Desde allí, tres años atrás, ni Jessica ni Lauren se habían vuelto a encontrar. Hasta ahora.

—¡Ey! ¿Reencuentro de ex mujeres? —rió Tyler quién había superado el tema de Jessica y Mike y mantenía una agradable amistad con ambos.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Mike dejando su copa y observando como se desenvolvían ambas mujeres.

La tensión de todo el salón se hizo notar por el silencio.

Emmett y Jasper se reunieron con sus esposas y Ben se les acercó para contarles todo el cotilleo y comprendiesen que era lo que allí ocurría.

—Vaya, no la ha tenido fácil Lauren y yo que pensé que sería insoportable oírla hablar de su maravillosa vida —dijo Rose.

—Pero se ve maravillosa —sonrió Alice.

Jessica miró de pie a cabeza a quien había envidiado desde que tenía uso de razón. Lauren la perfecta, la alumna modelo, animadora ejemplar y novia del hombre a quien ella había amado toda la vida, se presentaba ante ella. Jessica la miró con un gran menosprecio y sonrió al pensar que Lauren podría tener éxito en su nueva vida, podría haber sido superior a ella en todo, pero lo que no tenía era a Mike, porque eso desde hacía años le pertenecía.

—Hola, Jessica —sonrió Lauren sin recelos ni rencores.

—¿Me diriges la palabra a mi? —respondió la rubia.

—Claro, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Las chicas que estaban alrededor no se atrevían a interrumpir la conversación.

—Estupendamente. Casada y feliz —añadió buscando herir a su ex amiga.

—Me alegra saberlo ¿Qué tal la monotonía? ¿También te hace feliz? —rió.

Lauren sabía perfectamente como era vivir con Mike Newton y sabía con detalle que la vida de casada con aquel hombre no era más que una fachada de perfección.

—No para nada, créeme que tu ex marido me rinde mucho mejor de lo que te rendía a ti —sonrió.

—Claro, claro, pues te alegro que me lo quitases de encima —sonrió —. Y aunque me ha llamado varias veces por las noches para pedirme compañía, creo que no soy de las que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra y tampoco ando levantándole marido a nadie, además no me gusta la carne ya usada —miró hacia donde estaba Mike, le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso —. Créeme tú marido para mi no tiene nada de novedoso.

Entonces Lauren decidió acercarse a hablar con Alice y Rosalie, junto a sus parejas. Jessica se quedó sin palabras, miró a su esposo y sintió como la sangre le hervía, se suponía que Lauren no asistiría porque estaba fuera del país, de hecho Jessica había coordinado todo para que ella no pudiese asistir, pero sin embargo allí la tenía como piedra en el zapato.

—Hola Alice —dijo Lauren —. Hola Rose.

Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo y Emmett junto a Jasper la saludaron también, pero pronto se fueron a conversar con el grupo de hombres que allí estaba.

—Ya deben saber todo lo que ha ocurrido entre Jessica y yo —añadió Lauren una vez que quedaron solas.

—Bueno, nos hemos enterado hace poco —le respondió Rose.

—Uno nunca sabe ¿No? —dijo Alice.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué tal ese bebé? —sonrió Lauren cambiando el tema.

Para Alice y para Rose era extraño hablar con alguien a quien jamás habían tenido en estima, era extraño conocer la nueva faceta de Lauren, no había orgullo ni rencor en ella, era una persona muy natural y para nada altanera.

—¡Uff! Creciendo de una manera, ya veo que esta barriga va a explotar —sonrió Alice.

—¿Has tenido antojos? —añadió mientras le daba una palmadita muy suave al prominente estómago de Alice.

—Si, pobre Jasper ha tenido que soportar esa faceta con tanta paciencia.

Jessica junto a tres mujeres observaban la conversación de Alice, Rosalie y Lauren de manera despectiva, el resto no tomaba partido y habían armado un grupo aparte.

Entonces Bella y Edward hicieron su aparición en el salón, todo el resto se dio la vuelta para mirar a quienes venían entrando, pocos reconocieron quienes eran.

—¿Esa es Isabella Swan? —dijo Jessica tan fuerte que todo el salón lo escuchó.

Isabella miró hacia un costado y se encontró con una pecosa rubia, con unas prominentes caderas, por la voz un poco chillona se dio cuenta que era Jessica Stanley.

—Jessica —dijo a modo de saludo, pero mantuvo la distancia.

—¿Quién es el hombre que la acompaña? —dijo una de las acompañantes de Jessica.

—¿Será Edward Cullen?

—¿Tú crees?

—No, no podría ser él… ¡mira que hombre!

—¿Pero que no era tartamudo? —dijo una chica que no había hablando en toda la noche.

—¿Y quién te dice que aún no lo es? Todavía no ha dicho ni media palabra —añadió Jessica.

La mujer caminó decidida hasta donde estaba Isabella junto a su acompañante, quienes eran recibidos por un grupo de meseros que les ofrecían tragos y canapés.

—¿Qué tal, Isabella? —sonrió Jessica.

—Hola —respondió Bella —. Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —dijo sin quitar los ojos de Edward.

—Este… —Bella notó como Jessica miraba a su marido —. Recordarás a Edward Cullen, bueno está es Jessica—le dijo a su esposo que estaba distraído mirando que copa elegiría.

—¿Edward Cullen? —añadió algo confusa.

—Hola Jessica ¿Cómo estas? —dijo Edward con su característico tono de voz grave e interesante.

Jessica Stanley y todos aquellos que estaban pendientes de la conversación no lo podían creer, habían escuchado hablar a Edward de manera corrida y con una voz realmente sensual.

Mike Newton se acercó a la conversación y tomó de la cintura a su esposa. El orgullo de macho le floreció en aquel instante.

—¿Newton? —dijo Edward.

—Cullen ¿Cómo estás? —respondió algo tenso.

—Bien, muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente, ¿Te has casado con Isabella?

—Si, nos hemos casado luego de salir de la Universidad —sonrió.

—Me he enterado que has estudiado Leyes —dijo Jessica a Bella.

—Si, en Harvard, Rosalie también estudio conmigo, ahora tenemos un negocio juntas —sonrió Bella.

—¿Y tú Cullen? —añadió Mike.

—Soy médico —sonrió Edward —. Soy pediatra y trabajo en el Hospital de Washington.

Después de comprobar que no podría vanagloriarse de su vida ante la exitosa vida que llevaban los Cullen, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos en paz, a pesar que Edward había captado completamente su atención.

El grupo de amigos se reunió pronto luego de que Bella y Edward saludasen a todos los del salón.

—¿Lauren? —dijo Bella sorprendida al verla conversar con Alice y Rose.

—Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?

La conversación se vio bastante incomoda en un inicio, pero luego que Rose apartara a Bella y en el tocador le contase todo lo que había pasado, Bella se sintió muy apenada y actuó con más naturalidad.

—¡uff! Tengo tanto que decirles —dijo Lauren.

—Si lo dices por el pasado olvídalo —le dijo Edward.

—No, Edward, es que la verdad es que fui muy cruel y una pésima persona contigo, tú jamás me molestaste y yo siempre te fastidié, de verdad no tenía motivos, diría que fueron pendejadas —añadió un tanto avergonzada —. La verdad es que si vine aquí fue porque necesitaba pedir un par de perdones por todo lo que he hecho.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos al oír todo lo que Lauren les expresó y pronto quedaron saldados los errores del pasado.

—¿Y qué hiciste luego de todo ese drama que viviste?

—Salí adelante gracias a mi familia, ahora estoy comenzando con mi propio negocio, así que decidí que tenía que ejercer mi profesión, estoy trabajando en una asociación que ayuda a menores, como soy asistente social —explicó Lauren.

Bella y Rosalie se interesaron especialmente en el asunto y quedaron de trabajar juntas por la causa.

—Así que eres médico —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Edward se volteó a mirar quién le hablaba. Su esposa y sus amigos se habían apartado dejándole solo, entonces aquella mujer se acercó.

—Si —respondió fríamente.

—¿Me recuerdas? —sonrió la morena.

Edward intentó calzar la imagen que tenía frente a él con alguien del pasado, pero no consiguió adivinar quien era la estupenda mujer que se presentaba a él con seguridad.

—La verdad es que no—añadió Edward.

—Que lastima y yo que no he dejado de pensar en ustedes —sonrió coqueta.

Edward se sentía incomodo ante el evidente flirteo que esta mujer estaba llevando a cabo.

—Edward Cullen, el amor de toda mi primaria ha olvidado quien soy —susurró —. ¡Qué lástima!

—Lo siento, pero…—entonces Edward reconoció a aquella mujer —. ¿Ángela Weber?

—Bueno ya no soy Weber, soy Ángela Wright —sonrió.

—Vaya ¿Y tú esposo? —sonrió Edward.

—Allan viene con retraso, pero debería estar por llegar —rió Ángela —. Es increíble lo que has cambiado.

—Pues tú has cambiado aún más —dijo Edward —. Me costó un mundo reconocerte… ¿Allan, tu esposo, es el productor de cine no?

—Si, estoy trabajando de productora y allí le conocí, llevamos dos años casados —sonrió Ángela.

—Me alegro, realmente me alegro. Cuando niños fuimos muy unidos y fue tan extraño dejar de saber de ti, algo supe que te habías ido a Canadá —añadió Edward.

Bella veía la conversación de su marido con una extraña mujer de malas ganas.

—Relájate, es una vieja conocida, de seguro nada importante —rió Lauren al ver que Bella estaba casi fucsia de la ira.

—Es que mira como le coquetea —reclamó Bella.

—No le está coqueteando, Edward está hablando con ella —corrigió Rose.

—¡No defiendas a tu hermano! —chilló Bella —. Además ella parece que se le va a ofrecer en bandeja.

—Esa es la desventaja que dejase de ser tartamudo —rió Alice.

—Le diré a tu maldito esposo que quiero que me devuelva a mi Edward tímido y tartamudo, así me aseguraba que las mujerzuelas ni se le acercaran —dijo Bella al borde de un ataque de celos declarado.

Las chicas rieron.

—¿Y si voy a preguntarle quien es?

—Sería demasiado notorio, es mejor que esperes —dijo Lauren —. No debes estar celosa, eres una mujer maravillosa, has soportado todas las etapas de Edward, él lo sabe y de seguro lo valora —sonrió Lauren.

Bella se tranquilizó sólo un poco, porque vio que un hombre alto y fornido se acercó a la mujer que hablaba con su marido, la besó y esta lo abrazó muy feliz.

—Edward te presento a Allan, mi marido —sonrió Ángela.

—Un gusto —le tendió la mano Edward.

—El gusto es mío, no sabes cuanto Ángela me ha hablado de ti —rió.

—Creo, Ángela, que querrás ver a tus amigas ¿No? —añadió Edward.

—¡Oh, claro! No sé nada de Rose ni de Alice desde que salí de la preparatoria, por cierto ¿Has sabido algo de Bella?

—Es mi esposa —rió Edward.

—Vaya, cuanto me alegro —sonrió Ángela.

Edward, Allan y Ángela se acercaron al grupo de chicas que estaba allí. Bella intentó calmar su ira al ver que su marido se acercaba.

—Chicas ¿Recuerdan a Ángela? —dijo Edward.

Sólo bastó eso para que Alice y Rose soltaran un chillido monumental.

—¡Ángela! Dios santo —dijo Rose —. Cuantos años sin saber de ti, por Dios que ingratas hemos sido —dijo abrazando a la morena.

El reencuentro fue bastante alabado y aunque a Bella no le tranquilizó la idea de saber que la mujer con la que hablaba su marido era Ángela, intentó ser lo más amable, después de todo estaba casada con Allan Wright, no podía pensar en Edward más que un ex amor, porque a ella le constaba que durante la preparatoria Ángela estaba enamorada de su esposo.

No tardaron en comenzar a bailar, los primeros en la pista fueron Emmett y Rose, y así poco a poco fueron integrándose las parejas.

Edward entonces le tendió la mano a su esposa y se unieron a la pista de baile.

Se dejaron llevar por el vaivén de sus cuerpos y siguieron el ritmo de la música mientras Edward apegó aún más a su mujer y ella se sintió nerviosa al sentirse tan apegada, tal como si fuese su primera vez bailando.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Edward notando que Bella estaba muy extraña.

—No ¿Por qué? —fingió Bella.

—Te conozco, ¿Qué pasa? —susurró Edward al oído de su esposa.

—Nada, Edward, nada —respondió pegándose al pecho de su marido.

—Quizá estés molesta por Ángela ¿Me equivoco?

Bella se mordió las mejillas de pura rabia al pensar en su inmadura actitud mientras su esposo hablaba con la morena, pero es que ya no era todo como antes, Edward era un hombre estupendo, cualquier mujer querría estar con él, exitoso médico y ya no era tímido ni tartamudo y Ángela siempre había estado enamorada de él. Nada era tan fácil como era antes.

—Creo que he dado en el clavo —susurró Edward, entonces se detuvo.

Bella le miró a los ojos por primera vez y su esposo le tomó de la mano y la sacó del Salón.

Caminaron hacia el prado que había fuera, los árboles estaban en flor y se veían realmente hermosos.

Edward tomó de la cintura a su mujer y la sentó en una pequeña muralla, en aquella posición Bella era del mismo tamaño que Edward, aunque ella estaba sentada.

—¿De verdad te has puesto celosa de Ángela?

Bella sólo pudo responder con un puchero, mientras su mirada se dirigía a sus zapatos.

Su marido tomó su barbilla y la alzó. Los ojos chocolatados de Bella estaban llorosos y Edward besó ambas lágrimas que salían de las cuencas.

—Amor, no puedes ponerte celosa de cada mujer que me encuentro, ya sea en el hospital o en la calle, menos si es Ángela, la conozco hace tantos años que no me puedes pedir que no me emocione al verla —dijo con ternura.

—Pero, es que… —rebatió con voz temblorosa.

—Pero es que nada, mi cosita, no puedes ponerte así, amor. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos y desde que te conocí no ha habido otra mujer en este mundo para mí ¿No te consta? —sonrió Edward volviendo a alzar los ojos de su esposa.

—Si, pero…

Bella ya no podía rebatirle a su esposo, no sabía cómo, pero pensar en que Edward mirase a otra mujer que no fuese ella le partía el alma. Pero lo extraño era que aquella conmoción y ganas de llorar no se detenían, se sentía extremadamente sensible y con un terrible miedo a perderlo.

—Amor, te amo, te amo tanto y más de lo que te amaba hace dos segundos atrás, no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea para ti y si dije, frente al altar, que aceptaba todas las condiciones del matrimonio es porque las acepte de corazón y por ti, no hay nadie más para mi y no habrá nunca nadie más —sentenció Edward con dulzura besando la frente de su mujer.

Bella no tenía palabras y se abrazó a su marido llorando desconsolada.

—Mi chiquitita, como se han cambiado los papeles, ahora eres tú la insegura, ¿Quién era la que me decía que valía más de lo que creía? ¿Quién me hizo ser lo que soy ahora? Amor, nada de lo que soy podría haber sido si no estabas tú conmigo, eres todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy y si tuviese que nacer de nuevo y vivir todo lo que viví, todo lo que sufrí, lo haría, porque sé que todo eso tuvo que pasar para que tu estuvieses en mi vida, para que tu me dieses un nuevo motivo para vivir.

Dicho esto, Edward se apoderó de los labios de su esposa, que estaban salinos por las lágrimas que corrían por las suaves mejillas de Bella, se dejó guiar como tantas veces por cada latido de su corazón y acarició a su mujer teniéndola entre sus brazos y entregándole seguridad.

Entonces escucharon unos gritos desgarradores que provenían del salón.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas y Edward la bajó de aquella muralla. Ambos caminaron de la mano hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el grito.

Aunque no alcanzaron a llegar cuando vieron salir a Alice sujeta de Jasper y Emmett. Edward corrió hasta donde ellos estaban, Alice gritaba de una manera ensordecedora, todo el salón había salido para seguir a la mujer que estaba en trabajo de parto.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Jasper Hale! No iré al hospital, allí quizá quien se hará cargo de mi parto —chillaba Alice presionando con fuerza los brazos de su esposo y de Emmett.

—Tranquilízate —le decía Rose —. Inhala y Exhala no olvides que todo esto le afecta al bebé.

—¡Inhala y Exhala al carajo! —gritó mientras sentía otra contracción.

En ese mismo instante se rompió la bolsa y Edward pudo ver como la poza de agua se formaba en el suelo.

—¡Edward! Tú —dijo Alice —. Tú vas a traer a mi hijo al mundo —gritó —. Ningún otro ¿Me oíste?

—Si, Alice, tranquilízate pequeño demonio o si no tu bebé saldrá de pies tanto que te mueves —rió Edward.

Mientras Jasper y Emmett contenían a Alice y Edward le daba tranquilidad, Rose fue por el coche, subieron a Alice y todos se marcharon apresurados al hospital, incluyendo a la mayoría de la gente del salón.

—¡Edward! —chilló Alice al no ver a su amigo.

—Aquí estoy, mujer —rió Edward mientras le tomaba el pulso.

—¿Por qué estas detrás de mi cabeza en vez de estar allá abajo chequeando que todo este bien? —dijo molesta.

—Porque tu marido está mirando si tu bebé se asoma —respondió Edward.

—¡Pero Jasper es psicólogo no ginecólogo! —gritó Alice en medio de una contracción.

—Deja de rebatir, lleva años conociendo esa parte de tu anatomía y sabe perfectamente que hacer —rió Edward.

Llegaron a tiempo al hospital, tal y como preveía Alice no había un ginecólogo de turno, por lo que Edward y Jasper entraron al pabellón acompañados de una matrona.

Bella, Rose y Emmett esperaron a las afueras del pabellón.

—Recuérdame no tener hijos —dijo Bella a Rose.

—Y tú recuérdamelo a mi —le respondió Rose.

—¿Cómo que no tendremos niños? —dijo Emmett —. Yo quiero cuatro mínimo.

—Si los tienes los nueve meses y das tu a luz, si quieres tenemos diez, de lo contrario adoptaremos —dijo Rose.

Bella comenzó a sentirse débil y se sentó, la idea de estar en un hospital no era su favorita, detestaba aquel olor.

El parto no fue para nada complicado, la matrona se manejaba muy bien y Edward con toda naturalidad ayudó en el parto, que fue normal, a su amiga.

Un hermoso niño grande y sano fue entregado en los brazos de su madre, Alice besó y abrazó al pequeño que pronto debió ser llevado para los análisis correspondientes.

Edward se quitó los guantes y el delantal sucio y salió a dar la buena nueva.

—Es un niño precioso —rió al ver que la mayoría de la gente del salón estaba allí.

Jasper salió victorioso gritando que era papá y que tendría que irse de copas una semana.

Desde dentro del pabellón se oyó a una cansada Alice.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Jasper! Tienes una mujer y un hijo que atender —le gritó.

La enfermera le dio un calmante y Alice fue enviada a la sala del post operatorio.

Bella abrazó a su marido, para felicitarle por su estupenda labor, pero el olor a sangre y a las ropas del hospital la llevaron a desmayarse y por suerte Edward la pudo contener.

No tardó en volver en sí, luego de ser puesta en el suelo con las piernas levantadas.

—Edward —susurró Bella.

—Si, amor, estoy aquí —sonrió.

Edward ayudó a su esposa a ponerse de pie, pero entonces Bella no pudo contenerse más y ante las nauseas vomitó la bata de su marido.

—Sé que no te gusta mi ropa de trabajo, pero esto ya es mucho —rió Edward.

Se acercó una enfermera y Edward le pidió que le hicieran unas pruebas de sangre a su esposa. Llevaron a Bella al laboratorio, aunque ella se opuso todo el tiempo, detestaba las agujas y más aún la sangre.

Jasper y el resto fueron a maternidad a ver por aquella enorme ventana a los bebes expuestos, todos los presentes alabaron al pequeño Jasper que había pesado tres kilos novecientos gramos y era un saludable bebé que había nacido a los ocho meses y medio.

—Están listos los análisis que pidió, Doctor Cullen —dijo la enfermera.

—Gracias —respondió Edward leyendo lo que allí decía.

Entonces leyó y releyó una y otra vez lo que allí veía.

¡No podía ser!

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Bella aún mareada.

Edward tragó saliva, intentó relajarse y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

—¿Edward pasa algo? ¡Dímelo ya! —reclamó.

—Veo que se te han quitado los mareos —rió.

—¿Qué demonios tengo?

—Vamos a ser padres —añadió Edward.

—¡¿Qué?

—Estás embarazada.

Bella no sabía como tomarlo, si estar feliz o asustada, después de todo lo que había visto con Alice y los olores del hospital que no el agradaban nada…

—¿No es grandioso? —sonrió Edward —. Vamos a tener una pequeña Bella o un pequeño Edward.

Bella sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de su marido y tomó la mano de él y la besó. No podía tener miedo en esos momentos, tenía una vida en su interior y nada la haría más feliz que verla crecer sana y llena de amor. Ese pequeño que venía en camino era la unión y el testamento del verdadero amor que ella sentía por Edward, era el sello de toda aquella promesa que se hicieron una vez cuando tan sólo eran adolescentes.

—Te amo —susurró Bella mientras se abrazaba a su marido.

Edward la abrazó con delicadeza y la besó con pasión.

—Te amo —respondió, entonces se apegó al vientre de su mujer y volvió a susurrar —. Te amo, pequeño bebé.

Se quedó así por un largo tiempo, abrazando el vientre de su mujer, pensando en que ahora una vida más dependía de él, una vida que sería complemente feliz y daría su vida por ello.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido este fic, más las que han comentado y lo han hecho sus favoritos.**

**Es un gran honor saber que muchas de ustedes han invertido horas al PC para leerlo y más para comentarlo.**

**¡LES TENGO NOTICIAS!**

**Bien les conté que tenía secuela ¿No?**

**Entonces les cuento que ya tiene nombre y ya tiene summary, pero antes de eso debo ser muy honesta con ustedes.**

**Primero que todo no tengo el tiempo suficiente para subir todas las semanas, menos cuando comience con la U a full y las practicas, así que solo les puedo prometer un capitulo al mes y si es que llegase a publicar más es solo por que me he hecho un poco más de tiempo.**

**Espero que me entiendan, yo jamás dejo botada una historia, ni siquiera Mr. Misterious en la que me estoy dando tiempo para poder escribir bien el capitulo.**

Una vez aclarado todo... aquí les dejo el nombre y el Summary, les aviso que la secuela es M, pero no tendrá demasiados lemmons, solo los necesarios ;)

* * *

**- Love: beyond the paper. -**

**Summary:** Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Rated: M

* * *

**

**Planeo subir el capitulo de esta historia el próximo fin de semana, quizá el sabado 21 de Agosto, todo depende de mi universidad, si no tendrán que estar al pendiente de mi profile, les pido que dejen un alerta de autor para que sepan cuando suba la nueva historia.**

LES CUENTO QUE TENGO NUEVO FIC Y ES M. Se llama

_**An Addiction for a Escort.**_

Les dejo summary:

**Summary: **Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo.

LAS INVITO A PASAR Y DEJAR SU RR, es un short fic :)

**Con cariño, su agradecida escritora aficionada que esta muy emocionada por terminar este proyecto, espero que me crean cuando les digo que no ha sido fácil despedirse de este fic que ha llegado a mi corazón.**

**Las quiero.**

**ManneSkarsgard**


End file.
